The Silver and Web Series
by changingfavorite
Summary: Silver the Hedgehog meets my Sonic OC, Web the Spider, and then the two of them go on many adventures together. Old and new friends join them throughout the series. NOTE: This is an older series and a bit different from my newer ones, no flaming please. Contains OCs. Rated K-plus for battles in some episodes. Cover image drawn by me.
1. Episode 1: X-Bot's Chase

**The Silver and Web Series**_  
_Episode 1: X-Bot's Chase

_Welcome to my next Fanfiction posting! Before we get started, I need to say a few things._

_This is an old series and so it might seem a bit different from my newer ones. The first 15 episodes were done back in 2010 when I was not as skilled at story-making, so the later ones are probably better. Some parts of the old episodes might not make a lot of sense, so I'm going to make some notes about them to help you understand them at the end of each chapter._

_ This series was originally inspired after I watched a playthrough of "Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games" for Nintendo Wii, using Silver. The Events Celebration in the first few episodes is based on, but not quite the same as, that game. That's why there are Mario characters there as well. The rest of the series is not based on that game. Also, the original episodes are illustrated on paper, but I'm also typing them up so you can see them. I will make some minor changes to the old episodes but will try not to change them too much._

_This typed version is written in a simpler style than what I usually use._

* * *

It was the morning of the first day of the Events Celebration, a wintertime competition among multiple characters. Silver the Hedgehog got up, left his room, and went to the main room where everyone was having breakfast. "Good morning, Silver," Cream greeted him cheerfully while pouring a glass of orange juice. She handed the glass to him. "Here you go."

"Thanks!" Silver said.

An Events worker came in with breakfast. "Okay, everyone! Here's breakfast!" she said.

"It will give you enough energy and health to get through the events!" Cream added as the competitors began to eat.

After breakfast another worker announced, "The events are about to start!"

But before Silver could even find out what the first event would be, he heard a voice loudly call out his name, causing him to jump in surprise. He hurried over to where the voice had come from to see Toad standing there with a worried expression. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's terrible!" Toad exclaimed, "Someone tore up a room!" He led Silver through the hall.

In the middle of the hall stood a tiny round black spider with four arms and four legs. He was wearing yellow shoes and had light blue eyes. When he saw Silver coming right at him, he let out a shout. Silver stopped and looked down to see who it was. He knelt down to get a closer look. "Don't step on me!" the spider cried out.

"Don't worry, I won't," Silver reassured him, "I'm Silver the Hedgehog."

"I'm Web the Spider. Dr. Eggman is after me!"

Silver placed Web on his head, between two of his quills. "I'll keep you safe. Just stay there!"

Just then, Web said, "He's coming!" and hid behind Silver's quills.

"You have Web with you!" Dr. Eggman smirked as he walked up to Silver.

"Web?" Silver tried to appear clueless.

Dr. Eggman was not fooled. "He's behind your quills." Knowing there was no other choice, Silver turned and ran. "Get them, X-Bot!" Dr. Eggman shouted, sending a square robot after him.

Silver came to a wall and stopped, glaring at X-Bot. The robot used its x-ray vision, seeing Silver and Web's skeletons right through their bodies, as well as the boards through the walls and floor. Placing its cursor on Web, it labeled him as a target. It fired a laser, but Silver ran out of the way and escaped up a staircase.

On the higher floor, Silver hid behind a wall to catch his breath and watched X-Bot pass through another room. "Phew, we lost it!" Web said. Then he noticed a room nearby that caught his interest. "Hey! Look at that room!" he jumped off Silver's head and started to run toward the room.

Silver quickly grabbed Web. "Be careful! It might see you!" Both of them heard a _Vrroom..._ and looked over to see X-Bot charging right at them. The wind caused by its speedy movement sent Silver and Web flying into another room.

"Silver! Are you okay?" Web asked his new friend.

"I think so…" Silver replied.

Web ran into the room that had caught his interest, and Silver walked after him. "Now let's look at that room!" the spider said. He saw a rectangular decoration hanging from the ceiling, grabbed onto it, and swung around. "Wheee!"

"We need to be careful. That robot could still find us here." Silver looked around for any sign of X-Bot. Then he heard a _Vrroom!_ again. "It's coming!" he warned. He dove under a table and Web hid behind the decoration.

X-Bot entered the room but did not look in Silver and Web's direction at first. When it turned around, Silver grabbed a blanket that was lying on the ground near him and flung it over himself to hide himself. Unfortunately, this did not work well. X-Bot turned around and noticed the blanket with a large bump in it; when it used its x-ray vision, it could see Silver's bones right through the blanket. It leapt at him, but fortunately he saw it coming and sent it flying with a psychic blast. Silver jumped up, grabbed Web, and ran out of the room.

"Are we going to get away?" Web was worried.

"I'll try. Just hang on," Silver answered. X-Bot chased after him.

"Look, there's the stairs!" Web pointed ahead at the staircase.

Silver raced down the stairs and came to the skating rink. But when he moved onto the slippery floor of the rink, he slipped and fell, landing in a sitting position. "Whoa! This floor sure is slippery…" he said.

"How are we going to get across?" Web wondered.

"I know! If we can't walk, we'll float!" Silver got to his feet.

"Huh?" Web was confused.

Silver began to levitate over the slippery floor. "I have psychic powers, so I can float," he explained.

"We made it!" Silver and Web said together after they came outside.

Unfortunately, Silver didn't see that there was a ledge ahead and he fell off. "Oh, no!" he exclaimed.

Web knew just what to do. He created a spiderweb just above the ground that caught Silver safely. "Look! X-Bot's stuck in the snow!" he pointed to a large slope in the distance where X-Bot was struggling to move. Soon, it became overloaded and exploded.

"You'll pay for this!" Dr. Eggman shouted as he flew away in his machine.

Web hugged Silver. "Thanks for saving my life. You're the nicest person I've ever met!"

"Aww, it was nothing!" Silver blushed at the compliment.

Just then, Cream found the two of them. "Silver! Web! You're all right!"

"Without Silver, I don't know what would have happened to me," Web said, "He showed me he has a BIG heart!"

Later, as an event was about to begin, Web was cheering for Silver from the stands. "Silver! I'll be rooting for you!" he winked.

Silver winked back. "Thanks. I'll do my best!"

(from February 16, 2010)

* * *

_Originally, the only food anyone is shown eating in the Events is apples. I guess I couldn't think of anything else because that wasn't very creative. In this typed version I just changed it to "breakfast" where they're eating other things. Also, I didn't name any of the Events workers...I was really bad at naming people back then._

_ I'm not sure what happened with Toad leading Silver to a torn-up room..._

_ Web can use spiderwebs for different purposes, such as giving Silver a soft landing in this episode._

_ Unfortunately, I left a lot of things unexplained in my old stories! I try to do better now._


	2. Episode 2: Silver's Creature Trouble

**The Silver and Web Series**_  
_Episode 2: Silver's Creature Trouble

* * *

Silver suddenly found himself surrounded in darkness, all alone. "Web, where are you?" he asked, finding no trace of his friend.

"Silver, is that you?" said an unfamiliar voice, masculine and rough-sounding. Silver turned to see a creature he had never seen before. He was a tall bipedal creature covered in black fur with long pointed ears, red eyes, and wings that were dark blue at the tips. He had a green cloud-shaped marking on each hip, a forked tail that glowed purple at the tip, and claws. "What? Who are you, and how do you know my name?" Silver asked in surprise.

"That doesn't matter right now," the creature replied, "But I will see you again…soon!" A mysterious purple light came from his hand that enveloped Silver…

"Silver! Wake up!" The next thing Silver was aware of was Web jumping on top of him to wake him.

He sat up. He was in his room, the sun was shining through the window, and it was another day of the Events Celebration. "What? I'm still in this room…"

"Let me guess, you had a dream?" Web said.

"You might say that," Silver scratched the back of his head sheepishly, then looked more serious, "It was a strange one, though…a creature appeared to me and told me he would see me again soon."

"Well, don't worry, dreams can't come to life. Come on, let's go meet the others," Web replied.

Just before breakfast, Cream said, "Good morning, Silver and Web. Did you have a good night?"

"Yeah, except for a dream," Silver replied.

"Oh, a lot of people here have bad dreams when the events are going on," Cream said as she poured some juice, "They're nervous about how they'll do."

"Time for breakfast!" announced an Events worker.

After breakfast, Web looked content. "We sure are lucky! We get food and a place to sleep, and we're not even at home!"

"And you're not even in the Events!" Silver added. Web and he left the room and were walking through the hall when suddenly, for a moment, Silver saw a strange darkness like what had been in his dream. "AAH!" he shouted, jumping back in surprise.

"WHOA!" Web shouted as Silver landed right on top of him, "Silver, could you get off me please?"

Silver pulled himself up. "Sorry…"

"What happened?" Web asked.

"Uh, nothing…I guess."

_I think there's more to this than that,_ Web thought with concern.

Later, Silver knew he could not continue with the events as long as strange things were happening to him and reluctantly told one of the Events workers. Unfortunately, this particular worker was very unkind and selfish. "What?! You're telling me you can't be in the Events anymore?!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, because of something going on," Silver answered.

"You know I will not allow that!"

Now Silver was angry. "You don't even care about me! You just want to win! That's awful!" He got up and ran out of the room.

"Come back!" the worker shouted after him, but he kept on going.

_He's so selfish! But what's happening is so strange!_ Silver thought.

A short time later, another Events worker noticed Silver's hurry and knocked at his door. "Silver, are you in there?" He opened the door to find Silver sitting on his bed sadly, unsure what to do. "What's wrong?"

"Well, it's just that…that…"

Before Silver could try to say any more, a clock chimed from the hall, signaling that night had arrived. "Oh, it's getting late! I'll see you tomorrow," the worker said before he left.

That night, Silver woke up when he heard an odd moaning sound. "Huh? What's that sound?" he said to himself. Then, something even odder happened. Silver's eyes began to glow and his pupils dilated; he was unable to move and his mind was a blank.

Web, who had woke up when Silver spoke, went in front of him. "Silver, did you say something-AHH!" he shouted when he saw Silver's current state. "Wake up!" he jumped up and down on Silver's head, snapping him out of his trance.

"What happened?" Silver asked Web.

"I don't know, but it was strange!"

The next morning at breakfast, Cream noticed that Silver had not touched his food and was staring down sadly. "What's wrong, Silver? Aren't you hungry?" she asked him.

"Well, not really…" Silver got up and walked away, worried about what was happening to him.

"I wonder what's wrong? This isn't like him," Cream said worriedly.

"He's been acting like this since yesterday," Web replied, "I wonder if that dream had something to do with this…"

As Silver walked through the hall, he had one more idea. "I wonder if the doctor would know anything about this…"

However, even the Events doctor did not have an answer. He found nothing out of the ordinary when he examined Silver. "Hmmm, I can't find anything wrong…and I don't really know what was happening earlier," he said.

Afterward, Silver walked away sadly. "I guess I'll never find out what this is," he sighed.

Just then, a mysterious creature appeared in front of Silver. She looked somewhat like the creature from Silver's dream, but her fur was white, her ears curvy, and her eyes blue. She had green and pale yellow markings on her wings, a red heart shape on each hip, a heart-shaped tail tip that glowed pink, and a light yellow ball of light above her head. "Hello, Silver. I can help you," she spoke in a feminine, gentle voice.

The creature placed one hand, glowing with pink light, on Silver's forehead. "Aha! Just as I thought! It's a creature!" Silver was puzzled. "Well, the reason all the strange things happened is because the creature is in your brain. It appears to be the same creature from your dream."

"What?! But how did he get there? I don't understand this!" Silver said.

"It is hard to understand. But he will be gone soon."

Right then, Silver put his hands on his head in pain. "Ugh…what's happening now?"

"I've defeated the creature and he's starting to leave you. Just stay calm." Silver's psychic energy strengthened, causing his body to glow light blue. Then the creature from his dream flew up into the air and vanished into darkness with a shout. "There, you'll be fine now. Goodbye!" the white creature smiled and then vanished.

When Silver came back to Cream and Web, he told them what had happened. "Everything's been fixed!" he said cheerfully. Back to normal now, he ate his breakfast.

"It's great to see everything normal again!" Cream smiled.

(from February 18-19, 2010)

* * *

_The two creatures' names will be revealed later._


	3. Episode 3: Who's To Blame?

**The Silver and Web Series**_  
_Episode 3: Who's To Blame?

* * *

Silver woke up when the morning sunlight shone on him through the window. He sat up and yawned. "It's another day of the events," he said, then he looked down and saw that someone was missing. "Where's Web?" He left his room and headed to the main room.

"Silver, I'm over here!" Web waved from one table, "I already ate my breakfast. I was waiting for you."

After breakfast, Silver and Web walked to the skating rink, where they found many other characters enjoying practicing their ice-skating. "Wow, everyone's in here!" Silver said.

"Let's join them!" Web said, running to a bench. Silver and he attached ice-skating pieces to their shoes and then began to skate around. "Wheee!" Web exclaimed.

Unfortunately, the unkind Events worker was watching from outside the room and had an evil plan. Later, when Silver and Web were running about outside in the snow, he threw a spring onto the snow near them. With no time to avoid it, Silver found himself launched far away by the spring. "Whoa!" he shouted.

Web heard Silver's shout and stopped but did not see him anywhere. "Silver?" he asked, but there was no reply. He ran back inside to the lobby where Cream was. "Cream! It's terrible! Silver's missing!" he exclaimed worriedly.

"Oh, no!" Cream said. She went back outside with Web to look for Silver.

When the two of them came into the woods, they found Silver lying in the snow there. Web immediately climbed onto his head and attempted to wake him. "Silver? Wake up!" But the hedgehog did not respond.

"I'll get help!" Cream said. She hurried back to the lobby, where one of the Events workers was with Yoshi. "Something terrible happened!" she explained.

"Okay, lead us to it," the worker replied.

Cream flew in the air and led the worker, who rode on Yoshi, through the snow. The unkind worker was hiding in the bushes nearby, and when Yoshi ran past, the snow he kicked up covered the man. "AAH!" he shouted.

"Here we are!" Cream said when they came to Silver.

"Oh, my! What happened here?" the worker asked.

"I don't know. We just found him this way," Web answered.

The worker knelt beside Silver and checked for a pulse. Then he carefully lifted him and stood up. "Well, he's alive, but I don't know if he's hurt or not. I'll take him back inside."

Everyone went back the way they had come, and the unkind worker found himself covered in snow again. "AAH!" he shouted, "I'll get you for this!"

Upon arriving back at the lobby, the other worker looked around for a place to put Silver until he woke up. "We'll have to put him somewhere safe…" he said. He gently placed Silver on a couch and turned to Yoshi. "Now we need someone to guard him. Can you do that?"

"Yoshi!" Yoshi agreed.

For a while there was no trouble, but then a bipedal cat-like creature suddenly appeared in the room. She had orange and white fur with light brown stripes and green eyes. She wore a pink bow in her hair and a pink dress with a red collar and shoulders and a red bow around the waist. She grabbed Silver and then disappeared. Yoshi tried to stop her, but it was too late. He growled.

"What? Where am I?" Silver soon woke up and found himself trapped by a wall in an unfamiliar place.

"What does it look like?" the cat-like creature, who was a Calata, said from the other side of the wall, "You're trapped by a glass wall. That's where you'll stay 'til you die…which won't be long! Haha!"

After the evil Calata left, Silver glowed with psychic power. "I don't know how I got in here, but I know how to get out!" He used his powers to remove the glass wall from its place and ran away.

An alarm went off and a mechanical voice announced, "Alert! Alert! Someone is escaping!"

"That can't be! Everyone is sealed by a glass wall!" Calata was angry. When she looked at the screen in front of her, she saw Silver running through the halls. "It's the one I just captured! He will pay for this!" She picked up a sharp black and grey arrow-like weapon.

Silver came to a halt when he came to a wall and heard a voice shout, "Hold it right there!" There in front of him stood Calata, pointing her weapon at him. "Don't make a move! This will be quick…so prepare for your death!" But Silver knew what to do. His body began to glow, and then Calata and her weapon both glowed and were thrown backward.

"AAH! How did you do that?!" Calata said angrily.

"It's simple. First, I have a psychic power. Second, you underestimated me."

"Humph! I don't care what power you have, I can defeat you!" Calata jumped up and shot a beam at Silver, but he jumped aside to dodge it. He tried to send the beam back at Calata, but she created a barrier around herself that absorbed it. "Ha! What do you think of that?" she said.

So they fought for a while…Silver had no choice but to dodge Calata's attacks until he was out of breath. "What's wrong? Tired already?" Calata taunted.

_I've had enough of this!_ Silver thought, and he used his most powerful attack, which surrounded him in light blue light and sent a blast of psychic power at Calata.

"Whoa!" Calata shouted. The attack was very strong! It defeated the evil Calata in one hit! …But it also drained Silver's energy. He barely had the strength to walk into the other rooms and free everyone else who was captured. But a kind Calata who was very thankful healed him and teleported him back with his friends.

Web, Cream, the Events worker, and Yoshi were very happy to see Silver. "Silver, you're back!" Web said.

"What happened?" Cream asked.

"It's a long story…but at least it had a happy ending!" Silver replied.

(from February 22-23, 2010)

* * *

_Calata is a Creature I made up; it's pronounced kuh-lah-tuh._


	4. Episode 4: Halfway Point

**The Silver and Web Series**_  
_Episode 4: Halfway Point

* * *

One morning, Silver woke up when he heard Web calling his name. "Silver! Silver! Are you awake?"

He looked at the clock and discovered that it was already later than usual. "AAH! I overslept!" he exclaimed.

"Silver! We're going to be late!" Web kept calling for him.

"I'm coming!" Silver replied. He got up and left his room, where Web was waiting for him.

"Come on!" Web said. He dashed toward the main room.

Silver chased after his spider friend. "Hey! Wait for me!"

In the main room, one of the Events workers was standing at the podium. "Hello everyone. As you may know, today marks the halfway point in the festival."

Meanwhile, the unkind Events worker was watching from just outside the room. _Hmmm, this plan should work, _he thought with a smirk. A huge quadrupedal creature named Darkswirl came up behind him. Darkswirl was covered in purple fur with tan paws and turquoise eyes. He had large furry ears, a short furry tail, sharp fangs, and a round black gem on his forehead. Following the worker's command, he charged forward into the room and roared at Silver and Web. They tried to run, but he grabbed them.

Silver saw the unkind worker standing there and glared at him. "So you're the one behind this! You don't deserve to be in the Events!"

"Don't you dare talk to me that way! Darkswirl!" Darkswirl tightened his grip on Silver, but he managed to free himself using his psychic power and sent a beam at Darkswirl. But the creature merely absorbed the attack and shot a beam from the gem on his forehead. Web created a spiderweb that wrapped around the beam, evaporating it. Then he escaped from Darkswirl's grasp.

Silver, who was using his powers to float in midair, caught Web. "Are you all right?" he asked him.

"I'm fine," Web answered.

Another beam came straight for the two of them, and Silver dropped back to the ground to evade it. "Run away," he told Web, letting him back onto the ground, "I can handle this myself."

But Web was reluctant. "Don't do it! You'll get hurt!" he said.

"Just leave!" So Web obeyed and ran away.

"All right, you're asking for it!" Silver said to Darkswirl as he began to glow. He sent a beam at him, but his psychic power appeared to have no effect on the creature.

"Ha! You are no match for me!" Darkswirl taunted. He shot a beam, but Silver used his powers to stop it in its tracks. Darkswirl changed his direction and began to charge at the Events worker, who rode on Yoshi.

"You can't do this!" Silver jumped onto Darkswirl's back in an attempt to stop him. The creature roared and flailed, but his uninvited rider held on tight. So he began to glow, sending Silver flying off his back. Silver landed on his feet and noticed that Darkswirl was now surrounded in light. "What?!" he exclaimed in surprise.

When Darkswirl stopped glowing, his appearance changed and he became even stronger. Now he had larger ears, a longer tail, a green gem on his forehead, reddish-pink eyes, claws, and wings with yellow markings. He stood on his hind legs and roared.

_This is going to be a tough battle…but I can do it!_ Silver thought with determination. Darkswirl shot a powerful beam at him, and he shot a beam right back. But Darkswirl's beam was more powerful and disintegrated Silver's beam. The hedgehog used his psychic power to stop the beam but struggled under its immense strength. When he managed to evaporate it, he was sent backward by its force. _This creature is really strong!_ he thought, _My only hope is my most powerful attack. But it drains my energy, which is already running low…I can't waste it!_

So Silver tried to send blasts of psychic power at Darkswirl, but he jumped right over them and smiled evilly. Silver fell to his knees, glowing less brightly. "Ugh…my psychic power…is weakening," he panted, "I can't…fight much longer!"

"Silver!" a voice called out right then.

Silver looked over to see Tails standing beside him. "Tails!" he said.

"Use this!" Tails tossed a purple cone-shaped jewel to Silver, who caught it, "It's a Magic Jewel. It's like a Chaos Emerald, but it's from Capia."

"Capia…?" Silver looked at the jewel with curiosity. The Magic Jewel glowed, restoring Silver's energy and making him more powerful, allowing him to overcome Darkswirl. And so, the creature was defeated with the help of the Magic Jewel. The rest of the Events went peacefully. Soon came the last day…

"I'm sorry, Silver, but you didn't win because you didn't do some of the Events…" Cream looked sad at first, but then she smiled, "but you did win this, because you did so many brave things." She placed a medal with a picture of two wings on it around Silver's neck.

Silver took a look at his medal and smiled. "Thank you, Cream. I'll never forget this. And thanks to Web too!"

"Actually, I should be thanking you," Web said, "Without you, I would have never made it!" And so, the Events had a happy ending.

(from February 26-March 2, 2010)

* * *

_I made Darkswirl, Capia, and the Magic Jewels. Capia is a magical and unique world which actually appears in multiple series I've written. More will be revealed about it and the Magic Jewels later._

_ The reason I did not show much about the second half of the Events is because by the time I finished this story, it was already March and so the time for wintertime Events was about over._

_Capia is pronounced kayp-ee-uh._


	5. Episode 5: Mystery Downstairs

**The Silver and Web Series**_  
_Episode 5: Mystery Downstairs

* * *

The Events Celebration had just ended, and Silver and Web left the building after saying goodbye to Cream. "Now we can finally go home!" Silver said, carrying his new medal that he had earned by showing his bravery during the Events. He was glad to go back home after being away at the Events for a while, and Web decided to stay with him for the time being.

That night, Silver and Web were awakened by a sudden crash from somewhere in the house. They sat up in alarm. "I'll go see what that was," Silver told Web, "Stay here." When he came near the basement door, he heard a strange giggling sound. He listened carefully. _It's coming from in there!_ he thought.

Silver opened the door and started down the stairs. The giggling continued. "Hello? Is there anyone in here?" But there was no response except for more giggling. "I know there's someone in here, so show yourself!" When he picked up a flashlight and turned it on, he saw only the contents of the basement. "There's no one here!" he exclaimed. Then, his flashlight suddenly turned off, turning the room dark, and a white light appeared in the air. "What?!" Silver was so surprised that he dropped his flashlight.

From the light came a small white ghost with red eyes, blue pupils, and arms separate from its body. "Hee hee hee!" it laughed.

"A…ghost?!" Silver exclaimed. Before he could make a move, the ghost began to glow and grabbed him. "Hey! Let go of me!" he tried to struggle free, but it was no use.

Web, who had become worried and decided to see what was going on, came to the doorway. "Hey! Bring him back here!" he shouted. But it was too late; the ghost disappeared, taking Silver with it. "Silver…" Web felt tears come to his eyes with worry. Now what would happen to his friend?

Meanwhile, the small ghost had taken the unwilling Silver to a mysterious palace, where he saw a huge ghost. He looked like the smaller one except for two yellow moon shapes and purple circle on his forehead and a gold crown on his head. "So, you've brought another one?" he said to his minion, then looked down at Silver, who the smaller ghost released, "And who might you be?"

"I'm Silver, and don't you forget it!" Silver crossed his arms bravely.

"My, what an attitude! Well, Silver, you're now in the place where we turn life forms into ghosts…including you!"

"Hold it right there!" a voice called out. The friendly Calata who Silver had rescued from the evil Calata appeared atop a platform in the room. She looked like the evil Calata except she was not wearing a bow or dress and her eyes were blue instead of green. She jumped down between Silver and the huge ghost. "You'll have to get through me first!"

"You're the Calata who helped me when I freed you!" Silver said to Calata.

"Yes. Web told me you were in danger, so I came right away."

Unfortunately, Calata was not watching the ghost while speaking to Silver. "Watch out!" Silver cried out, but it was too late. The ghost gripped Calata.

"Whoa!" Calata exclaimed, and then the ghost hit her with a beam from the designs on his forehead.

"Calata!" Silver exclaimed, "All right, you're going to pay for that!" He began to glow and charged at the ghost, but he created a barrier that knocked Silver back. He fell to the ground, and before he could continue to fight, a case-like machine came down and surrounded him. He tried using his psychic power on the machine, but it had no effect.

"Ha ha! Your powers won't do anything to our machines!" the ghost laughed.

"Web…Calata…" Silver fell to his knees in despair.

The ghost went over to a large button and pushed it. "Okay, magic machine! Turn this life form into a ghost!" An electric beam appeared at the top of the machine, but before it could come down, Calata appeared in front of Silver.

"Calata, what are you doing? It'll kill you!" Silver said.

Calata looked back at Silver seriously. "Silver, your life is more important to me than my own. You saved mine, and now I shall save yours!" The electric beam came down, striking Calata. The force of the beam knocked Silver back and shattered the machine. Then the beam stopped and Calata dropped to the ground.

Silver rushed to Calata's side. "Calata! Wake up!" he tried to shake her awake, but there was no response.

"Haha! Looks like-" the ghost started, but Silver cut him off.

"I've had enough of your nonsense! Let's finish this now!" Silver shouted with fury in his eyes and his body glowing brightly.

But before he could attack, a glowing, floating Calata with blank red eyes appeared in front of him. "Not so fast!" it spoke in an eerie, echoing voice.

Silver stopped in surprise. _Calata's…ghost?_ he thought. What will happen to Silver? Has Calata died? Is this really her ghost? Find out in episode 6!

(from March 7-10, 2010)

* * *

_The original story shows Silver using a lantern to light up the basement, but I think a flashlight is more up-to-date._


	6. Episode 6: Battle For Friendship!

**The Silver and Web Series**_  
_Episode 6: Battle For Friendship!

* * *

Last time, Silver was captured by a ghost, who took him to the palace of its leader. The leader ghost trapped Silver in a dangerous machine, but his friend Calata saved his life by taking the hit from the machine's electric beam. Now, a mysterious and evil ghost Calata is ready to fight Silver…could this be the ghost of the same Calata?

"Come on, why are we standing around? Let's fight!" the ghost Calata said.

"I can't fight you! You're Calata…aren't you?" Silver said.

The ghost Calata ignored him and frowned. "No more fooling around! I'm starting this!"

Silver felt tears come to his eyes, but he tried to gather his courage. "Calata would never do this! I'll just have to gather my strength and fight!"

The two opponents used their powers and charged forward at the same time. They crashed into each other and fell back. "Hee hee!" the ghost Calata snickered, "Don't you know? The power of living things is no match for that of ghosts!"

"Oh yeah? Well, I can still defeat you! Go back to Calata!" Silver sent a blast of psychic power at the ghost Calata, "It's time to return!" The powerful blast caused his opponent to vanish.

"Hey!" the leader ghost said when his new helper was gone.

Silver's emotions energized him and he glowed brighter than ever. "You hurt my friend…you will pay!" He shot an enormous beam at the two ghosts.

"Hey-AAH!" the leader ghost yelled as the blast of psychic power caused his minion and him to vanish.

Silver's glow dimmed before it faded, but he still had the energy to go on. "Calata…" he looked back sadly at his friend and then picked her up, "I have to find the Creature doctor!"

Carrying Calata, Silver raced to the Creature doctor's office. "Creature doctor!" he called out.

The doctor opened the door. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"This Calata was hit by a beam!" Silver replied.

After examining Calata, the doctor made a conclusion. "It appears the Calata was hit by a beam of electricity," then he looked sorrowful, "But her survival-there's not much of a chance-10%. She'll most likely…die."

"No! I won't let that happen!" Silver cried out. Tears began to fall from his eyes.

Later, Silver sat in the waiting room sadly. _I wonder if Calata will be all right…_ he thought.

"Silver!" a familiar voice called out. It was Web, who had seen Silver hurrying to the Creature doctor's office. "You're…crying! What's wrong?"

"It's…Calata! She…she only has a 10% chance of living!"

"What?!" Web exclaimed.

"She was hurt by a beam of electricity! She was trying to protect me! It's my fault!"

"Silver, calm down! I'm sure she'll be all right!" Web tried to reassure him, but he wasn't sure if Calata would be okay either.

"But…my friend is dying!" Silver exclaimed.

Just then, the Creature doctor came in the doorway. "You can see Calata now," he said.

Silver and Web went into the room where Calata was lying on a bed inside a glass chamber to recover. She was awake now and saw Silver come up beside the glass. "Silver, it's you…" she said weakly.

"Calata!" Silver said, "She's so…weak…"

"Silver, please try to calm down a little," the doctor told him, "I'll do what I can for Calata."

When Silver and Web went back to the waiting room, the same white creature who had helped Silver at the Events appeared in front of them. "It's you!" Silver said.

"Yes. My name is Miracle, and I sense your friend will be all right."

At that moment, the Creature doctor called out, "Silver! Web! A miracle has happened! Calata is fine!"

"Hmm," Miracle said to herself cheerfully and winked.

Silver and Web rushed to the room where Calata was and found her standing up and back in good health. "Calata! You're all right!" Silver said with joy.

When Silver, Web, and Calata left the Creature doctor's office, they ran about happily, rejoicing over Calata's miraculous recovery. Miracle had been right! She flew overhead and watched the three friends, smiling. "Looks like it's a happy ending!" she said.

(from March 12-13, 2010)

* * *

_I changed the wording in a few parts of this one because I don't really like them in the original or they seem unnecessary._


	7. Episode 7: What is Capia?

**The Silver and Web Series**_  
_Episode 7: What is Capia?

* * *

One night, Silver lay awake, lost in thought. His mind was on something that he was curious about…the Magic Jewels. He sat up and gazed at the purple jewel that sat beside his bed. _Tails said Magic Jewels are from Capia, and like Chaos Emeralds_… he thought. "I need to find out more!" he said to himself.

Silver got up and went to Tails's house. "Tails? Are you home?" he called out, but there was no answer. Then he caught sight of movement in the sky. Tails was flying his plane, but was too tired to pay attention and was swiftly heading toward the ground. "He's going to crash!" Silver exclaimed.

Tails was surprised when his plane suddenly began to glow, stopped in place, and then slowly moved down for a soft landing. "Are you all right?" Silver asked him, running up to his plane.

"Yeah. I think I fell asleep…" Tails said sheepishly.

Silver held up his Magic Jewel. "Well, I actually came here about this, and Capia."

"Well, I've been to Capia but I don't know a lot about either one," Tails replied, "But I do know someone who does." Silver got into the plane and Tails, more awake now, said, "This time I'll try not to fall asleep!"

After flying to the proper destination and then landing the plane, Tails led Silver to a white heart-shaped gate, which mysteriously opened on its own. While Tails already knew about the gate, Silver wondered why it opened by itself when they approached. Then, inside the gate, yellow griffin-like creatures and white Pegasus-like creatures were visible playing in the immense, beautiful forest. Silver was amazed. "Pegisan and Leaga? Those are a legendary Pokemon and a rare Creature!"

"This is the Forest of Wonders. A lot of unusual things happen here," Tails explained.

Tails led Silver into a cave, where a griffin-like creature sat. She had dark green fur with light green wings, light green fur on her tail tip, yellow markings on her wings, belly, and paws, an orange beak, black eyes, and pointy ears. She was a legendary Pokemon called Leagon. "Hello, Tails. I see you've brought a friend with you," she smiled.

"Hello," Tails replied cheerfully.

"I'm Silver, and I wanted to know more about Capia," Silver added.

"Well, you've come to the right place. Let me begin," Leagon replied, "Capia is a world, its own planet, that can only be entered or exited through a portal in this field or a portal in Capia. It was discovered thousands of years ago by an explorer who was a Creature known as Purlon. Eventually a fight suddenly broke out; soon after, the Purlon is said to have mysteriously become extinct. There are many creatures in Capia that only live there and can't be found anywhere else." She looked at the Magic Jewel Silver held. "There are six Magic Jewels; they are very powerful. But you must never go to Capia with your jewel. It's very precious to Capians and they will attack you if they see you with it."

"So they've lost this Magic Jewel?" Silver asked.

Leagon looked down seriously. "Yes. They will search for it."

"Well, thanks for your help," Silver said.

Once Tails and Silver left the cave, Tails yawned. "Let's go home," he said.

Tails flew Silver back to his house, and the two of them said goodbye to each other. Tails flew off in his plane and Silver went back into his room. He set his Magic Jewel back on the table by his bed and looked down at it with a smile, his curiosity satisfied for now. _Looks like there's more to these Magic Jewels than I thought!_ he thought.

Just then, Web came into the room. He had not noticed that Silver had been gone because he had been sleeping in another room, but he was awakened when Silver came back. "You're still awake?" he asked.

"Yeah…"

"Come on, let's go to bed."

"Okay," Silver replied, and he sat on his bed while Web sat at the foot of the bed, "And now I finally know more!"

"Huh?" Web was puzzled.

"Oh, it's nothing," Silver replied. But before he went to sleep, he thought, _But I'm still glad about it!  
_  
(from March 16-18, 2010)

* * *

_Not sure why Silver had to visit Tails in the middle of the night or why Tails thought it was a good idea to fly his plane while falling asleep...I guess I thought it would add more to the story somehow!_

_ Pegisan and Leagon are two legendary Pokemon I made up. At the time this story was made, Leaga was also a legendary Pokemon I made up and was one of my over 800 made-up Pokemon. But a year later, I cut my made-up Pokedex down to 188, and Leaga was one of the ones I took out, so now it is just a rare Creature._

_ Yes, there are Pokemon in this series. In the past my series used to be somewhat mixed-up with characters who did not belong appearing in them. The Silver and Web Series is one of the last series to do so._

_ Sorry I did not describe Pegisan or Leaga much; I have never decided on their exact coloring yet so it would be hard to accurately describe them. I'm also not sure why Silver hides his adventures from others so much in this series; I guess it's because the episodes would be too long if he always explained them._

_ Leagon normally isn't able to speak so I guess the one in this story is unique._

_ Pronunciations:_

_ Pegisan - pej-ee-sawn_

_ Leaga - lee-guh_

_ Leagon - lee-gawn_

_Purlon - pur-lawn_


	8. Episode 8: A Special Easter

**The Silver and Web Series**_  
_Episode 8: A Special Easter

* * *

One beautiful day, Silver was standing outside, taking in all the sights of the season. The grass was green, the trees were growing leaves and blossoms, and flowers were growing in the grass. "It looks like spring has finally arrived," he said.

"Silver, it's almost Easter!" Web called out from nearby.

"Oh yeah, we need to get ready for it," Silver replied.

Just then, there was a commotion a short distance away. A dark grey wolf-like creature with red eyes and a furry tail and ears, called a Drowa, was chasing a purple bird-like creature called a Colova. The Colova had a pink stripe on its head, back, and tail, light and dark blue wingtips, a lavender belly, and a green tail tip. Its beak and legs were yellow-orange with a band of red on each knee, and its eyes were yellow. "It's a Colova!" Silver said.

"And a Drowa!" Web added.

"It looks like the Colova's in trouble. Let's help it!" Silver used his psychic power to throw the Drowa backward, and it growled.

Grateful, Colova flew over to Silver and Web. "Colova!" it said. _You saved my life!_

"Buneary!" said a cheerful voice. Silver, Web, and Colova turned to catch sight of a Buneary hopping through the grass, carrying a basket of Easter eggs. "The Easter Buneary?" Silver said. Then, a beam came from behind and hit Web and him. "Whoa!" he said.

"AAH!" Web shouted. The two of them looked ahead to see Drowa glaring at them and growling angrily. Growling loudly, it stood up on its hind legs and surrounded itself with dark power.

But Colova was ready. "Colova!" it surrounded itself with light power, and both Drowa and it attacked at the same time. Their attacks collided, and then Silver hit Drowa with a psychic beam, sending it flying. When it landed, it ran away.

"We did it!" Silver cheered. Web and he had stopped Drowa and made a new friend.

The next day, Web got up in the morning and found two filled Easter baskets. "The Easter Buneary came!" he exclaimed.

Silver came and picked up his normal-sized Easter basket, while Web picked up a tiny Easter egg from his miniature Easter basket. "It looks like this is a special Easter!" Silver said.

(from March 31-April 7, 2010)

* * *

_This is a pretty short episode because I remember not having a lot of ideas for what happened in it. Also, it was actually finished after Easter...I remember being sick over Easter that year, which explains why this episode took so long._

_ Colova and Drowa are Creatures I made up. Drowa, like Leaga, was originally a Pokemon but is now just a Creature. Also, Buneary is a good Pokemon for Easter, right? ^_^_

_ Colova is pronounced kuh-loh-vuh and Drowa is pronounced droh-uh._


	9. Episode 9: New Place and Adventure

**The Silver and Web Series**_  
_Episode 9: New Place and Adventure

* * *

One day, Silver looked down at his purple Magic Jewel, still curious about the land it had come from. "I know about Capia now, but I wonder what it's like…" he said. He had an idea. _I'll go there and see what it's like_! Following Leagon's advice not to take his Magic Jewel with him, he set it aside and ran outside. Then he went to where he remembered seeing the heart-shaped gate, which opened by itself again when he came near. He went into the Forest of Wonders and eventually found a purple and green swirling circle, which he knew must be the portal to Capia.

Leagon saw Silver standing by the portal. "Silver? What's he doing here?" she wondered. "Silver, wait!" she called out as the hedgehog jumped into the portal, but it was too late. "He's in Capia now. I hope he'll be all right."

Meanwhile, Silver found himself surrounded by a purple and green swirling design. "What is this place? It looks so strange…" The odd design soon faded and Silver landed on the grass. _This must be Capia,_ he thought. The landscape itself looked no different from his own world so far.

Suddenly, Silver felt something brush against the back of his head. "Huh?" he looked back, but no one was there, "There's something here, but I can't see it!" A bright light came from in front of him, and a beam came from the light that knocked him back.

From the mysterious light came a huge purple lion wearing a crown on his head. He glared at this new visitor who he thought might have bad intentions, but he made the mistake of moving behind Silver. The hedgehog, flying back from the beam's impact, crashed right into the lion. "You will die!" he roared, revealing his sharp claws.

Luckily, before he could attack, a huge purple lioness raced to the scene and grabbed onto one of his front legs, stopping him. "King, stop it!" she said.

The king of Capia looked over at the lioness and his anger disappeared. "Queen!"

"You should be ashamed of yourself. You scared this poor creature!" the queen of Capia looked over at Silver and gently helped him to his feet. "I'm sorry, the king has a very short temper. What's your name?"

"I'm Silver, Silver the Hedgehog. I'm from outside Capia," Silver replied.

Meanwhile, Leagon rushed out of the Forest of Wonders towards Silver's house. _I have to find Web!_ she thought. When she found the spider standing in the front yard, she stopped worriedly. "Web, Silver went to Capia!"

"What?!" Web exclaimed.

That night in Capia, the queen let Silver stay in an extra bedroom. "Try to get some sleep. We'll see if we can get the portal back," she said as she walked out the door to the room and closed it.

Silver noticed a book lying open on a table at the foot of the bed and took a closer look. On one page was an image of six glowing jewels, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple. The open pages read:

"Magic Jewels

Magic Jewels are very powerful magical jewels from Capia; there are six total. The Magic Jewels not only give power to Capia itself, but they also can give extra power to all living things. One who possesses all six jewels and is good will become immensely powerful once reciting this line:

_Magic Jewels, unite! Fill my heart with your power!_"

After reading these pages, Silver remained curious about the Magic Jewels' power. _I wonder if I'll get all six Magic Jewels…_ he thought, _I'd better get to sleep._

The next morning, Silver sat up and yawned while the queen opened the door to the room. "I see you're awake!" she said.

"Heh heh…" Silver laughed nervously.

The king also came into the doorway. "Good news! We've found the portal!" he said.

So the queen and he led Silver outside to the area where the portal had appeared. "Goodbye!" they said together when their new friend stood by the portal.

"Goodbye!" Silver said, and he jumped into the portal, waving to his new friends. The three of them were sad to leave each other, but they were also glad that Silver was going back home.

When Silver arrived back at his house, Web came to greet him. "Silver, you're back! What happened in Capia?"

"Well, it's a long story…but it all turned out okay!" Silver replied. Web, Leagon, and he were glad that things were fine.

(from April 11-12, 2010)

* * *

_Not sure how Leagon knew Web or where he was staying...I guess some things like them meeting each other must have happened between episodes. :P_

_ I changed the wording of the writing on the pages of the open book because the original didn't sound right._


	10. Episode 10: Silver and Web's New Friend

**The Silver and Web Series**_  
_Episode 10: Silver and Web's New Friend

* * *

One lovely spring day, Silver was relaxing on the branch of a tree. Web looked up at him from the ground. "Silver, what are you doing up there?" he asked.

"I'm just relaxing," Silver looked down at his friend and then at the clear blue sky, "It's a beautiful spring day. It's perfect for relaxing."

Suddenly, a voice cried out from nearby, "Chinon! Chinon!" A creature that looked somewhat similar to Silver was running frantically toward the tree. He had a tan spiky shape floating behind his head, small tan quill-like wings, whiskers, and claws and was smaller than Silver. A large bird-like creature with brown feathers on its body, white feathers on its head, brown eyes, a yellow beak and legs, sharp claws, and a short tail was flying after him. It was a Bomb Bird.

Silver sat up and Web climbed up to the branch to get a better view. "It's a Silver Chinon!" Silver said.

"It's in trouble!" Web added.

Silver knew what to do. It was time for a special move that Sonic characters could use to combine their powers with their respective Character Chinons. "Communication!" he raised his arms and glowed and the Silver Chinon also began to glow, becoming aware of the special move. Both of their psychic powers combined and created a powerful beam that struck the Bomb Bird, who flew away in retreat.

The grateful Silver Chinon ran over to Silver and Web. "Chinon Chinon Chi!" he said. _Thank you for saving me. My name is Sil-Chi!_

"I'm Silver, and this is my friend Web," Silver replied.

"Chinon Chi!" _It's nice to meet you!_

A moment later, Silver used his psychic power to float back up to the tree branch. "Time to go back to the tree!"

Web used a spiderweb to go up the tree and Sil-Chi flew up to the tree branch. "We wanted to relax too!" Web laughed, standing on one of Silver's quills. Sil-Chi sat beside Silver, who petted him.

Meanwhile in Capia, an evil scheme was being planned. The evil Calata who had once trapped Silver and many other creatures stood next to a slender winged creature with purple fur and white on his face, belly, and wing tips. He had white fins on his head, around his neck, and on his tail; his neck fins had blue diamond shapes on them. His eyes were yellow, his nose round and black, and he had claws on each paw. He was Lenarok, and his goal was to become a leader of Capia so he could carry out all his evil plans with ease. "This plan will work, I'm sure!" he said.

"Let's awaken him," Calata said.

The same black creature who had caused trouble for Silver at the Events was unconscious and suspended inside a machine in a strange liquid. When the liquid was drained, he immediately opened his eyes. "What? Where am I?"

"You've been asleep for about two months," Lenarok answered.

The creature remembered what had happened to him last and looked angry. "Oh, yeah…Miracle took me out of Silver's brain…I will get them both!"

After a little while, Silver noticed the sun beginning to set. He told Web and Sil-Chi, "It's getting late. Let's go home." As they came down from the tree and walked home together, he thought, _It looks like we have a new friend!  
_  
(from April 16-17, 2010)

* * *

_Chinon is a Sonic Creature I made up that is similar to Chao (though they look quite different), with many different types. The Character Chinons are rarer, special Chinons that resemble different characters from Sonic and have similar powers._

_ Bomb Bird is a Creature I made up, but it's actually supposed to be from Bomberman. Like I said, I often had characters appear in the wrong series in my old stories._

_ Chinon is pronounced chee-nawn and Lenarok is pronounced leh-nuh-rawk._


	11. Episode 11: Sil-Chi's Discovery

**The Silver and Web Series**_  
_Episode 11: Sil-Chi's Discovery

* * *

"Silver, you sure are up there a lot!" Web looked up at Silver, who was napping on the branch of the tree.

"Chinon Chinon!" a voice sang. In the field, a Silver Chinon named Silvy was skipping about cheerfully; she looked just like Sil-Chi except she wore a pink bow on her head. Hearing the voice, Sil-Chi looked out from behind a bush curiously. When he saw Silvy, his eyes and the shape floating behind his head turned into hearts.

"SILVER!" Web shouted out, waking Silver and causing him to jump.

"Whoa!" he said. He nearly fell off the tree branch, but was able to grab onto it.

"Sil-Chi is in love!" Web announced.

With hearts still in his eyes, Sil-_C_hi leapt at Silvy, but she saw him coming and began to run away. "Sil-Chi, stop it!" Silver said, but Sil-Chi did not listen. He stopped for a moment and cried, but then went back to chasing Silvy. Silver sighed.

"Welcome to the strange world of Sil-Chi!" Web said, watching the chase taking place ahead.

However, soon Silvy looked over, seeing that Sil-Chi was actually in love with her. She stopped and turned around, her eyes and the shape floating behind her head becoming hearts. "Chi!" _He likes me! _She ran over to Sil-Chi and gave him a hug; he blushed happily.

"Ha ha…" Silver laughed, "looks like everything turned out all right!"

(from April 23-26, 2010)

* * *

_This is one of the shortest episodes so far. I guess I didn't have a lot of ideas for its events._


	12. Episode 12: Trouble in Capia

**The Silver and Web Series**_  
_Episode 12: Trouble in Capia

* * *

One day, Silver, Web, and Sil-Chi were walking outside when they caught sight of something green and sparkling in the grass. "It's a Magic Jewel!" Silver picked it up and Web and Sil-Chi took a closer look.

In Capia, a slender, elegant creature with white fur and pale yellow on her face, belly, paws, and wing tips was standing at the communication device in the Capian Palace. She had white fins on her head, around her neck, and on her tail; her neck fins had lavender oval shapes on them. Her eyes were blue, her nose round and black, and a yellow halo floated above her head. She was a leader of Capia, who worked to protect the planet and to make sure that the Magic Jewels were kept safe. "Capen! Come in, Capen!" she said, pushing a button on the device.

Capen, a huge green creature with short curvy ears and blank black eyes, appeared on the screen. She was the most powerful leader of Capia and incredibly wise and knowledgeable. While she did not live in Capia but at a place in space known as the Teleporter, she still was able to keep an eye on Capia and protect it; despite her unique and expressionless appearance, she was really very calm and caring. "Lelenar? What is it?" she asked.

Lelenar looked worried. "It's awful! Two Magic Jewels are missing!"

"That can only mean one thing…" Capen replied, "Someone is collecting them. The jewels seem to be finding the collector themselves. That means it must be for a good purpose!"

"But Capia cannot survive without the Magic Jewels!"

"I know…we'll just have to see what happens."

_What are we going to do?_ Lelenar thought with concern, _Capia and all its inhabitants are at stake! _"But the Magic Jewels' collector…what if their heart is filled with evil?!" she exclaimed.

"Lelenar, those jewels know more than any living creature-even me! They can see the near future. They can see into their collector's heart. Just don't worry."

Lelenar sighed. "I'm sorry. I'll stop worrying so much."

Meanwhile, Silver told his friends, "Let's take this Magic Jewel home where the other one is." Then the three of them walked home, glad to have found their second Magic Jewel.

(from May 1-3, 2010)

* * *

_Another short one. :P_

_ Lelenar is pronounced lel-eh-nawr and Capen is pronounced kayp-en._


	13. Episode 13: The Mysterious Cave

**The Silver and Web Series**_  
_Episode 13: The Mysterious Cave

* * *

One day, Silver took Sil-Chi outside for a walk. "Are you ready, Sil-Chi?" he asked his friend.

"Chinon!" Sil-Chi replied happily. The two of them began to walk, but it was not long before, in one spot, the ground suddenly crumbled beneath Silver, sending him down into the space below. "Chi!" Sil-Chi cried out. He looked down but could not see any sign of Silver below.

Silver found himself surrounded by a mysterious pink bubble that slowed his descent and landed him gently on the ground. He looked back when he heard a "Mew!" Behind him, a Mew floated in the air in front of the opening to a cave. It turned and went into the cave, and Silver followed it. It stopped at a corner, turned to Silver, and motioned toward another room to the side. "Mew!" _Follow me!_

_Where is it leading me? _Silver wondered as he ran after Mew.

In the huge room, Mew stopped in front of a bush and looked back. "Mew Mew!" _It's behind this bush!_

When Silver took a look over the bush, he gasped. There, in front of the bush, a creature with pale yellow fur, large brown eyes, pointy curved ears, white fur on its belly, and a fluffy tail with four yellow orbs on its tips sat by a pool of water. It was a rare Pokemon called a Nellaby. It was petting a Neutral Chao while a Neutral Chaos Chao sat by the water, a Hero Chaos Chao and a Dark Chaos Chao swam in the pool, and a Hero Chao, a Dark Chao, and another Mew played in the air above. It was a beautiful sight.

The Mew that had led Silver into the cave floated over to Nellaby. "Mew!" it called out. _Nellaby!_

Nellaby stood up and, when she saw Silver, came over to him and bowed politely. "I am very pleased to meet you. I'm Nellaby." Then she looked at Silver. "There's actually a reason why you're here and why you're finding the Magic Jewels. You are finding them for an important event that will happen soon…but you'll have to wait and see what it is."

Silver was puzzled by Nellaby's words. An important event? What kind of event would it be, and how did Nellaby know that it would happen?

Nellaby went over to a small chest on the ground and opened it, taking out a yellow jewel. She placed it in Silver's hand. "Here. Take this Magic Jewel."

"Are you sure you don't need it?" Silver asked.

"Yes. It only came here to find you!" Nellaby replied with a smile.

"Thank you. I'll keep it safe," Silver said. Then he turned toward the room's entrance and looked back at his new friends. "Well, I'd better leave now. I have a friend waiting for me." So he left the cave, saying goodbye to the others. Nellaby, the two Mews, and the six Chao followed him to the cave's entrance and waved goodbye.

Meanwhile, Sil-Chi looked down at the ground with tears in his eyes, wondering if Silver was all right. Then, he heard a familiar voice call out his name. He turned quickly to see Silver floating up to the ledge with his third Magic Jewel using his psychic power. "Chinon!" the Chinon exclaimed and hugged his friend with joy.

When the two of them had returned home, Silver held his three Magic Jewels in his arms and looked down at them. "Well, it looks like we have three Magic Jewels now," he told Sil-Chi, "Maybe someday we'll have all of them!"

(from May 7-8, 2010)

* * *

_Nellaby is a Pokemon I made up. It is a rare Pokemon but not Legendary. It normally isn't supposed to be able to speak so the one in this story must be unique. Nellaby is pronounced nel-uh-bee._


	14. Episode 14: Chinon Garden

**The Silver and Web Series**_  
_Episode 14: Chinon Garden

* * *

One day, Silver and Sil-Chi were spending some time enjoying the outdoors when Silver noticed a tall entrance nearby. It was white and adorned with flowers and a sign on its top read "The Chinon Garden - Welcome!" Beside the entrance were a trash can and a sign that read "Please, no littering!"

Silver ran over to the entrance. "Sil-Chi, look at this!" he called out.

"Chinon!" Sil-Chi said, excited to see a place for Chinons.

The two of them went into the entrance and found an older man sitting on one of the steps in front of his house with a Fluffy Chinon. This Chinon looked similar to Eevee, with a white cloud shape floating behind its head and small white cloud-shaped wings. "Hi, I'm the owner of the Chinon Garden, and this is my pet Fluffy Chinon, Fluff," the man said, "Who are you?"

"I'm Silver, and this is my Silver Chinon friend Sil-Chi," Silver replied.

"Well, I hope you have a good time here."

A short time later, Silver told Sil-Chi, "Let's look around."

Just then, a voice called out, "Chinon!" It was Fluff, who was running towards Silver and Sil-Chi carrying an orange jewel. She stopped in front of Silver and held out the jewel.

"A Magic Jewel!" Silver said, "But…why do you want us to have it?"

"Chinon Chinon Chi," Fluff explained. _We don't have any use for it and we felt that you'll need it._

"Well, okay. Thanks!" Silver took the jewel from Fluff.

Later, after spending some time at the Chinon Garden enjoying the sights, Silver saw that the sun was starting to set; it was time to leave. He said goodbye to the man and waved as he walked away. "Thanks for coming! Bye!" the man replied as he waved.

Sil-Chi was still having fun playing with Fluff when Silver called out, "Sil-Chi! It's time to go home!"

Sil-Chi looked back to see Silver standing in the distance, waving his arm to get his attention. He started to run to Silver, but then stopped and looked back at the Chinon Garden, a bit sad to leave his new friends. But he saw both of them waving goodbye and smiled. "Chi!" Then Silver and he walked away from the Chinon Garden, looking back at times and waving until they could not see it anymore. With their fourth Magic Jewel, they headed for home.

(from May 14-19, 2010)

* * *

_The Fluffy Chinon is another type of Character Chinon. It resembles Fluffy, an Eevee who is Sonic's pet in my stories._

_ I actually got a new favorite character and started losing interest in this series in the middle of this episode, but I finished it anyway._


	15. Episode 15: Something is Coming

**The Silver and Web Series**_  
_Episode 15: Something is Coming

* * *

Silver watched as a beautiful sunset showed in the sky one evening. "Isn't it a beautiful sunset?" he asked his friend Sil-Chi, who came over beside him.

"Chinon!" Sil-Chi agreed. He smiled, happy to see the lovely display of colors in the sky. But then, suddenly, he was enveloped in darkness and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he found that he could see nothing but darkness.

"Sil-Chi!" an unfamiliar menacing voice called out, "Your future is small, I know your fate. You are in great danger, and so is Silver. There's nothing you can do. Hahaha!"

At these ominous words and strange surroundings, Sil-Chi began to panic. _No! How…?_ he attempted to run, to get anywhere besides this place of a frightening darkness and voice, _It's not possible! It can't happen! This can't be true!_

"Nothing you can do!" the voice shouted, "Hahahaha!" Then, Sil-Chi found himself surrounded in a purple light, and the darkness vanished. What had just happened had been a vision. Now Sil-Chi was back on the grass beside Silver but frozen with terror, the terrible voice and its message still echoing in his head.

Silver, noticing Sil-Chi lying on the ground stricken with fear, was worried about him. "Sil-Chi! What's wrong?" he asked. He ran into the house and came back a few minutes later with Sil-Chi's bowl filled with water. "Here, this should help," he said, setting the bowl in front of his friend. Sil-Chi managed to smile and began to drink the water, calming down a bit. "How do you feel now?" Silver asked.

"Chinon!" Sil-Chi replied, now calmer again. _Much better!_

After Sil-Chi finished his water, Silver and he looked up at the sky, seeing that now it was dark and filled with stars. "Look at all the stars. It's later than I thought!" Silver said. Then he saw a flash of light falling from the sky. "That one's falling!" However, when the falling object came nearer to the ground, it was clear that it was not a star but a glittering red jewel. "It's a Magic Jewel!" Silver said, picking up his fifth Magic Jewel once it reached the ground, "Now we have five Magic Jewels and we only need one more!"

In a mysterious place an evil creature was lurking, speaking to himself in the same voice that Sil-Chi had heard. "Haha! They don't know what's coming!"

(from May 22-23, 2010)

* * *

_When I made this episode I actually already had a new favorite character and had lost interest in this series, but I made this one anyway. After that I took a long break from the series because I had other favorite characters, but now that Silver is my favorite character again I'm finally continuing!_

_ This is the last of the old episodes, so up next will be the new ones!_


	16. Episode 16: Mystery's Maze

**The Silver and Web Series**_  
_Episode 16: Mystery's Maze

_The first of the new episodes!_

* * *

The day after finding their fifth Magic Jewel, Silver, Web, and Sil-Chi came outside to enjoy the nice weather. "Wow, what a beautiful day!" Web said, "Look at that clear blue sky!" But just then, darkness filled the sky. "Huh? Maybe I shouldn't have said so much…"

The darkness soon surrounded the three of them and their surroundings changed. "What's going on? Where are we?" Silver said as they appeared to be in another place. The dark background changed into one filled with colorful paths.

"Hahahaha!" a familiar menacing voice laughed evilly. Silver, Web, and Sil-Chi quickly turned to see the same black creature that had caused trouble for Silver one time in the Events. "I am Mystery, the greatest of all creatures! If you want to find me, you'll have to get through my maze. I warn you, though-you'll never beat me!" Then he disappeared.

"That was the same creature I saw in my dream back at the Events! So he's behind this!" Silver ran ahead, "Come on!"

Web followed him, but Sil-Chi stood behind for a moment, recognizing Mystery's voice as the same one he had heard in his unsettling vision the night before. _I've got to pull myself together!_ he thought. Gathering his courage, he ran after his friends.

Before they had gone far on the path, a hole suddenly opened up in the ground beneath Web. "AAH!" he shouted, but before he could fall far, he began to glow and floated up.

Silver's psychic power brought Web out of the hole and onto his hand. "We'd better be careful," he told the spider, "More traps like that could be ahead."

The three of them continued on along the path until a wall of spikes appeared in front of them. Silver, nearly running right into them, gasped and backed away. "Looks like this place is really dangerous!"

"Silver, follow the pink light!" a familiar gentle voice said, "It will lead you to Mystery!"

Silver looked up at where the voice had come from but saw no one there. "That sounded like Miracle!" The three friends could see a pink light shining along one path ahead, so they followed it. Arrows of darkness aimed at them from above, but they were able to avoid all of them. When some more arrows came straight for them, Silver used his psychic powers to send them in the opposite direction.

"I'm surprised you've made it this far," came Mystery's voice, "Can you survive this?" Three fireballs flew at them; Silver ducked, Web moved to the side, and Sil-Chi jumped to evade them.

"Look out!" Silver exclaimed when another huge fireball shot forward. He dove at Web and Sil-Chi, pushing them out of the way. Then, carrying both of them in his arms, he floated ahead, dodging the fireballs as they came.

Finally, Mystery reappeared. "So, you've completed my maze…you are persistent creatures. Still, this is the end of the line for you! Time to finish you off!" With him using his dark powers and Silver using his psychic powers, the two of them moved forward in the air, ready to charge, as Web and Sil-Chi watched.

Will Silver, Web, and Sil-Chi be able to defeat Mystery? Find out in episode 17!

(from April 4-7, 2019)


	17. Episode 17: Fight to the Finish!

**The Silver and Web Series**_  
_Episode 17: Fight to the Finish!

* * *

After completing Mystery's maze, Silver, Web, and Sil-Chi were ready to fight him. Silver and Mystery, each of them using his powers, charged at one another. But when they collided, Mystery's power was greater than Silver's, sending the hedgehog to the ground. He tried using his psychic power on Mystery, but the villain was able to break out of it. "What?!" Silver exclaimed.

"Haha! Your powers are no match for mine!" Mystery said. Web sent a spiderweb at him, wrapping him up and limiting his movements. "Hey!" Mystery tried to free himself but it was no use.

"Now's our chance, Sil-Chi!" Silver told his Chinon friend, "Maybe if we use our psychic powers together…communication!" The two of them combined their powers, sending a powerful beam at Mystery.

"Argh!" the beam struck Mystery but also freed him from the spiderwebs wrapped around him. "You puny little weaklings really think you can beat me?" he got up and began to charge at Web, "Take this!"

"Not so fast!" Silver ran in front of Web and caught Mystery, stopping him, while Web ran away. However, even though he combined his psychic power and muscle power to hold Mystery back with all his strength, he still struggled beneath the villain's weight and power. Soon, Mystery used his powers on Silver, knocking him to the ground. Then, Sil-Chi ran in front of Silver. "Sil-Chi!" Silver said. He gasped when Sil-Chi suddenly became surrounded in yellow light.

When the light faded, Sil-Chi's appearance had changed. His fur had turned pale yellow, the fur around his neck and chest had turned yellow, and his eyes had turned red. The two quills on the back of his head curved upward, his wings were orange and curved upward, and the shape behind his head was even more spiky and turquoise with tan in the center. He had a light blue circular symbol on his forehead and a long tail that glowed white and turquoise at the tip. "Chinon!" he let out a battle cry while his body became surrounded in blue light.

"All right! Sil-Chi's become a Super Silver Chinon!" Silver said.

The now more powerful Sil-Chi fired a large beam at Mystery and then smacked him with his long tail. But Mystery was not ready to give up yet. A mysterious dark red light came from his paw as he charged up power. Sil-Chi also charged up power, ready to attack. But before he could attack, the dark red light rapidly grew until it caused a huge blast around Sil-Chi. "Chinon!" he cried out as the blast sent him flying.

Silver shaded his eyes from the bright light caused by Mystery's attack. "Sil-Chi!" he shouted.

"Silver, use this!" came Miracle's voice just then, and a blue jewel fell from above, landing in Silver's hands.

Silver looked down at the jewel he held. "The sixth Magic Jewel! Now I have them all! What was the phrase I read in that Capian book again?" he closed his eyes, trying to remember, "…Right! Magic Jewels, unite! Fill my heart with your power!" The six Magic Jewels Silver had collected surrounded him, glowing while they spun around him. Then they glowed very brightly, transforming him into Super Silver. Now his fur was pale yellow, the fur around his neck and chest was yellow, his eyes were red, the two quills on the back of his head curved upward, and his body was surrounded by yellow light.

Super Silver charged at Mystery with new power. "I'll show you not to mess with us!" He collided with Mystery, sending him to the ground.

"I won't give up that easily!" Mystery got up and charged again, and so did Silver. The two of them collided, but in his Super form Silver was able to overpower Mystery. "No!" the villain yelled as he fell back and vanished, defeated. Silver slowly went back to the ground and turned back to normal; the Magic Jewels reappeared, no longer glowing, and Mystery's maze disappeared, making the normal grass and sky visible again.

Silver noticed Sil-Chi lying on the ground with Web standing by him and rushed to his side. "Sil-Chi! Are you okay, buddy?" he asked with concern.

Sil-Chi's tail glow was growing dimmer, but he weakly lifted his head and opened his eyes. "Chi…Chi…Chinon…Chi." _Silver…Web…we did it…together. _Sadly, Mystery's mysterious attack had been immensely powerful and had dealt a fatal blow with one hit. Sil-Chi's head dropped and his eyes closed again, and as his tail glow faded completely, he breathed his last. Then, he was surrounded by a grey light.

"Sil-Chi, no!" Silver cried out, but when the light faded, Sil-Chi was gone, "He's gone…" Tears welled up in both Silver and Web's eyes.

Miracle appeared beside them. "I'm sorry I could not help you much, but Mystery's power prevented me from entering his maze," she explained. Silver held the blue Magic Jewel while Web and he looked down at it, tears falling from their eyes. Miracle looked at them sadly. "Sil-Chi was a very brave fighter. He sacrificed himself to protect his friends and stop Mystery." She picked up Web with one arm and put her other arm around Silver in an attempt to comfort them. "But he is not gone forever. He will live on in our hearts and memories." Even in their grief and sorrow, the three of them knew that Sil-Chi, the brave fighter, would remain with them forever.

(from April 12-14, 2019)

* * *

_This one has a sad ending, but don't worry, things will get more cheerful soon!_


	18. Episode 18: Saving Capia!

**The Silver and Web Series**_  
_Episode 18: Saving Capia!

* * *

The battle with Mystery had ended and he had been defeated…sadly, the battle had also cost Sil-Chi his life. Silver stood outside his house, staring down at the blue Magic Jewel in his hand while tears fell from his eyes. The other five Magic Jewels lay around him and all six of them were dim, their power drained in the battle. "I can't believe Sil-Chi is gone…but he would want me to continue without him," Silver missed his friend, but he knew life must go on. "I have to move on!" he declared, gathering his courage.

"Silver!" a familiar voice called out. It was Tails, rushing toward Silver as fast as he could; he was obviously in a hurry about something. He stopped and looked at the six Magic Jewels with surprise. "You've found all six Magic Jewels?"

"Yes…what's wrong?"

"Capia needs those jewels to exist and is in trouble! We have to take them back to where they belong!"

"Okay, let's go!" Silver answered. He picked up two of the other Magic Jewels while Tails picked up the three remaining ones, and both of them ran to the Forest of Wonders.

"Here we are!" Tails announced after Silver and he arrived in Capia from the portal, "We'd better hide the Magic Jewels so no one sees us carrying them." Silver and he hid the jewels from sight.

Tails and Silver looked up when they saw something flying in the sky. It was a large, unusual creature with the head of a dragon, the body of a lion, the legs of a horse, the tail of a fox, and wings on its back. "What's that?" Silver asked.

"A Dracora!" Tails answered, "We need to stay away from it or it might sense the Magic Jewels with us!"

However, the Dracora had already noticed them and flew at them, growling. "Too late!" Silver said as Tails and he started to run. But Dracora was faster and was able to catch them. It charged at them, sending Silver flying over its head. "Whoa!" he said.

"Silver!" Tails said, and Dracora charged at him too, but then he found himself sitting on its back behind Silver. "Huh?" When Dracora stopped and let Tails and Silver off its back, they were in front of a huge, elegant building. Both of them had been there before and recognized it. "The Capian Palace!" Tails said.

The two of them walked inside the palace as its front door was open, but as soon as they were inside it closed on them, and they found three spears pointed at them. "Stop, thieves!" Three red dog-like creatures with horns on their foreheads, cream on their faces, bellies, and paws, and yellow triangular markings on their foreheads stood across from them, each holding a spear. "Don't make a move!" they growled, "We know you have the Magic Jewels! We can feel their power!"

"Guards, lower your weapons!" a voice commanded. It was the queen of Capia, followed by the king.

"King! Queen!" the three dog-like creatures exclaimed as they looked back. They obeyed the queen's command, lowered their spears, and moved aside for her.

The queen smiled and walked up to Tails and Silver, who were glad to see her. "Tails! Silver! How good to see you again! Let us go to the Magic Altar and return the jewels." She could also feel that the two of them had the Magic Jewels, but she had met them before and knew that they would not have ill intentions.

Tails, Silver, and the king and queen left the Capian Palace and went into a field where the Magic Altar lay. It looked like a somewhat large grey square stone with mysterious light blue markings on the front and back and six small openings for the Magic Jewels. Right now, standing in front of it was Lelenar, who was anxious about Capia's current state without its Magic Jewels. "Lelenar?" the queen said.

Lelenar looked back, recognizing the voice. "King! Queen!" Then, at that moment, the ground began to shake as if in an earthquake. "AAH!" Lelenar shouted.

Tails and Silver tried to keep their balance. "Capia is beginning to fall!" the king told them, "Quickly, place the Magic Jewels on the altar!" So the two of them rushed over to the Magic Altar, took out the six Magic Jewels, and placed one in each opening. As soon as this was done, the jewels began to glow again and the shaking ceased.

Lelenar breathed a sigh of relief and walked over to Tails and Silver. "Phew, Capia should be all right now. Thank you, Tails and…um…"

"Silver," Silver finished.

"Ah, and Silver. Pleased to meet you. Tell me, how did you two find all of the Magic Jewels?"

So Silver told Lelenar and the king and queen all about how he had found all six Magic Jewels and what he had done with them. "…So after Tails gave me my first Magic Jewel, the rest of them came to me or were given to me. I then used their power to defeat Mystery."

"It's just as the leader of Capia, Capen, suspected," Lelenar told him, "The Magic Jewels sensed that you would need their power and had a good heart…so they revealed themselves to you."

Meanwhile, Lenarok and the evil Calata were in Lenarok's hideout. "I can't believe Mystery lost again! That Silver is more powerful than I expected!" Lenarok growled.

"What are we going to do?" Calata asked.

Lenarok looked over at Mystery, who was suspended in liquid while unconscious again. "We'll just have to let him sleep for a while. Maybe then he'll be even stronger."

Lelenar and the king and queen took Silver and Tails to where the portal had appeared. "Now that Capia is peaceful again, it's time for us to go home," Tails said. Then Silver and he jumped into the portal while everyone said goodbye.

After the portal disappeared, Lelenar frowned and thought back on what Silver had said about how he had used the Magic Jewels. _So Mystery is out doing his evil deeds…_ she thought.

(from April 17-20, 2019)

* * *

_Tails already knows the king, the queen, and Lelenar because he went to Capia in some of my old stories from other series._

_I actually made Dracora way back in 2008, but I never gave it a name until this story! It's pronounced drah-kor-uh._


	19. Episode 19: After Sorrow Comes Joy

**The Silver and Web Series**_  
_Episode 19: After Sorrow Comes Joy

* * *

One beautiful day, Silvy the Silver Chinon was walking about cheerfully, enjoying the sights. Nearby, Silver and Web were looking at the colorful flowers growing near Silver's house. Web caught sight of Silvy and said, "Silver, look who it is!"

When Silver looked over and saw Silvy, he waved and called out, "Hey, Silvy!"

"Chinon!" Silvy smiled and ran over to him.

"Long time no see! How have you been?" Silver asked Silvy.

"Chi!" Silvy replied, and then she looked around. "Chi Chi?" _Where's Sil-Chi?_

Silver looked down sadly. "I'm sorry, Silvy…he…he lost his life during our last battle."

"Chinon?!" Silvy exclaimed with tears in her eyes, devastated at the news. She hugged Silver and began to cry.

He hugged her back. "It's okay. He is still with us in spirit," he attempted to comfort her. Then, Silvy suddenly fell to her knees weakly. "Silvy, are you all right? Maybe we should see the Creature doctor…"

Silver and Web took Silvy to the same Creature doctor who had helped Calata before. After examining her, he came into the waiting room with her, smiling. "I have good news! Not only is Silvy healthy, she will also give birth to four baby Chinons, very soon!" That explained why Silvy appeared to have gained weight.

Silver and Web were excited to hear this. "Really?!" Silver said, "Hear that, Silvy? You're going to be a mother!"

"Chinon!" Silvy was so happy she performed a little dance.

That night, Silver let Silvy stay at his house so she could give birth in a safe place. He let her sleep in the pet bed Sil-Chi had used and put out bowls of food and water for her. "Here you go, Silvy-a nice, comfortable place to have your babies," he said. He petted Silvy's head. "How do you like it?"

"Chinon!" Silvy liked it.

The next morning, Silver woke up when Web jumped on top of him. "Silver, wake up!" he said excitedly, "Silvy's babies are born!"

"All right!" Silver jumped out of bed and hurried after Web. When the two of them came to Silvy's bed, they found her lying there with four tiny newborn Chinons beside her. The babies were blue with yellow on their faces and bellies, white on their tail tips, tiny pink wings, and round yellow and turquoise shapes behind their heads. They had very little fur and their eyes were shut. Silvy licked one of them tenderly. "Congratulations, Silvy!" Silver told the proud new mother.

A week passed, and the baby Chinons grew and began to play. Now it was time for them to have their first checkup. Afterwards, the Creature doctor set the four little Chinons on a table. "Four healthy Chinons-two males and two females!" he announced while setting down the last one. By now the Chinons' fur was growing so they had some green fur on their heads, and their dark blue eyes had opened.

The last Chinon, after being placed on the table, moved in front of the others and looked at Silver, holding out its arms. "Huh?" he was unsure what it wanted. Then, it jumped into his arms and began to lick him. "Hey!" he smiled.

The doctor also smiled. "That female appears to like you a lot!"

As time passed, the young Chinons continued to grow and learn. One particular Chinon continued to be close to Silver! Eventually, it was time to find a new home for them. Silver held the female Chinon who had formed a bond with him already in his arms and looked down at her. "Chinon, since you have already chosen me, I'd like to keep you," he told her, "But I need to find a new home for your mother, brothers, and sister." He gently placed her in the pet bed and went over to the door with Silvy and the other three babies, who looked back and waved. "I'll be right back, okay? Keep an eye on Chinon while I'm gone, Web!"

After Silver closed the door, Chinon jumped out of the bed and ran over to the door. "Chinon!" she cried out. She stared at the door for a moment and then began to cry, missing Silver already. "Chi!"

Web tried to cheer Chinon up. "Don't cry, Chinon! Um…watch this!" he sent a spiderweb at the ceiling and hung from it, moving himself up and down like a yo-yo. Chinon quieted and looked at him but then began to cry again. "Oh boy, this is going to be a long wait…"

Later, the door finally opened again and Silver came inside. "Web! Chinon! I'm back!" he said. Both Web and Chinon were glad to see him, especially Chinon. She joyfully leapt into his arms and licked him, the shape behind her head becoming a heart. "Hey, cut it out!" Silver laughed.

"I'm glad you're back! Chinon was crying for you the whole time!" Web looked up at Chinon, who now sighed contentedly in Silver's arms, resting her head against his neck and chest fur.

"Oh…I guess I shouldn't have left without her so soon. Next time I'll let her come along," Silver replied, "But, I did find a home for Silvy and the other babies. They decided to stay at the Chinon Garden, where the owner will care for them along with the other Chinons there. And now we have a new friend too!"

(from April 24-25, 2019)

* * *

_Stay tuned for more Chinon cuteness!_


	20. Episode 20: Chinon-Raising

**The Silver and Web Series**_  
_Episode 20: Chinon-Raising

* * *

One day, Silver discovered that his new pet Chinon had climbed a tree and was eagerly reaching for a fruit hanging on a higher branch. "Be careful, Chinon!" he warned. Knowing that she might fall and hurt herself that way, he used his psychic power. Chinon began to glow and then was taken down from the tree into Silver's arms. Not knowing what was happening to her, she cried in fear. "Hey, don't be scared," Silver said gently, "That was just me. I can move things with my mind, like this!" He used his powers to remove the fruit from its place and give it to Chinon, who grabbed it cheerfully and took a bite. "Don't you think that will come in handy?" he said.

Suddenly, Silver felt a raindrop land on his forehead. He turned and walked away as more drops of rain began to fall. "Looks like it's starting to rain," he said, "Let's go inside."

Once inside, Chinon relaxed in her owner's arms and yawned. He sat down in a chair and held her close to him; she nestled her head in the fur around his neck and chest. Silver's soft, warm fur reminded Chinon of her mother's, and the sound of his heartbeat lulled her to sleep.

Later, Silver opened his eyes. "Huh? Did I fall asleep?" he said to himself. He looked down at his now empty arms. "Where's Chinon?" He got up and headed to the kitchen, where he found Chinon sitting at the edge of the sink, watching the running water. "Chinon, the sink isn't for you to play in!" he picked her up, "If you want some water, let me know instead." He set his pet on the floor and used his powers to get her bowl out and fill it with water, as well as a glass for himself.

Web walked into the kitchen while Silver and Chinon were drinking their water, and rain continued to fall lightly outside. "How is the Chinon-raising going?" he asked.

Silver set down his empty glass. "It's a lot of work, but I know it will be worth it."

"I wish I could be more helpful, but I'm too small," Web said sadly. He jumped onto a counter where a bowl of strawberries and blueberries sat and took a blueberry to eat.

"Oh, that's okay. Still, I wonder if the man at the Chinon Garden could give me some tips about Chinons…" His hedgehog friend came over and bit into a strawberry.

Finishing his first blueberry, Web reached for another. "Good idea! After all, we've never cared for a Baby Chinon before."

The rain had cleared when Silver arrived at the Chinon Garden; Chinon was on his shoulder, rubbing her head against his face affectionately. The man who owned the Chinon Garden and Fluff the Fluffy Chinon greeted them. "Your new Chinon really likes you!" the man smiled.

"So I've noticed. She's been close to me from the moment she first saw me. I wonder why?"

The man thought for a moment. "Hmm…it could be some kind of biological connection, or it could just be that she likes your character. Either way, you're very lucky. A Chinon makes a great friend."

Silver and Chinon looked at one another and then the former placed the latter on the ground, where she began to play with Fluff. "You're right. By the way, I was wondering if you had any tips on Baby Chinons…well, since I haven't exactly raised one before. Her constant playfulness and curiosity wear me out!"

Fluff chased Chinon for a minute and then the two of them tumbled playfully in the grass. "Haha," the man laughed, "well Baby Chinons can be quite a handful. Just be gentle and patient with her for now and train her well. Her antics should tone down some once she changes forms. Speaking of forms, Chinon can become one of fifteen different forms depending on how you care for her. There are Normal, Light, and Dark forms, each having a Swim, Fly, Run, Power, and Stamina form. By the way, how is Sil-Chi doing?"

Silver looked sad. "He passed away in a recent battle…" Hearing this, Fluff stopped playing and raced over to her owner. "He was Chinon's father. It's too bad she'll never know him." As he said this, he did not know that Chinon was just close enough to hear and looked back at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" the man said sorrowfully as Fluff came over to him, sad about the bad news. He knelt down and petted her head.

"It's okay…well, thanks for your help," Silver turned to leave, and Chinon ran away with tears in her eyes.

She stopped by a pond and began to cry. _My father…I will never know him?_ she thought.

Silver saw Chinon run away and came over to her, kneeling down and hugging her comfortingly. "Sil-Chi was very brave and kind; I miss him too," he said softly, "But, he will always be in our hearts." Then he caught sight of something in the sky, which was now turning orange from the setting sun. "Hey, look up there!" Chinon and he both looked up. There in the sky was an oddly-shaped cloud which bore the shape of a Silver Chinon! "That cloud looks like Sil-Chi! See? He'll never leave your side."

"Chinon!" Chinon said, waving at the cloud, and Silver and she cheered up.

Silver gently took Chinon in his arms and got up. "Come on, let's go home." He walked away from the Chinon Garden toward his house.

That night, Silver placed Chinon in her bed before getting into his bed. "Goodnight, Chinon!" he said.

"Chi!" Chinon replied. However, she did not want to sleep in a pet bed. Once Silver closed his eyes, she jumped up onto his bed and lay down with her head in his fur.

Silver opened his eyes. "Do I look like a pet bed to you? Go sleep in your bed." Chinon's eyes grew large and sparkly and the round shape behind her head became a swirl; she gave him her saddest look, which she knew would melt his heart. "Oh, all right, but sooner or later you'll have to sleep in your bed." Chinon sighed contentedly and lowered her head into his fur again. There was nowhere she would rather be right now than right here with her owner.

(from May 1-3, 2019)


	21. Episode 21: Chinon's New Power

**The Silver and Web Series**

Episode 21: Chinon's New Power

* * *

One day, when Silver took Chinon outside for some training, he noticed that her appearance was starting to change. Her once blue fur had now taken on a purplish hue, her face and belly were a green color, the hair on her head a dark gold, and her wings larger. "You're starting to look different, Chinon! You must be getting close to changing forms!" Silver said.

He picked up Chinon and took her over to a small river. "Ready for some training?" Still holding on to his pet, he slipped into the water. "First, let's try swimming. Don't worry, I'll be right behind you if you sink." When Silver let go of Chinon, she began to swim across the river and stopped at its other end, giving her owner a cheerful look. "Good job!" he smiled, swimming over to her.

When the two of them came out of the water, Silver began to float in the air above Chinon. "Now let's try flying. Can you keep up with me?" He swiftly floated around in the air with Chinon following him. The two of them circled around each other playfully before giving each other a high-five. "All right! You're good at this!" Silver praised.

"Chinon!" Chinon said happily.

Silver led Chinon back to the ground and over to a tree. "Next up is power," he told her. Knowing what to do, she began to climb the tree.

In the bushes nearby, Lenarok appeared and watched as Chinon waved at Silver from a branch of the tree and he gave her a thumbs-up. "So, Silver has a new friend…" the villain said to himself, "I'd bet my wings that neither of them will be a match for me!"

"The last thing we're going to try for now is running," Silver held up a small ball while Chinon wagged her tail in anticipation, "Catch!" the light grey hedgehog threw the ball as far as he could, and his Baby Chinon friend dashed after it.

As the ball landed in a bush, Chinon ran toward it. When she came to the bush she looked into it for the ball, but before she could find it Lenarok leapt out and grabbed her. "Chinon!" she cried out in fear.

Silver heard Chinon's cry and raced onto the scene. "Leave her alone!" He used his powers to move Chinon out of Lenarok's grip and safely onto the grass. While she ran farther away, Silver and Lenarok flew at each other twice before the villain surrounded the hedgehog with purple light.

Silver fell to the ground, but Chinon ran in front of him before Lenarok could attack again. She began to glow with yellow light, which knocked Lenarok back when he collided with it. Then, when the light faded, Chinon's appearance had changed again. Now she was taller with lavender fur, turquoise on her face and belly, brown hair on her head, a forked tail, and very large wings. She had whiskers and claws, and the shape behind her head was now a green diamond. "Chinon!" she said.

"Chinon turned into a Normal Fly Chinon! All right!" Silver said.

In her new form, Chinon was an excellent and speedy flier. Lenarok and she flew at one another and she sent a purple ball of light from her mouth that struck Lenarok. Silver floated in front of her, using his powers to throw a small log at the villain with full force. "Let me give you a hand."

"Argh!" Lenarok shouted as the log smacked into him and sent him to the ground, "We will meet again!" Then he disappeared.

Silver and Chinon went back to the ground and looked at where Lenarok had been. "Who was he, and why did he want to fight us?" Silver wondered, "Well, at least we took care of him. Let's show Web your new form!" Chinon and he turned and walked back to Silver's house.

In his lair, Lenarok was watching the two friends on a screen. "Nice try, Silver the Hedgehog, but it takes more than a little psychic and flying power to defeat me. Mystery may be out for now, but that only means it's my time to shine! Heh heh!" He walked away as he snickered to himself, his next evil plan forming in his mind.

(from May 7-8, 2019)

* * *

_What does Lenarok have planned next? You'll find out soon!_


	22. Episode 22: Party-Crasher

**The Silver and Web Series**

Episode 22: Party-Crasher

* * *

Late in the afternoon, Silver, Web, and Chinon were taking a walk outside when suddenly a blue blur zoomed right past them. Stopping in surprise, they looked over to see Sonic, who stopped beside them with his pet Eevee, Fluffy, riding on his shoulder. "Hey Silver, hey Web! Who's your new friend?" he said.

"Oh, hi Sonic and Fluffy. This is my new pet Chinon," Silver replied.

"Nice to meet you, Chinon!" Sonic said.

"Eevee!" Fluffy waved at Chinon.

"Chi!" Chinon waved at the two of them.

"Cream and Tails are coming to my house with Cheese and Butterscotch this evening. Want to come?" Sonic said, "I bet Chinon would enjoy seeing the other pets!"

"Sure, sounds like fun!" Silver replied.

"Yeah!" Web agreed.

"Chinon!"

That evening, Chinon was playing with Cheese, Cream's pet Chao who wore a red bow tie, Butterscotch, Tails's pet Vulpix, and Fluffy. The four of them looked very cheerful and quickly became friends. Sonic, Tails, and Web watched them from a couch while Silver sat on a stool and Cream stood up to get a better look. "It looks like our pets really get along!" she said.

"Yeah, it's like a pet party!" Tails added.

"To our friendship!" Sonic said, and all five of them raised the glasses they were holding.

"Welcome to the family, Chinon!" Cream said happily. Butterscotch and Fluffy ran about while Chinon and Cheese flew about.

A little later, while Chinon and Fluffy were playing with a ball, Sonic asked Silver, "Hey Silver, I'm going on a quick run. Want to come along?" He thought that Silver might like to see the scenery as the moon and stars had just come out.

"Sure, why not?" Silver stood up from the couch, "We'll be back soon, okay Chinon?"

"Chinon!" Chinon replied. Silver smiled to himself as he went outside with Sonic. He remembered how Chinon cried the first time he had left her. It was clear that she had matured since then.

Sonic ran extremely swiftly through the grass; Silver could not run as fast as he could, so he fell behind. "Sonic, wait up!" he called out. Then he had an idea. He used his powers to float through the air quickly and keep up with Sonic. _That's better,_ he thought. He looked up at the night sky, seeing the full moon and bright stars glittering as he rushed by. _The stars are so bright tonight. No wonder Sonic wanted to go out for a run!_

Silver's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Sonic called out, "Silver, look out!" The floating hedgehog moved aside to avoid a purple blast sent at him. As he landed and Sonic stopped, a familiar purple villain was visible just ahead. "Whoa, way to crash the party!" Sonic exclaimed.

"You again?" Silver said, "Just who are you, anyway? And what do you want?"

"I am Lenarok, filling in for Mystery. What we want…is none of your business!" Silver and Lenarok flew at each other while Sonic curled into a ball and leapt at the latter. The three of them attacked at once and collided with each other, Lenarok's power knocking Sonic and Silver back to the ground. Silver used his powers to throw a rock at Lenarok and Sonic used a homing attack on him. Then, just as Silver was preparing to throw a larger rock, Lenarok suddenly flew at him so fast that there was no time to react and struck him with a mysterious boomerang-shaped attack. A searing pain went through the hedgehog's body and he dropped the rock, the attack sending him crashing into a tree and then to the ground.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Angrily Sonic jumped at Lenarok, striking him with another homing attack. The villain tried to scratch him with his sharp claws, but the blue hedgehog leapt backward and then knocked him down with another homing attack. Lenarok growled and disappeared.

"Silver, are you okay?" Sonic rushed to Silver's side. His injured friend was on his hands and knees on the grass, his eyes shut, his teeth clenched, and his body trembling from the terrible pain he was in from the blow he had taken. Sonic took his hand and started to help him up, then noticing that Silver had four strange marks on his body, on his forehead, belly, left arm, and right leg, unlike anything Sonic had ever seen before. They looked like claw marks but the areas around them were purple. "What are those strange marks on your body?" Sonic asked, beginning to feel concerned.

"I…I don't know," Silver responded.

"Can you stand?"

Silver stood up, but when he did his legs gave out on him and he stumbled forward; Sonic caught him. "Sort of…"

Sonic knew Silver needed help; there was no telling what Lenarok's strange attack was doing to him. So he picked him up and dashed away as fast as he could. "You need medical attention. We'll get help right away!"

To be continued…

(from May 12-13, 2019)


	23. Episode 23: Recovery

**The Silver and Web Series**

Episode 23: Recovery

* * *

Tails, Cream, Web, Butterscotch, Cheese, Fluffy, and Chinon were still having fun at Sonic's house when the phone lying on a table rang. While Cream and Cheese threw a ball to one another, Butterscotch and Fluffy playfully chased each other, and Chinon flew around with Web on her head, Tails answered the phone. "Hello? Oh hi, Sonic. What's up?" When his expression and voice began to seem worried, the others all looked at him. "What? That's terrible! We'll be right there!" He put the phone back down on the table and turned to his friends. "Everyone, Silver's been hurt and he's in the nearby hospital! We need to go see him."

When all of them arrived at the hospital, Tails, Cream, and Web met Sonic outside the room where Silver was. When they opened the door, they found the silver-colored hedgehog lying on a bed with his four injuries bandaged and attached to a machine that monitored his vitals. "Hi Silver, how are you feeling?" Web asked.

"I'm in a lot of pain, but I'll live," Silver looked down for a moment, then looked up at his friends and smiled weakly, "It's good to see you guys. Thanks for coming to visit me."

Sonic winked and gave him a thumbs-up. "That's what friends are for! Any word on your condition yet?"

"The doctors are running some tests on my injuries, and to check for any kind of poison since…I had those strange purple marks on my body. We should get the results soon."

"Purple marks? How did this happen to you, Silver?" Tails asked.

"When Sonic and I were outside, this purple guy with wings and fins attacked us. Said his name was Lenarok, but he wouldn't tell us what he wanted. He hit me with an attack that was too fast to avoid, and that's how I ended up like this."

Tails frowned. _Lenarok? Oh, no!_ he thought. He had dealt with Lenarok before in his past adventures and knew the villain was dangerous, but he decided not to say anything about him yet to avoid worrying Silver.

Just then, a nurse came in, smiling. "We have the results of your tests, Silver, and it's good news! No head injuries, internal injuries, or broken bones, just some painful muscle injuries, but they will heal. The only unusual substance we found causes nothing more than temporary purple marks and pain. We'll continue to monitor you overnight just in case, but you should be back on your feet in a few days."

After the nurse left, Sonic, Tails, Cream, and Web turned to leave for the night. "It's getting late," Sonic told Silver, "We'll see you in the morning, but first our pets will visit you, if that's okay."

"Of course!" Silver smiled. When Cheese, Butterscotch, Fluffy, and Chinon came in, they were very happy to see him, but they knew to be gentle. "Hey, it's good to see you too!" he said, petting Chinon and Butterscotch's heads.

When Silver's friends came into the room the next morning, they found him sitting up while the nurse stood beside him. "Good morning, Silver! Feeling any better?" Cream asked.

"A little," Silver replied. While he was still in pain, it was not as bad as the night before and he was able to move somewhat better.

The nurse disconnected the machine from Silver and moved it out of the way. "Your vitals have been good, so we can disconnect this machinery now. But we'll need to keep you a little longer until you can manage on your own."

After she left, Silver looked over at his friends, smiling. "They don't know I could just levitate to get around. That's okay, I need the rest."

Cream stepped forward and placed a vase filled with colorful flowers on the small table beside the bed. "Here, Silver, I brought you some flowers to cheer you up!"

Silver looked at the lovely flowers and inhaled their sweet scent. "Wow, thanks, Cream! They're beautiful!" But then he looked down sadly. "How can you guys be such good friends to me when I haven't always been a good friend to you in the past?"

Sonic smiled and winked. "Hey, that's in the past now. We've patched things up since then, right? That's all that matters."

Silver smiled again, his eyes sparkling as he looked up at his friends. "Thank you guys. You're the best!"

Two days later, the pain had faded enough that it was manageable, and Silver was able to stand up and walk again. "You're doing well enough now to go home," the nurse told him, "Just be careful and remove the bandages once you've completely healed."

"All right! That's great!" Silver said cheerfully, and as his friends gathered around him with joy, he hugged Chinon with one arm and picked up the vase of flowers Cream had given him with the other. "Being with friends made this all easier!"

(from May 17-19, 2019)

* * *

_Tails dealt with Lenarok in an old series I made about him._

_Sorry it took me a little while to post this one, I had something going on in real life._


	24. Episode 24: Always By Your Side

**The Silver and Web Series**

Episode 24: Always By Your Side

* * *

The night after returning home from the hospital, Silver lay awake. He felt nervous, as if something might jump out and attack at any moment. With all the enemies who appeared to be against him, what if one of them injured him again soon? He stood up and walked out of the room. Chinon, who was dozing in her pet bed nearby, lifted her head and opened her eyes.

Silver went into the living room and gazed out the window at the twinkling stars outside. Chinon came over to him curiously. Her owner looked down and sighed. "I can't sleep, Chinon. I'm worried about us. Web and I have faced so many enemies since we met; it's like someone is always out to get us. I don't know what we're going to do about it." He remembered how Dr. Eggman, X-Bot, Mystery, the unkind Events worker, the evil Calata, Darkswirl, the ghost leader and his minion, and Lenarok had all worked against Web and him.

Suddenly, a familiar white creature appeared next to Silver and Chinon in a pink light. "Don't worry, Silver," she said in her gentle voice.

Silver looked over. "Miracle?"

"You have nothing to fear as long as I'm with you," Miracle reassured Silver, "I will always be by your side, even when you can't see me. I will protect you from your enemies." She took the hedgehog in her arms and carried him back to his bedroom, where she gently set him on his bed while Chinon watched. "I was not always able to help you before because I was not strong enough…"

Miracle placed a paw on Silver's forehead, surrounding him in a soft pink light for a moment. Instantly he felt a wave of calm and his worries melted away, and he began to feel sleepy. As his eyes began to close, Miracle put his blanket over him. "But just as Mystery is strengthened by evil, I am strengthened by kindness and friendship," she continued, "Keep a close bond with your friends, and I will become strong enough to overcome Mystery and Lenarok." Once she had finished saying this, Silver closed his eyes and fell asleep. "Sleep well, Silver," his friend said softly before vanishing in pink light.

The next day, Silver, Web, and Chinon heard a knock at the door, so they opened it. When they found Sonic, Tails, Cream, Fluffy, Butterscotch, and Cheese standing there, they came outside to greet them. "Hey everyone!" Silver said.

"Good morning, Silver!" Cream replied, "We came to see how you're doing today."

"Much better, thanks. The pain is almost gone now."

At that moment, Chinon jumped up and down excitedly in front of Silver. "Chinon Chinon!"

"What is it, Chinon?" Silver asked. Without answering, his pet ran off away from the house. "Where are you going?" he chased after her.

After a short while, Chinon stopped and looked back at her owner, pointing ahead. "Chinon Chi!"

"Huh?" Silver took a look at what Chinon was showing him. It was a large field full of colorful flowers that swayed gently in the breeze, with the sun shining brightly above them. "Wow…it's beautiful! But, why did you want to show me this right now?" Without an answer, Chinon ran away again, but this time back toward home. "…Oh, now what?" Silver wondered, puzzled by Chinon's actions.

When Silver and Chinon came back inside the house, they stopped short when four voices shouted "SURPRISE!" There in front of them stood their friends who had come for a visit along with Web. Behind them sat a cake on a table with a set of three colorful balloons on each side of the table. "Welcome home, Silver!" Sonic, Tails, Cream, and Web all said at once cheerfully.

Silver couldn't believe his eyes. "What…what's this? A surprise party…for me?"

"Yes!" Cream replied, "We always like to do what we can to cheer up a friend."

"We all planned this together while you were in the hospital," Sonic explained, "We came to your house, and then Chinon kept you away for a while so we could prepare."

Silver came over to the table, his eyes sparkling. He was amazed at how thoughtful his friends were. "Wow, this is awesome-thanks! You really are the best friends ever!" He looked down at the cake, which looked like his own head, complete with yellow icing eyes.

"We don't want you to get hurt like this again, so give us a call whenever you need our help, okay?" Sonic told Silver.

"Right," Silver nodded.

"Now, let's have some fun! This time, we won't let anyone crash the party!" Sonic announced.

"Yeah!" everyone else exclaimed with joy. Chinon flew up in the air, and Silver was so happy he performed a backflip in midair.

While Sonic, Tails, Cream, Silver, and Web sat at the table enjoying the cake, Butterscotch and Fluffy chased a ball, and Chinon and Cheese flew around one another playfully, Miracle watched from outside the window with a smile. _The power of friendship…it is a wonderful thing indeed,_ she thought to herself.

(from May 25-28, 2019)


	25. Episode 25: Day at the Beach

**The Silver and Web Series**

Episode 25: Day at the Beach

* * *

One hot summer day, Silver woke up in a cheerful mood. His injuries from his latest fight with Lenarok had finally healed and he no longer had to wear bandages on them. He sat up and stretched. "It's so good to finally feel better!" he said with a smile. "Today is a new day filled with new opportunities and new adventures and-" he was so happy that he began to float around the room; however, he wasn't watching where he was going and crashed right into the wall. "Oof!"

As Silver fell to the floor rubbing his sore nose, Web came over to him. "Maybe you should be more careful when facing the day _head-on_, Silver."

In the living room a little later, Chinon was watching TV with interest. "Chi! Chinon Chinon!" she looked back at Silver, jumping up and down excitedly and pointing at the screen.

"What is it, Chinon?" Silver asked, noticing that on the TV screen was a picture of a sandy beach with gently flowing water beneath a sunny sky, "Do you want to go to the beach?" Chinon continued to jump up and down. "Great idea! What better way to kick off summer?" Silver said, looking over at Web, who was jumping up and down on one of his quills as if it were a trampoline. The tiny spider was also excited at this idea.

When the three of them arrived at the beach, the sky was beautifully blue and the sun was shining, but it was also a hot day. "Phew, it's hot today!" Silver said, and then he looked back at Chinon. "That makes it the perfect day for swimming! Race you to the water, Chinon!" He dropped the picnic basket filled with supplies he was carrying and ran towards the water with Chinon following. Both of them jumped into the water at the same time with a loud _SPLASH! _Once they surfaced, Silver said, "Come on in, Web!"

But Web had other plans; he was relaxing on a picnic blanket under the shade of an umbrella while wearing sunglasses. "No thanks," he replied, "I'm so small I get swept away easily in the water. I'll just stay here and relax."

Silver used his psychic powers to levitate Chinon and himself above the water. "Suit yourself; Chinon and I are going to have some fun." He then used his powers to make Chinon and himself stand on top of a wave as it came by. "Check out the Silver Surfing Spectacular!"

The lifeguard who was on duty and sitting nearby watched the scene in awe. "I've never seen anything like it…a hedgehog floating right on top of the water?" he said to himself.

After he finished his "surfing", Silver decided to sit in the shade with Web for a little while. When he noticed Chinon's tail waving nearby, he looked over and lifted his sunglasses from his eyes to see what she was doing. He stood up and went closer when he saw that she was building a sandcastle. "Hmm…" the silver hedgehog thought for a moment and then used his powers to arrange some of the sand into a large castle. "Fastest sandcastle-building in the world!" he announced while Chinon watched.

After building her sandcastle, Chinon explored the beach for a while. She looked down curiously when she spotted a seashell lying in the sand. She leaned over to get a close look but ended up getting her nose stuck in its opening. She began to run around frantically. When Silver saw Chinon running about with her nose stuck in a seashell, he used his powers to remove the shell and caught it in his hand; however, Chinon was too busy dashing around to notice and did not stop at first. Then, when she saw her owner looking at her and holding the shell, she stopped short and sighed in relief.

The three friends continued to enjoy their time at the beach throughout the day. Eventually, while they were eating some ice cream, they noticed that the sun was setting. "Wow, look at that sunset! It must be about time to go home." Silver said. Chinon was so intrigued by the lovely sunset that she didn't even notice her ice cream beginning to melt down her paw.

Silver grabbed the picnic basket and floated away with Web riding on his head while Chinon flew behind him. "Have a good night, Mr. Lifeguard!" he waved at the lifeguard before leaving the beach.

"Now I saw a flying hedgehog! I think I need a vacation," the lifeguard switched his "On Duty" sign to an "Off Duty" sign and walked away.

"What's with him?" Silver asked.

"Beats me," Web answered.

When they came home and were standing outside Silver's house, Silver noticed that Chinon's fur was covered in sand and ice cream. "Chinon, you need a bath!" he exclaimed. But Chinon did not want to take a bath and ran as he chased after her.

Web laughed at the scene and then winked. "There's never a dull moment when the three of us are around!"

(from June 1-2, 2019)

* * *

_Yeah, no real adventure in this episode, just some summer fun. :) I was originally going to have a little adventure in this one but ended up with so many other ideas that I decided to move that to episode 26._


	26. Episode 26: The Lost Chao

**The Silver and Web Series**

Episode 26: The Lost Chao

* * *

_There's nothing like relaxing on a beautiful summer day_, Silver thought to himself as he lay on the grass with his eyes closed, relaxing and enjoying the warm weather. He opened his eyes when a butterfly fluttered over to him and perched on his nose. Then he sat up when he heard crying from a short distance away, causing the butterfly to fly off.

The silver hedgehog got up and looked behind some bushes near where the sound was coming from. There in the grass behind them sat a crying Neutral Chao. "Hi there, little Chao. What's the matter?" Silver asked gently; he knelt beside the Chao.

"Chao! Chao Chao!" the tiny creature sobbed. _I'm lost! I can't find my family!_

Silver petted its head soothingly. "Hey, don't cry. I'll help you find your family." Then he stood up. "My name's Silver. Just stay close to me, okay?"

"Chao!" the Chao replied, now smiling.

Silver walked around, searching for any sign of other Chao. The Chao he had found tried to follow him, but it was still young and not very skilled yet. It ran after him to try to keep up but ended up tripping. Silver turned around and picked it up, holding it carefully in his right arm. "Here-I'll carry you," he said.

"Chao Chao!" the Chao then pointed toward something lying on the ground by a pool of water. When Silver ran over to it, he saw that it was a piece of a leafy branch.

"This branch looks like it came from a Chao fruit tree," he said when he picked up the branch with his free hand, "Maybe if we look for trees with branches like this, we'll find your family!"

At that moment, a large fish suddenly jumped out of the water, grabbing the branch from Silver's hand in its mouth. When it splashed back into the water, Silver set the Chao on the ground and looked angrily down at where the fish had gone. "Hey! Come back here with our only clue!" he exclaimed. Determined to get the branch back, he dove into the water.

The fish swam through the water with the branch in its mouth, happy about the new treasure it had just taken. However, it soon saw Silver coming and looked back in surprise. He swam after the scaly creature until he came close to it; then he used his powers to stop its movement and take the branch from its mouth and into his hand. He smiled at his accomplishment while the fish swam quickly away.

After getting the only clue back, Silver surfaced with a splash, gasping for air. "That was a close one!" He used his powers to float out of the water and into the air while carrying the Chao again, who had been watching from next to the water's edge. "Let's try searching from the air. There won't be any fish there."

The two of them floated high above the ground, looking down for any sign of Chao fruit trees or other Chao. Then the Chao pointed down at two trees below. "Chao!"

Silver landed and looked up at the two trees, holding the branch up to them to compare them. The trees bore round fruit and had leafy branches just like the one Silver carried! "These are Chao fruit trees…" he announced and looked ahead, "and this is a Chao Garden!" Dropping the branch on the ground, he gazed in wonder at the tranquil scene in front of his friend and him. A Hero Swim Chao swam in a small pond, a Dark Fly Chao flew through the air, and a Neutral Power Chao was munching on a Chao fruit. "Wow! I've heard about Chao Gardens, but I've never actually visited one before. It's so peaceful here!" the hedgehog's eyes sparkled.

Suddenly, the Chao jumped out of Silver's arms and ran over to one spot excitedly, where a Neutral Fly Chao, a Neutral Run Chao, a Hero Chao, and a Dark Chao were gathered in front of a beautiful waterfall. "Chao Chao Chao!" they all said cheerfully with hearts above their heads. The Neutral Chao and the Neutral Fly Chao hugged while the Hero Chao and the Dark Chao jumped up and down with joy.

"We did it! We found your family!" Silver cheered while he walked over to the five little creatures.

Silver stayed at the Chao Garden for a while to play with the Chao living there. He splashed in the pond with the Hero Swim Chao, floated through the air with the Neutral Fly Chao and the Dark Fly Chao flying after him, ran through the grass with the Neutral Run Chao, and used his powers to get fruit from a tree for the Neutral Power Chao, the Hero Chao, and the Dark Chao. Then he spent some time sitting on a log next to the Neutral Chao, watching the sunset. "It's about time for me to leave," he said after a while. The Chao looked sad, but Silver took it in his arms and gave it a hug reassuringly. "But don't worry, I'll come back to visit sometime, I promise. Maybe I'll bring some of my friends to meet you then." He placed the Chao back on the ground with the other seven Chao and turned to leave. "I'll see you all then. For now, goodbye!"

"Chao!" all eight Chao said at once as they waved goodbye to their new friend. Silver looked back and waved as he walked away. And after he was out of the Chao Garden, he headed home with joy in his heart, for even though he was leaving his new friends, he had done a good deed…and he knew he would see them again.

(from June 7-9, 2019)

* * *

_Yes, I was originally going to have Silver help this Chao at the beach in episode 25 but ended up changing that._


	27. Episode 27: Almagik-al Adventure

**The Silver and Web Series**

Episode 27: Almagik-al Adventure

* * *

Silver came over to one window and opened it, poking his head through it and enjoying the bright sunlight that shone on his face. But his enjoyment did not last long; soon a purple portal suddenly appeared in front of him, pulling him toward itself. He turned to run, but the force was too strong and he was sucked into the portal, which then disappeared.

When the portal let go of Silver and disappeared again, he landed on the grass…but he was no longer near his house. "Where am I?" he wondered, looking around. He looked down at his hands, noticing a strange grey glow surrounding his body. "Why am I glowing like this? It's not caused by my powers…"

"Oh, no! What are you doing here?" a voice cried out. Silver looked up to see a creature with white fur, long ears, red eyes, a fluffy tail, and wings on her back running over to him. She ran on four legs, but when she stopped in front of the hedgehog she stood on two legs and was slightly taller than he was. "Forgive my rudeness," she said, "I was just surprised to see an outsider here. I'm Almagik, and you're now in the world known as Mystaria."

"I'm Silver," Silver replied, "A portal appeared and sent me to this world! …Do you know why I'm glowing?"

Almagik looked down sadly. "Mystaria contains a powerful force. While it has no effect on the native beings, foreign ones can't withstand it for long and will glow as it affects them. As long as you stay here, your life force will be slowly drained away."

"What?!" Silver exclaimed.

"I know it sounds alarming, but don't panic. If we can just find the portal again, we can send you back to your world."

Silver and Almagik began to walk around in search of the portal. "The Mystarian Portal doesn't leave our world unless it is tampered with. We must also find whoever is the cause." Almagik said. Silver and she searched behind some bushes and inside a hollow log. They looked up at some trees and down at a small pond, but they found nothing. Almagik sighed. "Still no sign of the portal. Where could it be?"

"It could be anywhere!" Silver said. He began to stumble, but Almagik caught him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm starting to feel weak."

"We need to find that portal quickly. Climb on my back and we'll search from the air." Almagik lay down so Silver could climb onto her back. He did so, and then she took off into the sky. Soon, she caught sight of something purple in the field below. It was the portal! "There it is!" Almagik said. When she came closer to the portal, she found a small white creature with long ears, short legs, a fluffy tail, and black eyes running around it playfully. "And there's my pet Ishwir. Oh, I should have known he was behind this!"

Almagik landed and Silver got off her back, though when he stood his legs wobbled weakly beneath him, causing him to fall to his knees. "Ishwir! There you are!" Almagik said, causing the small creature to stop playing, "How many times have I told you not to play with the Mystarian Portal? It brought this outsider here and nearly endangered his life!" Ishwir looked down sadly, but cheered up and wagged his tail when Almagik took out a small ball. "If you want something round to play with, here's a ball I got for you." She tossed the ball and her pet began to chase it.

Gently, Almagik placed her front paws on Silver's sides under his arms and lifted him to a standing position. "Looks like we found it just in time. Here, I'll give you a lift." She picked him up and, when he came near the portal, it began to pull him in, though he held on to Almagik's paw for a moment. The two of them were sad to be leaving each other, but they were also glad that Silver was going back home. "You should be fine once you're out of Mystaria," Almagik said, "Farewell, Silver, and good luck in life."

"You too, Almagik," Silver replied, "Thanks for all your help, and goodbye!" Then he let go of Almagik's paw and was sucked into the portal.

This time, when Silver came out of the portal and it disappeared, he was back beside his house. As he landed on the grass, the grey glow around him faded and he felt his strength returning already. "Ah, that's better," he said, standing up and going back inside his house. _It's good to be home again!_ he thought cheerfully as he went back to the window to enjoy the sunshine again. This time no portal appeared, and the rest of the day looked brighter than ever.

(from June 13-14, 2019)

* * *

_I created Almagik and the plot of this episode back in 2010, but the rest is new._

_Pronunciations:_

_Almagik - al-maj-ik_

_Mystaria - miss-tar-ee-uh_

_Ishwir - ish-wur_


	28. Episode 28: In the Rain

**The Silver and Web Series**

Episode 28: In the Rain

* * *

Web and Chinon came into the living room one day to find Silver asleep on the couch, tired from all the recent adventures he'd been on. "Silver's sound asleep! What should we do, Chinon?" Web asked his lavender furry friend.

"Chi!" Chinon replied. She took Web onto her head, flew over to the door so she could reach the doorknob and open it, and closed it as she went outside.

When Web and Chinon stood on the front porch, they could see that rain was falling steadily. "It's raining. We'll get wet if we play outside right now," Web said, but Chinon did not care about getting wet; she wanted to play in the rain! "Chinon, wait!" Web exclaimed when Chinon began to run excitedly. He held tightly to the brown patch of fur on her head to avoid falling off.

Chinon ran to the sidewalk, where she splashed in every puddle she could find while Web continued to hold on to her fur. When she came to the edge of the sidewalk, she slipped and began to tumble down a long hill. "Chiii!" she shouted.

Luckily, Web had an idea when the two of them came near a tree. He wrapped a spiderweb around one of its branches and used it to hang from the branch after jumping off Chinon's head. Then he wrapped another spiderweb around Chinon's tail and the same branch, causing her to stop tumbling and hang from the branch beside him. "Be more careful, okay?" the spider told his friend, who looked at him sadly.

A few minutes later, Lenarok appeared behind a bush nearby and watched Chinon flying about with Web on her head. "Those are some of Silver's friends!" he said to himself, "Maybe if I-" He was about to leap out from his hiding spot and attack when he was suddenly pushed over by a force and landed on the ground. The villain looked up to see Miracle standing over him angrily, with her arms crossed and one foot on top of him to keep him from moving. "It's you!" he growled.

"I know your plans, Lenarok, and the plans of your allies! I will not allow you to harm anyone!" Miracle declared.

"Just you wait, Miracle! We'll only get stronger and stronger!" Knowing there was nothing he could do right now, Lenarok vanished.

Web and Chinon had been far enough away that they didn't see what was going on behind the bush, but they were close enough to hear some noise from it. "Did you hear something, Chinon?" Web asked.

"Chi…" Chinon replied. The two of them looked over at the spot, but no one was there; Miracle had already vanished as well.

Web noticed that the rain was still coming down hard. "Anyway, we'd better go inside," he said, "We're really getting soaked!" So Chinon ran toward Silver's house.

Inside, Silver woke up and stretched. "That was a nice nap," he said to himself. He sat up and looked over when he heard the door closing, and he got up and went over to Web and Chinon when he saw them standing there dripping with water. "You two are soaking wet! Were you playing in the rain?"

"It was Chinon's idea," Web answered, and Chinon scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

Silver took Web and Chinon into the bathroom, where he dried Chinon's fur with a towel while Web used a washcloth to dry himself. Then they all returned to the living room to relax. Silver was reading on the couch while Web and Chinon sat on the floor, watching television. However, Web and Chinon soon began to feel sleepy and their eyes closed. Silver looked over at them. _Web and Chinon are sound asleep. What should I do?_ he thought. Looking over at the door, he smiled as he had an idea. Then he dropped his book and raced over to the door, winking as he opened it and went outside.

No one could resist playing in the rain today!

(from June 19-20, 2019)


	29. Episode 29: There's More To Learn

**The Silver and Web Series**

Episode 29: There's More To Learn

* * *

Silver was enjoying the warm summer breeze when he heard a familiar voice call out, "Hey, Silver!" He looked ahead to see Tails running over to him. "What's up?" he asked.

"I have something to tell you!" Tails replied, "…Actually, I have several things to tell you. Follow me!" He turned around and began to lead Silver forward.

A little later, the two of them arrived at the entrance to the Forest of Wonders. "Here we are-the Forest of Wonders," Tails said as they came near the white heart-shaped gate and it opened on its own, "I asked Leagon to tell you some more about Capia." Both of them stopped and turned to look at the gate after passing through it, seeing it close by itself. "By the way, you're probably wondering about that gate. I'll let Leagon tell you about that too; she could explain it better than I can."

Tails and Silver soon met Leagon inside the cave where she lived. "I've been waiting for you, Silver," she said, "There are some more things you must know about Capia as you continue on your adventures. Let me begin."

"First, Capia has four leaders. That may seem confusing, but each one has a different purpose. The greatest leader of Capia is Capen, a mysterious and wise being who lives not in Capia but in a unique area of space called the Teleporter. Even so, she can keep track of the planet and communicate with its other leaders in order to protect it. She has the ability to teleport herself and others anywhere instantly. The king and queen live in the Capian Palace and rule the land. Since they have no special powers, they mainly take care of more minor issues, but they do also help to protect the planet when needed. Lelenar also lives in the Capian Palace; her job is to keep watch over the Magic Jewels and to watch out for any danger to Capia. She is usually the first one to respond to threats to the planet."

"Another important Capian native is the mysterious creature Lightial. He is the most powerful in all of Capia; in fact, his power is so great that he must spend most of his time in the sacred place known as Eternal Mountain to keep it under control. But, as the ultimate guardian of Capia, he can be called out in times of trouble to save the world. And then there's Lenarok, hiding in his lair. He is evil and an enemy to Lelenar. His goal is to become leader of Capia so he can take it over! Tails told me you saw Lenarok recently. You must be careful and keep an eye out for him; he is dangerous!"

"Leagon is right!" Tails told Silver, "I didn't tell you before because I didn't want to worry you while you were recovering. I've fought Lenarok before, and he's one tough opponent!"

"There's one thing I don't understand," Leagon said, "Why is Lenarok going after you?"

"Don't worry about it," Silver replied, "My friends and I should be able to figure it out. We'll be sure to keep an eye out for Lenarok."

Leagon smiled. "Yes, I know you can do it. Also, about that gate at the entrance to this forest…it has the magical ability to see into the hearts of those who come near it. To those with good intentions it will open by itself, but to those with ill intentions it will remain closed with a completely unbreakable force."

"Wow, this really is a magical place!" Silver said, "One more thing before we go. Leagon, have you heard of the names 'Mystery' and 'Miracle'?"

Leagon looked down in thought. "Hmm…Mystery and Miracle…where have I heard those names before?" She looked up again. "I'm sorry. Those names sound familiar, but I can't remember who they are at this time."

"That's okay. Thanks for all your help." As he turned and began to walk away with Tails, Silver was glad that he had learned some more about Capia, even if there was no answer about Mystery and Miracle yet.

"Who are Mystery and Miracle, Silver?" Tails asked as the two of them approached the gate and it opened again.

"They're two creatures I've been seeing at times since the Events. Mystery has been fighting me and Miracle has been helping me. I don't know much about them myself, but I'm sure I'll learn more eventually."

Meanwhile in his lair, Lenarok was pushing a button on a machine. "It's finally time to awaken Mystery!" he smiled evilly.

Inside the nearby capsule, the mysterious liquid surrounding the unconscious Mystery drained. "What? Did I really fail again?" he opened his eyes.

"Unfortunately, yes," Lenarok replied, "I made several attempts at weakening Silver myself, but every time one of his friends got in the way!"

After being freed from the capsule, Mystery surrounded himself in purple light. "Hmph, we won't need to worry about that much longer. I'm stronger than ever before, and I have new plans! Now is the time to act!" He flew into the air and vanished, leaving Lenarok watching where he had been, wondering what exactly he meant.

What does Mystery have planned now? Find out in episode 30!

(from June 24-25, 2019)


	30. Episode 30: Out of Control

**The Silver and Web Series**

Episode 30: Out of Control

* * *

One day, Silver was watching as Chinon played with Web, who was hanging from the ceiling by a spiderweb, swinging around her playfully. Suddenly, the silver hedgehog heard an odd moaning sound that he remembered hearing before. "That sound…I've heard it before, back at the Events!" he said, causing Web and Chinon to stop playing and look at him. Then, just as it had happened back then, he froze in place with his eyes glowing and his pupils becoming slits.

Web dropped down onto Chinon's tail in surprise. _I remember how this happened before!_ he thought, remembering how he had been shocked to see Silver in this state, but when he jumped up and down on his friend's head, he woke up from the trance. "Silver, wake up!" he exclaimed, using a spiderweb to launch himself toward Silver's head. But before he could attempt to wake him, Silver's body began to glow and he struck Web with a crescent-shaped beam. The spider fell to the ground.

As Chinon helped Web up, Silver stood and smiled evilly, not acting like himself at all. When he spoke, the voice that was heard was not his own but Mystery's! "Hahaha!" he laughed, "Silver can no longer hear you, for I have complete control over him!" Then he floated right out the open window.

Web and Chinon stared at the window in shock; Web recognized the voice that had come from Silver. "Mystery is controlling him?! This is terrible! What can we do?"

At that moment, Miracle appeared behind the two of them. "We must follow Silver so I can stop Mystery!" she said. Taking Web and Chinon in her arms, she flew out the window.

Surrounded by a huge, bright glow, Silver flew through the woods, tearing right through every tree in his path. The Pokemon, Charaboms, and Creatures living in the forest ran away in fear when he shot beams all around himself. "I will take over this world…before I take over my own!" Mystery declared through Silver. The hedgehog landed on a tall rock, sending beams in all directions. The glow around his body and the beams he fired were their usual light blue color, but they were also surrounded in purple and even more powerful than normal, signaling that Mystery's power was added to them.

Sonic and Tails stood below, noticing the familiar figure atop the rock. "Hey, isn't that Silver?" Tails said.

"Look out!" Sonic dove forward, pushing Tails out of the way as a crescent-shaped beam flew in their direction, and then looked up again. "Has he lost his mind? This isn't like him!"

Tails pointed up at Silver worriedly. "Something's not right. Look at his eyes!"

Just then, Miracle ran in front of Sonic and Tails with Web and Chinon following. "Who are you?" Tails asked the large white creature.

"My name is Miracle," she answered.

Tails gasped. _Miracle? That's one of the creatures Silver told me about earlier!_

Miracle looked up. "Silver is acting this way because the evil creature Mystery is in his brain and is controlling him!" she explained.

"In his brain?! How…?" Tails wondered.

"I'll explain later. Right now we have no choice but to stop him so I can take care of Mystery."

Knowing it was the only choice, Sonic leapt toward Silver with a homing attack, but a crescent-shaped beam launched at him knocked him back before he could connect. He fell back to the ground. "Even I'm no match for that kind of power!" he said while Tails ran over to him.

When another crescent-shaped beam flew at the two of them, a voice called out, "Chaos Spear!" and two yellow spear-like beams struck the other beam, destroying it. A familiar black and red hedgehog landed in front of Sonic and Tails, holding a yellow Chaos Emerald.

"Shadow!" Tails exclaimed.

"I'll handle this!" Shadow told the others. He leapt into the air toward Silver. "Chaos Control!" he said. The Chaos Emerald flashed, freezing time momentarily and stopping Silver from moving. "Chaos Spear!" Shadow launched three yellow beams that struck Silver, knocking him off the rock and onto the ground.

"You did it!" Miracle said as she hurried over to Silver before he could get up. She placed a paw, glowing with pink light, on the back of Silver's head. "Mystery, I demand that you leave Silver alone, NOW!"

Silver's body began to glow brightly and tremble as Mystery struggled to resist Miracle's power. But she persisted, and soon the villain flew into the air, surrounded by flashes of purple light. "No!" he shouted, and then he vanished.

With Mystery now gone, Silver lay still on the ground while Miracle stopped using her power. Web and Chinon ran over worriedly. "Silver!" Web exclaimed.

Silver didn't move or respond, but Miracle could see that he was still breathing. She gently took him in her arms. "He'll be all right. He just needs some time to recover from being controlled for so long and from using so much of his power. Let's get him back to his house." She flew away while Chinon followed with Web riding on her head and Sonic, Tails, and Shadow watching from below.

To be continued…

(from July 1-2, 2019)

* * *

_Pokemon, Charaboms, and Creatures from other series are here since characters from other series appear in this one (Charaboms are creatures from Bomberman and Creatures are from multiple different series)._

_Next up, we'll get some explanations and learn some things from Miracle..._


	31. Episode 31: Questions Answered

**The Silver and Web Series**

Episode 31: Questions Answered

* * *

Last time, Mystery took control of Silver and used his powers to wreak havoc for Sonic and Tails and in the forest. With Shadow's help, Miracle was able to stop Mystery and return the unconscious Silver to his house. Now, followed by Web and Chinon, she gently placed him on his bed while the sun was setting outside.

A moment later, Silver woke with his head throbbing and his vision blurred. Setting one hand on his head, he slowly began to sit up. "Ugh…what happened?" he asked weakly, "The last thing I remember is…hearing this strange but familiar sound."

Miracle gently pushed him back into a lying position. "Mystery was controlling you for a while."

"What?! How could that be?" Silver turned over onto his side to look at her.

"I'll explain everything once you get your strength back, okay? For now, just relax and get some rest." Her paw glowing with a pink light, Miracle softly stroked the light grey fur on Silver's side, causing him to feel sleepy and glow pink for a minute. His eyes closed and his breathing deepened as he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Silver woke up and yawned. His headache was gone, his vision had cleared, and his strength had returned. "Good morning, sleepyhead!" Web, who was standing at the foot of the bed, greeted him, "How are you feeling?"

When Silver sat up and turned around to face Web, he caught a glimpse of the clock; it read 8:30 A.M. "Much better, thank you," he replied, "How long was I out?"

"About 12 hours," Miracle answered, opening the door and entering the room. She walked over to stand beside the bed.

"Wow, I must have really needed sleep," Silver scratched the back of his head.

"Chinon!" said a cheerful voice. Chinon flew into the room, holding a glass of water. She handed it to Silver, knowing he would be thirsty after all that sleeping.

"Thanks, Chinon," Silver smiled, taking the glass. He was glad she had thought of him, for his throat was very dry. "So Miracle, what exactly were you going to explain again?" he turned to Miracle while Chinon sat down beside him and received a pat on the head.

"I have much to tell you, so listen carefully," Miracle began, "First, Mystery has the ability to enter the brain of any creature from this world; from there he can take control over all voluntary actions. My ability, on the other hand, gives creatures a soothing calm that helps them sleep. When Mystery entered your brain the first time, he was not yet strong enough to take control over you. But I fear that now he has grown much more powerful."

Silver looked concerned. "Just what does Mystery want from me?"

"I suppose it's time I told you," the white creature looked down and then looked up at him again, "He wants your power. Lenarok and he have teamed up to try taking over Capia together. They learned of your telekinetic abilities and want to use them to accomplish their goal. With your powers, they would have no trouble taking over Capia. But in order to use your powers you must be living, so they are not trying to kill you. They are trying to weaken you so they can capture you."

"How do we deal with such a force?" Silver asked.

"I am strong enough to keep Lenarok at bay, but not quite strong enough to defeat Mystery. For now, we must keep our friendships strong and keep an eye out for Mystery," Miracle explained, "When Mystery was controlling you, you tore up part of a forest and attacked Sonic and Tails. It was Shadow who stopped you so I could stop Mystery. While you were asleep I told the three of them all that I just told you, so they are informed as well."

Silver was appalled to hear this. "I really did all that? Are Sonic, Tails, and Shadow all right?"

"They're fine. It's not your fault; it was Mystery who did it."

Determination showed in the telekinetic hedgehog's eyes. "I won't give up," he declared, "I won't let Mystery use my power. He may be able to control my body and mind, but he can never control my heart and soul. Maybe if I just try hard enough, I can prevent it from happening again."

"That's the spirit, Silver! I believe we can do it."

"Before we continue, why don't we have some breakfast?" Web chimed in. He was hungry and knew that the others must be as well.

"Great idea! After all that, I'm starving!" Silver replied. Web, Chinon, and he got off the bed and the three of them left the room with Miracle following. With some of their questions answered and their enemies' goal revealed, the friends knew they were ready for their next adventure.

(from July 8-9, 2019)


	32. Episode 32: A Friend Remembered

**The Silver and Web Series**

Episode 32: A Friend Remembered

* * *

In Silver's dream, it was happening all over again. Sil-Chi, as a Super Silver Chinon, was struck by Mystery's powerful attack that took his life. "Chinon!" he cried out, falling backward to the ground.

Silver shaded his eyes from the bright light the attack created and then looked up. "Sil-Chi!" he exclaimed.

"Sil-Chi!" Silver woke from his dream and sat up. When he looked around, he could see that he was sitting on his bed in the middle of the night with Chinon asleep in her bed nearby. He looked down sadly, the painful memory brought back to him. "It was just a dream…but it really did happen in the past. Sil-Chi did die."

Chinon woke up and yawned after Silver had left the room. "Chi?" she said, noticing that he was not there. She got up and went into the living room, where she found him looking at a bookcase. "Chinon?" she asked, strolling over to him.

Silver took a small box from one shelf of the bookcase. "Chinon, I was dreaming about Sil-Chi, your father…" With sadness in his eyes, he sat down on the couch while his pet sat beside him. "I haven't had the chance to think about him very much with all our adventuring, but I really do miss him. We knew each other so briefly, I'm not sure we even got to know each other very well." He slowly opened the box and took out a small framed photo of Sil-Chi and Silvy cheerfully together. "This is the only photo we have of him, from just after we met Silvy, your mother. Web and I had some interesting adventures with Sil-Chi…"

A wave of memories of Sil-chi went through Silver's mind. He remembered how Web and he first met Sil-Chi; the Silver Chinon was being chased by a Bomb Bird, which Silver helped him scare away. They met Silvy and Sil-Chi fell in love, even if Silvy didn't feel the same way at first. They found four Magic Jewels together. Silver came across a mysterious cave while walking with Sil-Chi, who was glad to see him when he returned. The two of them visited the Chinon Garden, where Sil-Chi befriended Fluff. Sil-Chi was frightened by a vision Mystery showed him, but Silver helped calm him down. With Web by their side, they explored Mystery's maze and fought him together.

Silver closed his eyes and felt the tears fall at the memories of his friend. "I wish I could have saved him somehow." He felt something soft gently wipe away the tears from one of his eyes, causing him to look over at Chinon. What he had felt was one of her wings.

Even though there were tears in her eyes as well, she smiled. "Chinon Chi. Chinon." _You still have Web and me. We'll always be by your side._

Silver wiped away the tears from his other eye. "You're right," he said, "When you lose someone you care about, it leaves a hole deep inside…even though you still miss them, other friends help to fill that hole." He hugged Chinon, who hugged him in return. "Sometimes we just need to speak what's on our minds and in our hearts. Thanks for being there for me, Chinon."

Yawning, Web walked into the room right then. "I thought I heard voices in here. What's going on?"

"Just thinking about memories," Silver replied, placing the small box back on the shelf. He turned to Chinon. "Sometime I'll have to tell you more about our adventures, but right now let's get some sleep." When he went back to his room, he placed the photo of Sil-Chi and Silvy on a table. Then he lay down on his bed. _Sil-Chi…I will never forget you, _he thought with a smile.

Silver began to dream again, but this time he was walking down a path on a sunny day. "Chinon!" a voice happily called out.

Silver looked up to see a Silver Chinon running toward him. "Sil-Chi!" he exclaimed with joy.

Sil-Chi leapt into his arms. "Chinon Chinon!" he smiled. _We'll be friends forever!_

With happy dreams of Sil-Chi in his mind and the friendship of his other friends in his heart, the hedgehog slept peacefully the rest of the night. He knew that he would always have caring friends by his side, no matter what.

(from July 13-15, 2019)

* * *

_I was originally going to have Silver be much sadder about Sil-Chi's death in episode 17, but I cut most of that to keep from making it too long. That's why in this episode I wanted to show that he really does miss his friend, he's just too busy adventuring to think about that much._

_Don't worry, episode 33 will be much more lighthearted. :)_


	33. Episode 33: Clean Freaks

**The Silver and Web Series**

Episode 33: Clean Freaks

* * *

After giving Chinon a bath one day, Silver lifted her out of the bathtub and dried off her fur with a towel. "There-now you're all clean," he told her.

When Chinon and he came into the living room where Web was, Silver noticed some spiderwebs in one corner where the ceiling met the wall. "Hmm…Chinon wasn't the only thing that needs cleaning," he said, pointing up at them, "Look at those spiderwebs!"

"Don't look at me, I didn't put them there," Web replied.

"This looks like a job for…the Silver, Web, and Chinon cleaning crew!" Silver announced, "Dust and spiderwebs beware!" Chinon and he each carried a duster which they held up in preparation for their upcoming job. Web, however, was too small to carry a duster and held up a small damp rag instead.

And so the work began. Web hung just above a small table by a spiderweb and dusted its top using the rag. Chinon dusted the wall above the bookcase while singing to herself and Silver dusted the shelves of the bookcase. Soon he only needed to dust the top of the bookcase…but no matter how hard he tried, he could not quite reach it. Out of frustration he used his powers to make the duster float up to the top of the bookcase and dust it, but he got carried away and ended up sending clouds of dust flying in Chinon's face. She sneezed, causing her to fall backward and land on the couch. "Oops. Sorry about that, Chinon," Silver said.

Once Chinon and he had finished dusting, Silver pushed a vacuum cleaner into the room. "The vacuum will remove the rest of the dust," he handed Chinon the vacuum's hose, "You get the higher areas and then I'll take care of the floor."

Chinon flew around the room, vacuuming the higher areas. While she was vacuuming where the ceiling and wall met, she noticed a long spiderweb right next to her; but she didn't realize that Web, who was now dusting the bottom of the small table, was on the other end! "Yikes!" he shouted over the noise of the vacuum and held tightly to one leg of the table as the hose came near, sucking up his spiderweb. "Watch where you aim that thing!" he let go of his spiderweb and raced across the room away from the hose.

Chinon, noticing her mistake with embarrassment, quickly turned off the vacuum and flew over to Silver, who now had Web lying on his head where it was safe. "Chinon," she said. _Sorry._

After the vacuuming was complete, Silver got a sponge and a bucket of water and went outside with Chinon. "The outside of the house could use a cleaning too," he gave a hose to Chinon, "You wash it off with the hose and I'll clean the windows."

Chinon turned on the hose and began washing off the house. When she needed a little more water, she tried to increase the hose's power slightly but instead accidentally increased it greatly. The stream of water that shot out of it became huge and caused Chinon to lose control of the hose; she held tightly to it while it moved in all directions. "Chinon!" she exclaimed.

Meanwhile, after floating to clean the higher windows, Silver stood back on the ground to clean the lower one. He watched his reflection with a smile as the now clean window sparkled in the sunlight. But at that moment, a huge stream of water suddenly came straight for him and hit him right in the face; it caused him to drop the sponge and back into the bucket, knocking it over and spilling water everywhere. "Turn it off! Turn it off!" he shouted.

Chinon managed to regain control of the hose, turned it off, and flew over to the now drenched Silver. "Chi," she said, embarrassed again.

After drying off his fur and making sure the outside of the house was all clean, Silver admired the outside and then the inside. The entire house was very neat now. "Wow!" the silver hedgehog said cheerfully as he came inside, "The house is practically sparkling inside and out!"

Web sat down on the couch with his two friends. "Phew, cleaning is a lot of work!"

"Yeah, but all our hard work paid off," Silver replied, "We make a great team!" He paused for a moment. "…Okay, there were a few hiccups in our cleaning job, so we should try to do better next time. But I still think we did pretty good. Next time, we'll be almost as good at cleaning as we are at adventuring!" Web and Chinon agreed, and the three of them gave each other a high five for a job (mostly) well done.

(from July 19-20, 2019)


	34. Episode 34: Calata Strikes Back

**The Silver and Web Series**

Episode 34: Calata Strikes Back

* * *

Silver came outside on a lovely summer day and found colorful lilies blooming around the yard. _Wow! Look at all the summer flowers!_ he thought while he took a closer look at them. When he turned around, he saw some more beautiful lilies blooming around a bush. He moved over to them to take a look.

"Hahaha! You don't stand a chance!" a voice said. This caught Silver's attention and he watched the scene ahead of him from behind the bush. There, just ahead, stood two Calatas; the evil one who had once captured Silver and many other creatures and the friendly one who had helped him stop two ghosts. "Why even bother trying to face me?" the evil Calata said with a smirk. She pointed her black and grey arrow-like weapon at the other Calata, who stepped back uneasily. "Prepare to die!"

Before the evil Calata could use her weapon, it suddenly began to glow and shake. "W-what's happening?" she said in surprise. Her weapon, still glowing, turned around and went flying into a tree. Then Silver jumped out from behind the bush.

"Silver!" the friendly Calata smiled.

"Argh! It's that annoying hedgehog!" the evil Calata growled.

Silver held out one hand which glowed with psychic power. "If you want to hurt my friend, you'll have to get through me first!"

The evil Calata only smirked again. "Hmph, do you really think you can defeat me again? Take this!" she fired a beam at Silver, who jumped out of the way. He also fired a beam, but his opponent teleported out of its way. Appearing right behind him, she smacked him with her tail before he could react.

The friendly Calata jumped up and hit the evil Calata with a beam. The latter shot another beam, but the former created a barrier around Silver and herself that absorbed it. Then the two of them fired beams together that struck their enemy at the same time. She leapt forward to attack, surrounded in yellow light, but Silver flew right at her at that moment, surrounded in light blue light. The two of them collided, but Silver's power was stronger and the evil Calata was sent to the ground.

The villainous creature looked angrily at her hedgehog opponent. "I've had enough of wasting my time on you, you spiky furball!" She stood up and began to charge up power. "Now, if you'll just go away-AAH!" Before she could attack again, she was sent flying far away by Silver's powers.

The friendly Calata ran over to Silver and both of them did a high five. "All right! We did it!" they cheered together.

The two friends joyfully hugged one another. "It's so good to see you again, Silver! It's been so long!" Calata said.

"Same to you, Calata! How've you been?"

"Fine. I was just taking a walk when that evil Calata attacked me. How about you?"

Silver smiled. "Life's been adventurous as always for me and my friends. Hey, want to come over to my house? Web would love to see you again. I also have a pet Normal Fly Chinon now; I'm sure she'd like to meet you."

"That sounds great! I'd love to see both of them." And so, Silver and Calata went to Silver's house together, where they were greeted by Web and Chinon. Web sat on Calata's head while she petted the cheerful Chinon, and Silver watched the scene with a smile.

Meanwhile, the evil Calata had landed in a rocky area, hanging from a tree branch by the bow around her waist. "Where did I go wrong?" she said sadly. She untied the bow, causing her to drop to the ground. "All this time I've been working with Mystery and Lenarok, but they only want Silver's power. How boring! I want more variety in the power I take, but I've had no luck so far…" Retying her bow, she got up and walked away. "Forget all that! I'm going to find something else to do."

(from July 24-26, 2019)


	35. Episode 35: Chao Time!

**The Silver and Web Series**

Episode 35: Chao Time!

* * *

One lazy summer morning, Chinon lay on the chair in the living room with Web sitting beside her. The tiny black spider yawned. "Boring day so far, huh?" he said.

"Chinon," Chinon agreed.

Silver, who had been seated on the couch, jumped to his feet. "I know what we can do! Why don't we visit a Chao Garden? I know of one not far from here."

Silver led his two friends to the Chao Garden he had once visited. When they arrived they could see the Dark Fly Chao picking a Chao fruit from a tree, the Hero Swim Chao relaxing on the grass, the Neutral Fly Chao and Neutral Run Chao flying together, the Hero Chao and Dark Chao playing with a ball while the Neutral Chao watched, and the Neutral Power Chao sitting by a pond. "Here we are!" Silver said.

The Neutral Chao, which Silver had brought back to this garden when it was lost before, looked over and saw him standing there. "Chao!" it said happily, catching the attention of the other Chao, "Chao Chao!" Excited to see its friend again, it ran over to him and jumped in his arms. The other seven Chao ran over to greet him as well.

"It's good to see you too!" Silver laughed with joy, "Web, Chinon, these are some Chao I befriended recently."

"Hi there!"

"Chinon!" Web and Chinon waved.

The three friends spent some time playing with the Chao. Chinon quickly became friends with the Neutral Fly Chao and Dark Fly Chao, and the three of them flew through the air together. Web made a tiny swing out of spiderwebs and swung from one branch of a Chao fruit tree while the Neutral Power Chao napped on another branch.

Below them, Silver was playing hide-and-seek with the Neutral Chao. "Ready or not, here I come!" he announced, looking out from beside the tree. He looked around the waterfall and around a log but did not see the little creature. When he looked around another Chao fruit tree, he saw it hiding inside a hole in the trunk. "There you are!"

The Chao ran out from inside the tree trunk playfully, and Silver chased after it. He was much faster and caught up to it quickly. "Gotcha!" he caught it beneath the shade of a tree and the two of them rolled over onto their backs, laughing.

Meanwhile, Chinon was still flying about when she noticed the Hero Chao and Dark Chao searching through some bushes at the edge of the garden. "Chinon Chi?" she asked, landing beside them. _What's up?_

"Chao Chao!" the Hero Chao answered. _We lost our ball!_

Chinon wanted to find the ball, so she walked away, looking around carefully. She walked into some other bushes-and rushed back out frantically with a swarm of bees chasing her! "Chiii!" she cried out.

Silver, who was standing nearby, saw Chinon in a rush and looked back. "Chinon, what's going ON?!" His voice rose to a surprised shout as Chinon tripped over the ball, which sat in the grass behind him, causing her to crash into him and knock him down. His question was soon answered when the swarm of bees came buzzing closer. The hedgehog knew what to do; he used his psychic powers to send the bees flying far away. "Be more careful, okay?" he told his pet.

"Chi."

The Hero Chao and Dark Chao came running and the Dark Chao picked up the ball cheerfully. "Chao! Chao!" it said. _You found it! Thank you!_

Chinon sighed as Silver and she stood up; then her stomach rumbled. "Sounds like it's time for us to go home for lunch," her owner said. Soon he was leaving the Chao Garden with Web and Chinon. The three of them and the eight Chao all waved goodbye to one another. "Goodbye! We'll come visit again sometime!" Silver told them.

After they got home, Silver, Web, and Chinon were eating lunch. "How did you two like your visit to the Chao Garden?" Silver asked his two friends.

"It was a lot of fun! I had a great time!" Web replied.

"Chi!" Chinon agreed. _Me too!_

(from August 1-2, 2019)

* * *

_I WAS going to have some kind of adventure in this one but just couldn't think of something good. I promise the next one will be a bit more adventurous!_


	36. Episode 36: Chaos Emerald Chase

**The Silver and Web Series**

Episode 36: Chaos Emerald Chase

* * *

As the sun was lowering in the sky, Web could see Silver lying on the branch of a tree, just as he'd done months before. The spider wrapped a spiderweb around the next branch and used it to launch himself above his friend. "Relaxing again, Silver?"

"Yep. It's a great way to spend a lovely summer evening."

Web lowered himself from where he was hanging and sat on Silver's chest to get a look at the clouds above. "Look at those clouds!" he said, "That one looks like a dolphin!" He spotted an unusually shaped cloud.

Silver saw a cloud shaped like Sonic's head. "That one kind of reminds me of Sonic!"

"That one looks like a Chaos Emerald!" Web remarked when he saw the shape of a Chaos Emerald, but this shape was moving through the sky and sparkling in the sunlight!

"It _is_ a Chaos Emerald!" Silver sat up, letting Web down in front of him. He began to float after the white gem.

"Silver, wait for me!" Web called out, still standing on the tree branch.

Silver stopped in midair and used his powers to move Web onto his head. "Oops, sorry about that." To him, using his powers was as natural as breathing; occasionally he forgot that his friends didn't have them.

With Web holding onto his head Silver floated quickly after the Chaos Emerald, but once he got close a somewhat small phoenix-like creature rushed by, grabbing the emerald in its beak. It had red feathers with three long orange-tipped feathers for its tail, light orange wingtips, black eyes, and a yellow beak and tail; it was a Phoenira. "That Phoenira just snatched the Chaos Emerald!" Silver exclaimed, hurrying after it.

"Be careful, Silver; Phoenira has fire powers!" Web warned his friend.

"Don't worry, I'm ready for it." Silver moved up and down to evade the fireballs that Phoenira launched from its tail. He quickly dove down to avoid crashing into a tree branch, but when he came back up he stopped, not seeing Phoenira anywhere. "Where did it go?" he wondered, looking around.

"Up there!" Web caught sight of the fiery creature above him and pointed up. Silver moved aside as it swiftly dove downward, surrounded in flames. Web used a spiderweb to grab the Chaos Emerald, removing it from Phoenira's beak. Though the bird-like creature flew away in surprise, the rough movement of the spiderweb as it took the emerald caused Web to fall off of Silver's head.

"Web!" the hedgehog dove down and caught Web, "I've got you!" He carefully landed in the grass and let his tiny friend onto the ground while stars began to twinkle in the sky; nighttime was near. "Now where did that Chaos Emerald go? Ow!" Right after he asked this, the Chaos Emerald fell out of the sky and bounced off his head, landing in the grass.

"I guess that answers your question," Web said while Silver rubbed his head. The silver hedgehog bent down to pick up the white emerald, and Web caught sight of something glowing above him. "Look at all the fireflies!" he excitedly ran to get a better look.

Silver followed his friend toward his house, watching the flashing insects fly around. "If we hadn't had to chase after the Chaos Emerald, we might not have stayed outside to see them." he remarked. He stopped and looked down at the glittering jewel in his hand. "Chaos Emeralds usually appear to those who will need them in the near future. I wonder why this one came to us…could it have something to do with Mystery? Speaking of Mystery, we haven't heard anything from him recently…"

Meanwhile in Capia, Lenarok was busy working in his lair with Mystery. "Lenarok, do you know what happened to Calata?" Mystery asked, "I haven't seen her in two weeks."

"She just got up and left, Mystery," Lenarok replied, "I think she quit."

"…Whatever. She wasn't much help anyway. We'll move on without her," Mystery said, and then he smiled evilly, "Besides, I'm getting close to full power now. It is almost time to act!"

(from August 6-7, 2019)

* * *

_Phoenira is a Creature I made up that, like Leaga and Drowa, was originally a Pokemon. Its name is pronounced fee-nair-uh._

_Why has this Chaos Emerald come to Silver and Web? What is Mystery planning to do next? We'll find out before long!_


	37. Episode 37: Not-So-Fair Weather Friends

**The Silver and Web Series**

Episode 37: Not-So-Fair Weather Friends

* * *

Silver was reading when Chinon flew over to him excitedly, her tail wagging. "Chinon Chi!" she said.

"What is it, Chinon?" Silver asked her, "You want to play outside?" He stood up and walked over to the window.

Chinon followed her owner, still wagging her tail. "Chinon! Chinon!" she replied eagerly.

"I don't know…it looks like rain," Silver said, seeing dark clouds looming outside the window. _BOOM!_ Thunder rumbled loudly outside at that moment. In fear Chinon quickly flew under the chair, trembling. Silver came over to her. "Don't worry Chinon, it's only thunder."

When Chinon crawled out from under the chair, lightning flashed, causing a flash of light in the room. On the wall during the flash, Chinon saw a shadow on the wall, shaped just like Mystery! She leapt onto Silver in fright; he moved her body out of his face. "Now what?"

Chinon pointed frantically at the wall. "Ch-Ch-Chinon!" _A sh-sh-shadow!_

Silver looked over at the wall, but the mysterious shadow was already gone. "There's nothing there," he said, setting down his pet and walking away while she took a good look at the wall, "You probably just saw a shadow from one of the trees outside." He had an idea to get Chinon's mind off the storm; he walked over to the bookcase and took a book titled "Chinon Stories" from the bottom shelf. "Anyway, let's find something to do until the storm is over. How would you like to hear a story?"

"Chinon Chi!" his friend flew over to him, nodding and smiling again.

Silver sat down on the chair with Chinon sitting beside him and began to read. "Once upon a time, there was a curious little Chinon who loved music…"

Meanwhile, Web was in the kitchen staring out the window in boredom. He sighed as he watched the falling rain and thought, _Rain, rain, rain… _He jumped off the windowsill onto the table, and when he did his hand tapped against an empty glass that sat on the table. Noticing the sound, he tapped the glass again…and had an idea.

"The music store's owner, Mr. Harper, said 'Of course you can try out the xylophone. Just be very careful.' Chinon was so excited he began to play-" Silver stopped reading when he heard music coming from the kitchen that sounded almost like a xylophone. "I didn't think this book had sound effects…" he said as he set the book down and followed Chinon out of the room.

When the two of them arrived in the kitchen, they found Web standing on the table, tapping four empty glasses. Two of them were normal-sized and the other two were miniature; each one made a different sound, and Web was using these sounds to make "music". Chinon loved this idea and grabbed her food bowl, placing it upside-down on the table and hitting it with her paws, wings, and tail like a drum. Web and she played for a while, having a lot of fun while Silver watched with a smile.

A little while later, the three friends came back into the living room. They noticed that the clouds had lightened and the sun was shining again through the window. "Look, the sun came out!" Silver said. His two friends and he came outside and stood on the porch, admiring a beautiful rainbow in the sky. "Do you want to play outside now that the storm is over, Chinon?" he asked his pet.

Chinon looked up at him and smiled. "Chinon Chi Chi!" _I want to hear the rest of the story and make music! _So the three of them went back into the kitchen, where Silver read the rest of the story while Web and Chinon made music for sound effects.

While they were having so much fun, little did they know that just outside the window, Mystery was watching them. "Heh heh…" he quietly laughed to himself as he ran away…

(from August 10-13, 2019)

* * *

_I used the name "Mr. Harper" as a pun on the harp, a musical instrument. ;)_


	38. Episode 38: Chase in the Cave

**The Silver and Web Series**

Episode 38: Chase in the Cave

* * *

Silver had just come outside his house when a blue blur zoomed by. He knew it must be Sonic, so he quickly closed the door and called out, "Hey, Sonic! What's up?" waving his arm to get the other hedgehog's attention.

Sonic turned around and rushed back to where Silver was standing, stopping in front of him. "Hey, Silver. Fluffy and I are chasing after a Chaos Emerald," he answered with his pet Eevee riding on his shoulder.

"A Chaos Emerald?" Silver took out the white emerald he had recently found, "I found one recently, too!"

"I wonder why the Chaos Emeralds are coming to us…" Sonic contemplated this for only a moment before running off, "well, we'd better hurry and catch that one."

Silver quickly put away his Chaos Emerald and floated after Sonic and Fluffy, wanting to help them. "Wait for me!"

Sonic dashed through the woods, chasing after a blue Chaos Emerald that was floating through the air. "Almost got it!" he said when he got close, but then a gust of wind blew, knocking the emerald off course. "…Huh?!" The blue gem flew right into a tiny hole in a cave wall nearby. Sonic ran over to the cave. "It went into that cave!" he exclaimed.

"The opening is too small for any of us to fit through," Silver commented as he caught up with his friends and landed beside them.

Sonic had an idea. "Fluffy, use Shadow Ball to open that wall!" he told his Eevee pal.

"Ee…vee!" Fluffy jumped off her friend's shoulder and created a ball of darkness which she launched at the cave wall, breaking it open. Now there was a large opening that all of them could fit through.

"Good job!" Sonic told Fluffy while he walked into the cave with Silver and her. The little Pokemon looked satisfied at the help she had given.

When the three of them came into the cave, they noticed that it was very dark inside and hard to see. "Man, it's dark in here…" Sonic said.

Silver used his powers to make himself glow, creating a little light. "How's that?"

"A little better," Sonic replied. The three of them continued to walk until they came near a ledge and found six pairs of red eyes peering out at them in the darkness! Six purple bat-like creatures with red eyes, orange ear tips and tail tips, red on their feet, light blue wingtips, and yellow markings on their bellies flew right at them; they were Baterrtas. Sonic and Silver ducked to avoid the Baterrtas and Fluffy ran around frantically in surprise. When the bat-like creatures were gone, Sonic and Silver stood back up. "Those Baterrtas _really_ don't know how to greet visitors," Sonic said.

"EEVEE!" Fluffy cried out right then.

The other two looked ahead and noticed that she had fallen and was hanging onto the edge of the ledge! "Fluffy!" Sonic exclaimed.

Silver knew what to do. He used his powers to move Fluffy up from the ledge and safely into his arms, where she licked him gratefully, her tail wagging. "You guys ready for a little aerial travel?" he asked, and the others nodded. With Fluffy still in his arms, Silver floated down from the ledge onto the ground below it and moved Sonic alongside him. The two hedgehogs landed gently and Silver let Fluffy back onto the ground.

At that moment Sonic held his arm out in front of his friends and whispered, "Something's there!" Indeed, there was a strange shadow on the wall ahead just like the one Chinon had seen in Silver's house during the recent storm. The shadow only stood there for a moment and then ran away.

"What's with that shadow?" Silver said softly.

Fluffy noticed something to one side and began to run in that direction. "Eevee Eevee!" she said excitedly.

Sonic and Silver looked over and saw the Eevee standing by a blue gem, looking back at her friends with her tail wagging. "You found the Chaos Emerald! Good girl!" Sonic said. Silver and he walked over to the Chaos Emerald and Sonic picked it up.

Noticing his glow beginning to weaken, Silver turned and began to float back to the cave's entrance, taking Sonic and Fluffy with him. "Let's move out before my psychic energy weakens," he said.

When they all arrived in front of Silver's house again, Sonic looked down at the emerald they had found. "Another Chaos Emerald…" He looked over at Silver, who was holding the white one he had found, "if you and I each have one and Shadow has one, that's three…where are the other four?" he wondered. Silver and friends may have found three Chaos Emeralds already, but the other four were still out there somewhere waiting to be found.

(from August 17-19, 2019)

* * *

_Baterrta is a Charabom I made up; its name is pronounced buh-tair-tuh._


	39. Episode 39: Fair Play

**The Silver and Web Series**

Episode 39: Fair Play

* * *

One day, Silver, Web, and Chinon were walking down a path taking in all the lovely sights when Web spotted something beside the path. It was a sign that read "End-of-Summer Fair Now Open!" "Hey guys! Look at this!" he called out, running over to it.

Silver and Chinon came over to the sign. "'End-of-Summer Fair'," Silver read, "Sounds like fun. Let's check it out."

The three of them entered the fairgrounds, which was a huge area filled with attractions. "This place is so big!" Silver said, "Where should we go first?" Chinon caught sight of something that interested her and ran over to it. The others followed her and found a tall structure with a bell at the top and a hammer in front of it. "'Test Your Strength'…" Silver read from the writing on the tall structure, "are you sure you can do this, Chinon?"

"Chinon," Chinon replied with a look of confidence. But she was indeed too small for this task and could not even lift the hammer no matter how hard she tried and struggled. In frustration she jumped onto the bottom of the tall structure with enough force to ring the bell at the top.

"I guess that's one way to do it," Silver said while Chinon looked very pleased with herself.

The three friends continued to enjoy the attractions at the fair. They rode on a Timarina carousel with Silver on a purple and white Psychic Form Timarina and Chinon on a light blue and white Cloud Form Timarina. Web cheerfully hung from the pole attached to a brown and white Normal Form Timarina.

Next, they all had fun jumping on a trampoline. "Whee! This is almost like flying!" Web said.

"Chinon, Chi Chinon!" Chinon said. _I can fly anyway, but I'm still having fun!_

"Now I know how a ball feels when it's bounced!" Silver added.

A moment later, Chinon noticed movement nearby and looked over; there, looking out from behind the nearest tree, was the very same shadow she had seen before. "Chi!" she cried out in alarm, her movement causing Silver to land on his belly with her sitting on his back.

"What's wrong, Chinon?" he asked.

"Chi! Chinon Chi!" _It's back! That shadow!_ The furry lavender creature pointed frantically at the tree.

Silver looked over, but now the shadow was gone. "I don't see a shadow. Maybe it was just your imagination."

"Chi…" Chinon sighed as she got off her owner's back.

After leaving the trampoline, Chinon found a cotton candy station and ran to it. Happily anticipating the sweet treat, she took a cone and began to fill it with cotton candy. However, she did not know when to stop and ended up being covered in cotton candy! Her friends rushed over to her. "What a mess! Be more careful with the cotton candy, Chinon!" Silver said.

"She looks like a cotton candy monster!" Web laughed.

After getting his pet cleaned up, Silver found a station where a basket with four small balls inside sat. He used his psychic powers to take them out of the basket and juggle them, but his fun did not last long. The man who owned the station came over with a stern look on his face, so Silver put the balls back in the basket with a nervous smile.

Web found the same station at that moment and jumped onto the table beside the basket. He used a spiderweb to pick up one ball and twirl it around like a lasso. When he let go, _POW!_ the ball crashed into a pile of cans inside the station, knocking them all over. "Nice shot, Web! You won!" Silver cheered as the tiny spider did a little dance with joy.

Later, when the sun was setting in the sky, Silver, Web, and Chinon were walking away from the fair and down the path. Silver was holding a balloon decorated with stars, Chinon was holding a little plush Neutral Chao Web had won and eating cotton candy, and all three of them were smiling. "Well, the End-of-Summer Fair was pretty fun, wasn't it?" Silver said.

"Chinon Chi!" Chinon agreed; she was so happy that she jumped up into the air, flapping her wings.

(from August 23-24, 2019)

* * *

_Timarina is a horse-like Creature I made up (from Bomberman) that has 12 different forms. Its name is pronounced tim-uh-ree-nuh._

_This is the last random/silly episode in the main series; after this we'll go back to the main plot._


	40. Episode 40: Shadowy Secrets

**The Silver and Web Series**

Episode 40: Shadowy Secrets

* * *

Autumn had arrived, and the once-green leaves on the trees were turning red, yellow, orange, and brown. Silver stood outside in the light breeze, taking a deep breath of the fresh air. "Autumn is here, with its cool air and colorful leaves!" he said to himself. He floated up to a branch of one tree and relaxed there, watching as a few leaves fell.

It wasn't long before Silver heard a rustling sound from below. He looked back but saw nothing out of the ordinary there. When the rustling was heard again, he sat up, wondering what could be causing it. Nearby, a bush was rustling; a mysterious shadow then came out of it, the same one that Chinon had seen before. With one swift move it leapt at the silver hedgehog on the tree branch, and he jumped down out of the way and onto the ground.

Silver felt his heart beat faster. "Wh-who are you, and what do you want?" he asked the shadowy figure, but it only walked toward him slowly. He tried to use his powers on it, but it didn't even flinch. _My powers don't work on it?!_ Silver thought desperately. In fear he backed away as the shadow began to move more quickly. Then he ran away as fast as he could, rushing into his house and slamming the door behind him. He hurried over to Chinon, who was lying on the floor while coloring in a coloring book. "You were right, Chinon! I knew I should have believed you!"

Web came down from the ceiling by a spiderweb while Chinon stopped coloring and sat up. "What's the matter, Silver? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"Close enough! There was this shadowy figure chasing me out there! Even in the light, it looked like total darkness!" Before anyone could respond, the sound of movement was heard; they all looked over to see that the shadowy figure was coming in right through the closed door! Silver gasped. "It's coming right through the door! Run!"

Silver, Web, and Chinon all raced through the house and down into the basement. Silver dove underneath a desk, Web jumped into a basket, and Chinon hid under a blanket, trembling. For a few moments they heard only their pounding hearts before the shadow entered the basement, laughing evilly. Silver recognized the voice that came from it. "Wait a minute-I'd know that voice anywhere!" he exclaimed, coming out from his hiding place, "Mystery! I should have known!"

The shadowy figure stopped and glowed for a moment; when it stopped glowing, Mystery stood in its place with an evil smirk. "So, you've finally figured it out. You should have seen yourselves, running and hiding like frightened children!"

"I'm not afraid of you, Mystery!" Silver declared, looking much braver than before.

"Oh you're not, are you? You do know that I can take control over you, don't you?"

The hedgehog only continued to stare at his opponent boldly. "I won't back down. No matter what it takes…I'll stop your evil plans!" As he spoke, Web and Chinon looked out from their hiding places. "So prepare to fight!" Glowing, he floated swiftly toward Mystery with more light emanating from his hand, ready for yet another battle.

To be continued…

(from September 1-3, 2019)


	41. Episode 41: A Mystery to Solve

**The Silver and Web Series**

Episode 41: A Mystery to Solve

* * *

Last time, Silver was chased by the mysterious shadow that had been showing up to him and his friends; after he ran to the basement with Web and Chinon, they discovered that the shadow was none other than Mystery. Now it is time for them to fight their enemy once again…

Silver floated toward Mystery quickly with light coming from his hand, ready to attack, but once he came close, Mystery grabbed him by the neck and held him above his head. Silver struggled to free himself, but Mystery's grip was too tight. "Foolish hedgehog," the villain glared at him with an evil smirk, "You know your powers are useless against me. You don't stand a chance. Don't even think about calling your friend Miracle. You may have noticed that she hasn't come to your aid in quite a while…that's because my power has become so great that it blocks her connection to you. She can't find you anymore. Heheheh!"

Silver felt uneasy when he heard this, but he knew he must keep fighting. Since his psychic powers would not work on Mystery, he resorted to his physical defenses. He carefully grabbed one of the long quills on the back of his head and used it to poke Mystery's arm. This caused the villain to growl in pain and loosen his grip, so Silver jumped back away from him.

A purple light emanated from Mystery's hand while he angrily prepared to attack Silver; but before he could, Chinon charged at him. Unfortunately, she only ended up crashing into an invisible force he surrounded himself with, knocking her back. "Chi!" she cried out, landing on the floor by one wall.

Chinon looked up anxiously as Mystery's large shadow cast over her. "Hahaha…" he laughed evilly when he walked over to her, "so you're Sil-Chi's daughter."

"Chi!" Chinon gasped and sat up in surprise at hearing her father's name from her enemy.

"I have gained an attack that drains the life energy of the one it hits, causing a quick death. This is what took the life of your father. You appear just as weak and helpless as he was. Better be careful or you might share his fate."

"Chi…" Chinon stood up and backed away in fright at these words.

"Leave her alone!" Silver tackled Mystery, who threw him off his back and turned his attention back to him. Web jumped out from his hiding place in a basket and launched a spiderweb that entangled Mystery. The black creature was surprised at this, but then he vanished, leaving the spiderweb on the floor where he had been standing.

Even though Mystery appeared to be gone, his voice was still heard in the room. "I have waited for just the right moment to strike…and that moment is now!"

Silver heard the strange moaning sound that had caused Mystery to control him. "Oh, no…that sound!" He knew he could not let himself be controlled again. Crouching down with his hands on his head, he said, "Got to…got to focus on something else!"

Silver closed his eyes and tried to focus on how important resisting this was, allowing his soul to overcome his mind. _My friends…my friends need me! I can't let myself be controlled by Mystery again, or they'll be in trouble! _His body began to tremble and glow as his mind fought against Mystery's control. _It's all up to me…to prevent that from happening! _With a flash the light around his body grew very large and bright for a moment before fading. Silver fell to his knees, panting and exhausted from the struggle, but the moaning sound was gone.

Mystery reappeared in front of the hedgehog, his eyes wide with astonishment. "How can this be? My controlling ability has never been resisted!"

Silver looked up at him. "You may be able to control my brain when my mind is in charge, Mystery…but I let my heart take over that time."

Mystery growled angrily. "There is only one thing left to do!" he said before vanishing again.

Now recovered, Silver stood up and walked over to where Mystery had been with Web. "I don't like the sound of that," he said. Then Web followed him to the side of the room where Chinon sat. She was clearly distressed from what Mystery had said to her earlier; she was staring down at the floor with tears streaming from her eyes.

"Are you all right, Chinon?" Silver asked his pet. He knelt in front of her with Web sitting on his head. "Don't listen to a word Mystery says; he's just trying to intimidate you. You're strong and brave just like Sil-Chi was. You know you're a special friend to us and we love you. That's all that matters." Chinon looked up at Silver and smiled while he petted her head. Then she jumped into his arms and licked him with the diamond shape behind her head becoming a heart.

Silver set Chinon down and stood up. "The next step is to find out what exactly Mystery is going to do," he told Web and her, "Come on!" So the three of them headed up the steps and left the basement, closing the door behind them.

(from September 7-8, 2019)


	42. Episode 42: Beginning of the End

**The Silver and Web Series**

Episode 42: Beginning of the End

* * *

Silver, Web, and Chinon had just been battling Mystery, but he had disappeared and implied that he had something new planned. It was time to find out what he was doing, and Silver knew where to go. "You two stay here," he told Web and Chinon when he opened the door, "I'll go see if my friend Leagon has any answers." Then he went outside and began to run toward the Forest of Wonders.

Little did Silver know that Leagon was running toward his house right then, and soon the two of them nearly collided, skidding to a stop when they came very close. "Whoa!" they both exclaimed at once.

"Leagon! I was looking for you!" Silver said.

"I was looking for you too, Silver!" Leagon replied, "I finally remembered who Mystery and Miracle are!" She scratched the back of her head nervously. "I'm asked about them so rarely that I often forget them…in any case, let me begin. Mystery and Miracle are from Capia; each of them lives in their own area with their families, known as the Mystery line and the Miracle line. Both of them have the ability to learn a creature's name and character just by seeing it."

"The story goes that long ago, the Miracle line watched over all of Capia's life and protected it from harm. Everyone could freely enter and exit the special area where the magical creatures lived and befriend them. For a while all was peaceful for these powerful yet gentle beings, until one day…letting their power go to their head, a group from the Miracle line rebelled against their kin. Instead of protecting Capia, they began to cause chaos and plotted to take over it. Their appearance changed and their abilities became more dangerous as they grew stronger and stronger."

"After an epic battle to protect Capia, the rebels were banished to a separate area and became known as the Mystery line. From that day forward, the Miracle line's job was to stop the Mystery line from taking over Capia, their ultimate goal. Their descendants carry on these tasks to this day. In order to keep themselves and Capia safe, the Miracle line created two keys, one for each area, which are the only way to enter or exit either one. The keys are hidden deep within Eternal Mountain, where very few can find them."

"If you've been seeing Mystery and Miracle, then the keys must have been found and used to release them. I fear that it was Lenarok who managed to free Mystery. In response, it was likely Lelenar who freed Miracle. By the way, Capen wants to speak to you at the Teleporter. Head to the portal and she'll know you're ready."

"Thanks for the info, Leagon. I'll go there right away!" Silver started to walk away and then broke into a run. _Wow, I never knew there was such a story behind Mystery and Miracle! _he thought.

The hedgehog ran to the Forest of Wonders, where he found the purple and green Capian Portal as usual. But when he jumped inside, he appeared not in Capia but in a very unusual place. The floor had a transparent, glass-like look to it, and in one spot a seemingly endless flight of stairs with the same appearance led up to the floor. The sky all around was dark and filled with stars.

"Welcome, Silver. I have awaited your arrival," a voice filled with gentleness and wisdom said. Silver looked up to see that he now stood before a green creature that towered over him; she sat upon an enormous red throne with white trim and yellow marks. "I am Capen, leader of Capia. I have heard of your recent adventures."

Silver felt very small next to Capen, and she seemed to have a sense of royalty about her. He bowed. "Nice to meet you, Capen. This place is amazing!"

"This is my home, the Teleporter," Capen answered, "It is a unique area of space capable of supporting life…although only myself and my Phenody and Dramos messengers live here." In one area, two Phenodys and two Dramos were playing. The Phenodys were rabbit-like, quadrupedal, and lavender with white fur around their necks and on their tail tips, pale yellow on their wingtips and furry ear tips, and blue eyes. The Dramos were somewhat larger, dragon-like, bipedal, and white with curvy ears, pointed tail tips, and pale yellow on their whiskers, bellies, and wings.

Capen then looked worried. "Now, the reason I called you here is because Miracle has been kidnapped!"

Silver couldn't believe what he had just heard. "Wh-what?! Kidnapped?!"

"I believe it is the work of Mystery. With Lenarok's help, somehow his power has spiraled out of control. He used it to trap Miracle in his secret lair," Capen closed her eyes sadly and then opened them again. "Mystery's secret lair is hidden by five mysterious dimensions. To access it, one must explore all five dimensions and retrieve the key to his lair. As you have a connection to Miracle, only you can save her right now, but it will not be easy. Are you up to the challenge?"

Silver remembered how Miracle had helped him throughout his adventures and knew he must help her in return. He looked up at Capen bravely. "I'll do it! Miracle has done so much for me; it's time for me to return the favor!"

"That's the spirit!" Capen answered. She stood up from her throne and left for a moment. When she came back, she placed a strange object in Silver's hands. It looked like a brown circle with two glowing yellow lightning bolt shapes attached to it, one on either side. "Here, take this with you."

"What is it?" Silver asked. He looked down at the object and then back up at Capen.

"That is the Thunder Sword, a special weapon my ancestors created for occasions like this. It has magical properties and power that depends on the fighting spirit of its wielder. It will surely help you on your journey." The huge green creature looked down at Silver, standing on all fours. "Now, are you ready?"

"Yes," Silver nodded.

"Then climb onto my back and I'll take you to the first dimension," Capen lay down so Silver could float up onto her back. Then she stood up again and leapt up off the ground with her Phenody and Dramos messengers watching.

Find out what will happen in the first dimension in episode 43!

(from September 12-13, 2019)

* * *

_I made both Phenody and Dramos; Phenody is a Creature and Dramos is a legendary Pokemon. Their pronunciations are: feh-nuh-dee and dray-mohs._

_I got the idea for the Thunder Sword from "Sonic and the Black Knight"._


	43. Episode 43: Triple Hedgehog Threat!

**The Silver and Web Series**

Episode 43: Triple Hedgehog Threat!

* * *

Last time, after Leagon told him about the story of Mystery and Miracle, Silver went to the Teleporter to speak with Capen. She informed him that Miracle had been kidnapped by Mystery, and he would have to travel through five dimensions with a weapon known as the Thunder Sword in order to find the villain. Now, Capen was taking our hero to the first dimension…

Silver rode on Capen's back while she leapt into the air. The dark sky and stars suddenly changed into a mysterious swirling background and Capen disappeared in a flash of light. "Huh?" Silver said.

He fell down gently, hearing Capen's voice calling out, "Good luck, Silver!" but there was no sign of her anymore.

When Silver landed, he discovered that he was no longer at the Teleporter - his surroundings appeared to be only endless light blue with white snowflake shapes in spots and no visible floor. "Capen?...Where'd she go?" he wondered, looking back and then looking forward again, "This must be the first dimension. I wonder what kind of place it is?" He looked up to see three words forming in front of him. "'Ice Crystal Dimension'," he read, "Hmm…"

Suddenly, two flashes of light appeared, and from them came two other hedgehogs-Sonic and Shadow. Sonic looked around in confusion. "Huh? Where are we and what are we doing here?"

"You're standing on top of me, that's what!" came a familiar voice from below.

The two hedgehogs looked down to see that Sonic had appeared on Silver's back. He stepped off of his friend. "Silver! What are you doing here?"

"I'm on a mission throughout five dimensions to save Miracle," Silver stood up, "I just arrived here myself. How did you two get here?"

Sonic shrugged. "Beats me. One minute we were trying to figure out where the four missing Chaos Emeralds could be, the next we were here. What is this place, anyway?"

"The first of the five dimensions, apparently called the Ice Crystal Dimension," Silver answered, "We'll have to move on to find out what it's like."

Shadow took out his yellow Chaos Emerald. "If each of us has a Chaos Emerald, then that may be the reason why we're all here together. We can combine the Chaos Emeralds' power to overcome obstacles."

It did not take long for the first obstacle to appear. A _Vrroom!_ was heard nearby and Sonic shouted, "Look out!"

All three of them jumped to avoid a square robot that sped right into their path. Silver recognized it as soon as it stopped and faced them. "X-Bot?! But…it was destroyed a long time ago!"

Shadow leapt forward. "Chaos Spear!" he launched two yellow beams at X-Bot, causing it to vanish in a flash of light. "It was only an illusion!" he announced.

Then, Silver saw an orange cat-like creature in a dress and a huge purple creature in front of Sonic and him. "Calata and Darkswirl?!" he exclaimed. He floated into the air and charged into Darkswirl while Sonic used a Homing Attack on Calata, causing the two villains to disappear in a flash. "This is so weird…" Silver said when Sonic and he landed, "it's like I'm going through the past all over again. Those were all enemies I faced at the Events!"

When they moved a little further, the three hedgehogs found a trap that looked like four giant springs moving continuously up and down. "Look at that crazy trap!" Sonic said, "We'll need some super speed to get past it. Ready…GO!" When all four springs moved out of the path, everyone immediately moved with Sonic running, Shadow using his shoes' power to "skate", and Silver using his psychic powers to levitate swiftly. When they had made it across safely, Sonic said, "Yes! One point for Sonic speed, zero points for crazy traps!" while Shadow and he skidded to a stop and Silver landed.

At that moment, something heavy landed in front of them with a CRASH!, causing all three of them to jump. They looked ahead to see a monster that looked like an enormous snowflake with short arms and legs, a tail, and angry eyes that looked like holes; it roared. "Whoa, what _is_ that thing?" Sonic said.

"Looks like the guardian of this dimension," Shadow said. He leapt forward and launched three yellow beams at the monster, shouting, "Chaos Spear!" But the Chaos Spears went right through it without causing any damage.

"That didn't work!" Sonic said.

Silver held the Thunder Sword in front of himself. "Let me try. Thunder Sword, do your thing!" Instantly the weapon began to glow brightly, which seemed to bother the monster; it shut its eyes tightly, backed away, and growled. All Silver had to do was jump up and hit it on the head with the Thunder Sword, and the snowflake monster glowed with a roar before vanishing. He landed, pleased with his work. "Hey, this thing really comes in handy!" he said, looking down at the weapon in his hand.

"Silver, look at that door up ahead!" Shadow said. The three hedgehogs went over to a door located nearby. It had an unusual glass-like appearance with a mysterious image of a gem in the center. "I bet it's the entrance to the next dimension. That symbol must mean it's time to use our Chaos Emeralds' power."

Sonic took out his blue Chaos Emerald, Shadow took out his yellow one, and Silver took out his white one. The three of them held their emeralds up. "Chaos Control!" they all shouted at once, causing the emeralds to glow. A light came from each one, with all three lights combining in the air and then moving to the door. At this the door slowly creaked open, revealing a swirling pattern inside.

Shadow noticed that Sonic's and his Chaos Emeralds had stopped glowing but Silver's continued to glow. "I have a feeling you'll have to move on without us," he said.

As Silver began to move forward, Sonic gave him a thumbs-up and told him, "Good luck in the other four dimensions, Silver!"

"Thanks," Silver replied. When he went into the door, Sonic and Shadow disappeared and were returned to their former place before it closed. It was now time to move on to the second dimension.

(from September 17-19, 2019)

* * *

_The Ice Crystal Dimension is based on episodes 1-4. Did you get the references to those episodes included in this story (besides X-Bot, Calata, and Darkswirl)? _

_"Ice Crystal" Dimension and the snowflakes - based on how it was wintertime during the Events. The trap involving springs - based on the spring the unkind worker threw in episode 3. The glass-like door - based on the glass wall Calata trapped Silver behind in episode 3._


	44. Episode 44: Past or Present?

**The Silver and Web Series**

Episode 44: Past or Present?

* * *

Silver had just journeyed through the first of the five dimensions, and after a short walk through a swirling-patterned background, the scenery changed. Now the background was light green with white upside-down triangle shapes in spots. Silver stopped. _I guess this is the second dimension,_ he thought. He looked up at the three words that formed in front of him. _Magic Discovery Dimension…_

Suddenly, two flashes of light appeared behind Silver, one small and the other even smaller; from them appeared Chinon and Web. Chinon, overjoyed to see Silver again, immediately leapt into his arms and hugged him tightly with a heart behind her head. "Okay, I'm glad to see you too, Chinon," he said, "but could you please be a little gentler? I can't breathe!"

Chinon loosened her grip but still had a big smile on her face. "We were worried about you, Silver!" Web spoke up, "Where were you? Where are we now? How did we get here? What's that in your hand? ..."

Silver spoke before Web could continue. "Stop! One question at a time, okay? Let me start from the beginning…"

Silver told Web and Chinon all about how he had talked to Leagon and Capen and was now on a journey through five dimensions to save Miracle. "…and so this is the Magic Discovery Dimension, the second dimension I must travel through. It might seem easy enough, but you never know what you'll find in these places." He picked up the Thunder Sword and stood up.

Web saw something moving on one side. "You mean like that?" he pointed in that direction, causing Silver and Chinon to look over. Just ahead, a huge crowned ghost, a small ghost, and a glowing Calata floated In midair with evil smiles.

Silver recognized the three spooky enemies but was not alarmed. "Those two ghosts and Calata's ghost! Well, don't worry…" In one quick move he used his psychic power to launch himself into the three ghosts, causing them to disappear in flashes of light. "See? They're just illusions."

A beam of dark power suddenly flew at Silver, but he moved aside just in time. A dark grey wolf-like creature stood angrily in front of his friends and him. "It's Drowa!" Web said. He jumped onto Chinon's head when he saw a bomb coming at him. Chinon flew into the air to avoid the bomb, which exploded when it landed.

A large brown and white bird-like creature flew beside Drowa. "And Bomb Bird too!" Silver said. Luckily, Web and Chinon knew what to do. Chinon flew forward and sent a purple ball of light from her mouth at Drowa while Web aimed a spiderweb at Bomb Bird. The attacks connected, dissolving the illusions. The two of them landed and high-fived one another. "Good job!" Silver told his friends while he walked over to them.

The three of them continued on through the dimension until suddenly Silver saw an electric beam coming straight for them. "Watch out!" he jumped out of the way and used his powers to move Web and Chinon out of the way as well. When they landed, they could see a strange piece of machinery in the air that reminded Silver of the machine the two ghosts had used in their palace.

"Is that an illusion too?" Web asked.

"I don't know, but I'm not staying around to find out!" Silver answered. When the machine sent out another electric beam, Web, Chinon, and he all began to run away. As they ran they had to jump out of the way of a third electric beam, and then Chinon jumped again while Silver ducked in order to avoid two fireballs that flew at them. Soon arrows of darkness fell from the sky, so Silver used his powers to stop them; this caused the arrows to lose their power and fall to the ground harmlessly. With the dangerous obstacles now out of the way, Silver, Web, and Chinon stopped to catch their breath. "This dimension is really throwing everything at us!" Silver remarked.

"Don't look now, but there's some kind of trap up ahead," Web pointed forward.

Silver looked ahead at the trap, which consisted of six long, sharp spears creating a barricade in one spot. "That's an easy one," he said. He used his powers to move the spears out of the way and then walked across easily with his two friends.

However, they were not safe yet. Once they crossed that area, a huge monster landed in front of them with a roar and a CRASH! It looked like an enormous white Magic Jewel with short arms and legs, a tail, and angry eyes. Chinon was startled and lay on the ground with her hands over her head, trembling. "What is _that_?!" Web asked in surprise.

"It's this dimension's guardian!" Silver replied. He held the Thunder Sword out in front of him and it began to glow. The monster growled and backed away, but then it shot white beams from its eyes. Silver leapt high into the air to evade the beams and somersaulted agilely in midair; then he struck the monster on the head with the Thunder Sword. It roared and vanished while its opponent landed safely on the ground, where Web and Chinon ran to him.

"Hey, that thing really works!" Web said.

Chinon caught sight of something and pointed forward. "Chinon!" Her hedgehog and spider friends looked at where she was pointing and found a large cave. Its entrance was blocked by a door with a mysterious design in the center containing a spiky shape, a curvy line, and a circle; beside it was a strange structure that looked like a small pedestal with an orb on top.

"That cave must be the exit!" Silver said.

"How do we open the door?" Web wondered.

Looking closely at the strange structure beside the cave, Silver had an idea. "Hmm…Web, try throwing a spiderweb at that orb; then Chinon, try flapping your wings to blow air on it."

Web wrapped the orb in a spiderweb, which Silver shaped using his powers until it looked like petals surrounding the orb. Chinon flapped her wings to blow a gust of wind on the spiderweb, causing it to spin around like a fan. When all this was completed, the door slowly moved up, revealing a swirling pattern inside the cave. "That worked!" Web exclaimed.

Silver walked toward the cave, but when Chinon tried to follow him, she bumped into an invisible wall. "It looks like I have to move on alone," he told her.

"Chi…" Chinon looked down sadly with the diamond shape behind her head becoming a swirl.

Silver knelt down and petted her reassuringly. "Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it, okay?" Then he stood up and turned around again, waving to his friends while they waved back.

"Good luck in the next three dimensions, Silver, and take care!" Web called out, "We'll be rooting for you!" While Silver went into the cave, Web and Chinon were returned to his house and the spiderweb around the orb disappeared as well; then the door moved back down, closing the cave again. Now it was time to move on to the third dimension.

(from September 23-25, 2019)

* * *

_The Magic Discovery Dimension is based on episodes 5-18. Besides the two ghosts, Calata's ghost, Drowa, and Bomb Bird, here are all the references to those episodes:_

_"Magic Discovery" Dimension and the Magic Jewel-like guardian - based on Silver's finding Magic Jewels in episodes 12-15. The upside-down triangle shapes are meant to be the shapes of Magic Jewels. The piece of machinery and its electric beams are, of course, based on the machine from the ghosts' palace and its beams in episode 5. The fireballs and arrows of darkness - based on the same weapons thrown by Mystery in episode 16. The spear trap - based on the spears held by the Capian Palace's guards in episode 18. The cave exit - based on the caves included in episodes 7 and 13._


	45. Episode 45: Three-Dimensional Journey

**The Silver and Web Series**

Episode 45: Three-Dimensional Journey

* * *

After traveling through the second of the five dimensions, Silver once again found himself walking through a swirling background; but this time, the scenery changed into a lavender background with white heart shapes in spots. "Well, here I am in the third dimension," Silver said to himself, stopping. At that moment a flash of light appeared beside him, and his friend Calata came from it. "Calata?"

Calata looked around, puzzled by her sudden move and unusual new surroundings. "Um, Silver…do you know what's going on?"

"I'm on a journey through five dimensions to save my friend Miracle. This is the third of those dimensions, the New Friends Dimension," Silver replied, pointing up to where the name of the dimension had formed above, "I guess you've been brought here to help me."

"What an unusual place…but I'd be happy to help you out."

Silver and Calata began their journey through the New Friends Dimension, but they had not gone far before two purple blasts flew at them. They ducked to avoid the blasts and then caught sight of a familiar purple villain with wings and fins. "Who is that?" Calata asked, having never seen him before.

"That's a villain I faced before named Lenarok, but he's only an illusion in this dimension. All we have to do is attack him and he'll disappear." Silver used his powers to charge into Lenarok in midair, causing him to disappear, before landing with a smile. "Piece of cake."

Suddenly, a bright green line formed beneath Silver and Calata, and soon they found themselves sliding along it like a rail. "Huh?!" Calata said in surprise.

"Looks like we're going for a ride! All right!" Silver said.

While Silver enjoyed the ride, Calata struggled to keep her balance on the line. Soon its straight shape changed into a series of bumps, making the ride even more difficult. "Whoooaaa!" she cried out.

Finally the line ended, but it also sent its two riders flying, with Silver landing on his bottom and Calata landing on her belly. As they slowly got up, Silver said, "That was some ride."

"Oh no! Look over there!" Calata pointed ahead, where Lenarok was standing.

Silver was surprised to see that the villain was back. "Lenarok again? Wow, he sure is tough for an illusion." He jumped to avoid two more purple blasts that Lenarok sent at him.

Lenarok jumped and flew swiftly at Silver, but Calata jumped into the air and struck him with a beam, causing him to vanish. "That should take care of him…I hope," she said after landing.

Before the two friends could move any further, they heard a loud roar and looked up to see a huge heart-shaped monster with short arms and legs, a tail, and angry eyes. "It's the guardian of this dimension!" Silver said, "Somehow a heart-shaped monster doesn't seem very intimidating."

"Look out, Silver!" Calata cried out.

The monster charged forward and slashed at the hedgehog, who jumped back to evade the attack. "So that's how you want to play, huh? Take this, you monster!" He held out the Thunder Sword, which started to glow. Then he floated quickly toward the monster, moving side-to-side to avoid the beams it shot from its eyes. He floated upwards, dodged another slashing attack, and struck the monster on the head with the Thunder Sword. It growled loudly and was gone in a flash of light. "Yes!" Silver cheered as he landed.

Calata ran over to her friend…and suddenly felt moisture on her toes. She looked down to see that water was rising seemingly out of nowhere. "I don't think we're safe yet. Look at that water!"

The water quickly rose up to both of their waists. "It's rising fast!" Silver exclaimed, "Quick, grab my hand!" He held out his hand and, once Calata grabbed it, he floated up out of the water; but it was still rising towards them swiftly. They had to find a way out quickly, or they would be drowned!

Calata noticed something ahead and pointed at it. "There's something over there!"

Silver looked at where his friend was pointing and saw what looked like a portal, but it was blocked by a mysterious wall. In the center of the wall was a round spiky design with a ring shape in the middle. "Looks like the exit!" he said.

"But…it appears to be blocked. How will we get it open?"

"Hmm…based on those symbols, my guess is that we need to use both our powers on it." Silver used his powers to send a beam at the portal while Calata did the same; after that the wall opened up, revealing a swirling pattern inside the portal. "That did it! Now let's get out of here!" He levitated toward the portal. Calata disappeared in a flash of light and was sent back home when she neared the portal while Silver went inside. Then the wall closed again just before the water engulfed the dimension. Having narrowly escaped the danger, Silver was now headed for the fourth dimension.

(from October 1-3, 2019)

* * *

_The New Friends Dimension is based on episodes 19-28. The references to those episodes here (aside from Lenarok) are:_

_"New Friends" Dimension - based on how Chinon was born and added to the main characters in episode 19. The heart shapes - a symbol of friendship. The bright green line - based on the machine in the hospital in episode 23. The water - based on the ocean in episode 25, the pools of water in episodes 21 and 26, and the rain in episode 28. The portal - based on the Mystarian Portal in episode 27._


	46. Episode 46: Help from a Legend

**The Silver and Web Series**

Episode 46: Help from a Legend

* * *

After traveling through the third dimension with Calata, Silver continued to float through the swirling background leading to the fourth dimension. He looked back, noticing that his friend was gone. "Calata? ...I guess she was sent back home." He landed and switched to walking as the background changed; now it was light yellow with white star shapes in spots. He had only walked a short distance when he nearly bumped into a familiar green griffin-like creature. "Leagon? You're here already?"

Leagon turned to face Silver. "It's my turn to help you, Silver. Capen told me about the dimensional quest you're taking," she explained, "As you've already seen, whenever one travels through the first four dimensions, friends of theirs are sent to help them. Each dimension also contains elements of the traveler's recent past. You're now in the fourth dimension, which is the Many Adventures Dimension." The name of the dimension was visible above.

Suddenly, a burst of fire shot at both of them, and they jumped to avoid it. They turned around to see a red bird-like creature that Silver recognized. "That's Phoenira!" he said.

"Watch out!" Leagon warned, "The enemies are stronger in each dimension!"

Silver used his powers to float quickly at Phoenira, but it flew upwards and out of the way. He moved up to its level and changed direction, hitting it and causing it to disappear. "That takes care of Phoenira for now," he said, landing while Leagon walked over to him.

The two travelers continued on until Leagon caught sight of something and said, "Look out! I see traps ahead!"

"Run!" Silver exclaimed when two light blue beams surrounded in purple flew at them. Leagon and he ran and jumped aside to avoid another beam; then they jumped over a crescent-shaped beam and landed just in time to dodge two dust clouds. They looked up to see a giant pipe floating in midair and launching dust clouds. "Now what?" Silver wondered.

"That pipe is throwing some kind of harmful clouds," Leagon answered, "I know what to do!" She jumped in the air toward the pipe and used Razor Leaf; sharp leaves came from her wings when she flapped them and cut the pipe in half. She landed, and Silver and she watched the two pieces of pipe fall harmlessly to the ground.

At that moment Phoenira charged down from above, surrounded in flames, and Silver and Leagon moved aside to evade it. It stopped across from them, glaring at them. "Phoenira again! It's just one thing after another in this dimension!" Silver said. He floated swiftly toward the fiery creature, but it moved downward and out of the way. Silver looked over to see that Leagon was glowing, and then she used Sky Attack. She charged full-speed into Phoenira, causing it to vanish.

However, the two adventurers were not safe yet. A moment later they heard a loud roar and looked over. There in front of them stood an enormous star-shaped monster with short arms and legs, a tail, and angry eyes. "The guardian of this dimension!" Leagon exclaimed.

Silver, having already fought and defeated three other dimensional guardians, knew what to do. "I'll take care of it!" he declared. While the Thunder Sword started to glow he ran toward the monster, avoiding its slashing hand and whip-like tail. Then he turned and levitated around it, dodging the beams shot from its eyes. Unfortunately, the monster saw Silver coming and once he was behind it, it wrapped its tail around him. He tried to struggle free, but the grip was too tight.

"Silver, use the Thunder Sword!" Leagon called out. The hedgehog lifted the Thunder Sword and struck the monster with it, and it growled and disappeared. Silver was released from its grip, but he was also sent to the ground by the force. "Are you okay?" Leagon asked, running over to him.

"Yeah," Silver replied, pulling himself up into a kneeling position, "That was one tough monster." He spotted something just ahead and pointed to it. "Hey, look over there!"

Leagon looked in the direction Silver was pointing and saw a white gate surrounded by a fence that stretched out as far as the eye could see. In the middle of the gate was a mysterious sun shape. "That gate looks like the exit…and I know how to open it!" the legendary Pokemon said. She stepped forward and used Sunbeam; a beam of light came from her mouth and hit the gate. Immediately it opened, revealing a swirling pattern inside.

"Great job, Leagon!" Silver started toward the open gate.

Before he could enter the gate, Leagon spoke up. "Are you ready? Up ahead is the fifth and final dimension…it is the most difficult and dangerous dimension and you'll travel it alone, so you must be strong and courageous. And the Thunder Sword's power only works in these dimensions, so it will be returned to Capen once you reach the end."

Silver glanced at the exit behind him and then back at Leagon. He was determined and knew that no matter what might be ahead, rescuing Miracle was an important task. "I'll do whatever it takes to save Miracle. Thanks for your help, Leagon."

"Good luck, Silver," Leagon said as both of them waved goodbye to one another. Then she was sent back to the Forest of Wonders in a flash of light while Silver entered the gate and it closed. The final dimension was coming up and the journey coming to a close…Silver knew it wouldn't be easy, but he was ready.

(from October 7-9, 2019)

* * *

_The Many Adventures Dimension is based on episodes 29-36. Here are all the references to those episodes other than Phoenira:_

_"Many Adventures" Dimension - based on how Silver, Web, and Chinon had multiple different adventures in those episodes. The star shapes - just a symbol of something special, like having many different adventures. The light blue beams surrounded in purple and the crescent-shaped beam - based on the same types of beams fired by Silver while he was being controlled by Mystery in episode 30. The pipe and dust clouds - based on the vacuum cleaner hose and the dust clouds from episode 33. The gate - based on the gate leading to the Forest of Mystery in episode 29._

_Leagon is a Grass/Light/Flying-type. I made up the Light type and Sunbeam, a Light-type move._


	47. Episode 47: In the Dark

**The Silver and Web Series**

Episode 47: In the Dark

* * *

Silver had just finished his adventure in the fourth dimension with Leagon, and now he was walking through a swirling background once again. But when the background changed, he noticed that it was a bit different from the previous dimensions' backgrounds; it was dark grey with black spiky shapes in spots. _The fifth and final dimension… _he thought while he looked at his new surroundings. He saw the name of the dimension forming above his head. _"Darkness Falls Dimension". I don't like the sound of that, but as Leagon said, I must be brave. Miracle is depending on me!_ He looked around nervously, feeling uneasy at the dark environment. _Still, this place gives me the creeps. I'd better get moving._

Wanting to find a way out quickly, Silver ran through the dimension; it was not long before he stopped short, hearing a familiar evil laugh. He looked over to see a black creature he recognized standing a short distance away. "Mystery!" Expecting Mystery to be an illusion, he fired a psychic beam from his hand, but the villain only teleported himself to the other side of Silver.

"You think I'm an illusion, don't you?" Mystery smirked, "I am no illusion. I am, in fact, the guardian of this dimension. If you want to make it out alive, you'd better watch your step!"

A bolt of lightning struck where Silver was standing, but he leapt forward just in time to evade it. Now he was frightened. _I have to find the exit!_ He ran as fast as his legs would take him as lightning flashed above him, trying to escape. The lightning soon stopped but was replaced with darkness that began to envelop the area. Fortunately, Silver was fast enough to move out of the way before the darkness came to him. He turned around and watched the darkness anxiously, but it did not move any farther. The hedgehog slowly backed away from it but soon stepped on a trampoline-like spot behind him, which launched him into the air. "Whoa!" he exclaimed in surprise.

While Silver was still bouncing up and down, Mystery appeared behind him and pounced. However, Silver bounced as high as he could just in time and landed on his enemy's head before landing behind him. Now he was feeling more courageous. "I've had enough of your tricks, Mystery! I won't let you stop me!"

Mystery flew swiftly at his opponent, but he jumped over him. The villain flew at Silver three more times, but he dodged by moving left, right, and down. Then, the two of them stood across from one another with Mystery still smiling evilly. "How do you expect to fight me when you have such little defense against me?" he said, "You can't just keep dodging forever."

Silver growled, knowing that Mystery was right. He caught sight of a faint light in his hand and looked at the Thunder Sword to see it glowing. _Wait a minute…the Thunder Sword!_ He held the weapon out in front of him and its brightness increased. "Take this!"

Mystery appeared to be bothered by the light from the Thunder Sword. He backed away, trying to shade his eyes from its glow. "No…th-that light! NOOO!" he shouted when Silver ran forward and struck him with the weapon, which caused him to vanish.

Suddenly, a gold key with round shapes on both ends fell out of the sky. Silver spotted it and caught it in his hand. "What's this?" he wondered, looking down at it. "Huh?" he said in surprise when the Thunder Sword disappeared in a flash of light. After that, the background changed and Silver found himself inside a room. On either side of him was a large barred cell, and in front of him was a huge door with a small pedestal on either side of it. A flame burned atop each pedestal, creating a dim light inside the room.

"Well done, Silver. You've made it through all five dimensions," a voice said. Silver looked ahead to see that Mystery was standing in front of him. "I can't believe you came this far. You are one of the most stubborn beings I have ever known," the villain said, and he pointed toward the huge door. "While you're here, you might as well try using that key to open the door to my lair. However…there are 15 locks, but only one of them opens the door. If you choose any of the other 14, well…you might not live to regret it."

Silver felt his fur and quills stand on end. He could see that there were indeed fifteen locks on the door, each one looking the same as the others. He could also see numerous piercing red eyes peering out from behind the two cells. There was no way out of this situation and one wrong move could be deadly. Silver took a cautious step toward the door, his hand trembling as he prepared to use the key. _15 locks and only one is correct? Which one could it be? _ he thought frantically. He stared down apprehensively at the 15 locks, his heart beating rapidly and his eyes darting back and forth across the locks, trying to make sense of them.

At that moment, the hedgehog noticed something on the door just above the locks. It was an image of two familiar gems side-by-side. _Wait a minute…that image…_ he thought,_ It looks like a Chaos Emerald and a Magic Jewel! _This gave him an idea. "Let's see, there are seven Chaos Emeralds and six Magic Jewels, so together that makes…13!" He plunged the key into the thirteenth lock, bracing himself. The door creaked open, revealing a bright light inside. "Hang on, Miracle! I'm coming!" Silver ran inside the door, continuing his mission.

What will Silver find in Mystery's lair? Will he be able to save Miracle? Find out in episode 48!

(from October 13-14, 2019)

* * *

_The Darkness Falls Dimension is based on episodes 37-42. These are all the references to those episodes besides Mystery:_

_"Darkness Falls" Dimension - based on how Mystery was seen as a shadow in episodes 37-40. The lighting bolts - based on the thunderstorm in episode 37. The trampoline-like spot - based on the trampoline in episode 39. The spiky shapes in the background are meant to resemble the purple light at the tip of Mystery's tail.  
_

_The concept of the door with 15 locks and the room it was contained in was inspired by the "Watch Out! Trap" mini-game from "Sonic and the Secret Rings" Party Mode._


	48. Episode 48: Miracle's Rescue

**The Silver and Web Series**

Episode 48: Miracle's Rescue

* * *

Silver had finally traveled through all five dimensions and opened the door to Mystery's lair. After going through the door, he found himself in a somewhat small and dimly lit room. In front of him he could see a peculiar glass capsule with machinery attached to it by a thick cord, and on one wall was a glass barrier with Miracle sitting sadly inside. He ran over to the barrier and called out, "Miracle!"

Miracle looked at Silver but noticed that he was not alone in the room. "Silver, look out!" she pointed past him, "Mystery and Lenarok are watching!"

Silver turned to find the two villains walking over to him, smiling evilly. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Silver the Hedgehog," Lenarok said.

"You're here just in time," Mystery added.

"What do you mean?" Silver demanded.

"Since you managed to resist my control, I was about to be satisfied with taking power from your pitiful friend over there instead…" Mystery explained, "but since you fell right into my trap, I won't have to worry about that. If I can't use your power, then I'll just take it!"

Lenarok came from behind Silver and grabbed him. "Hey, let go!" the hedgehog struggled to free himself and glowed, but his powers had no effect on Lenarok. The purple villain pushed him into the glass capsule and shut the door.

Mystery pushed the button on top of the machinery. "Finally, Silver's telekinetic energy will be ours! Ahahaha!" he laughed wickedly.

Silver glanced uneasily at the yellow light that formed above his head. He cried out in pain when it struck him, slowly sucking the psychic energy from him. "Silver, no!" Miracle exclaimed. She knew there was only one way out of this situation. "Silver, listen: you've got to focus on your friendships. Keep your mind on those you care about!"

Though he looked weary and was in pain, Silver obeyed. "I…I can't give up! Otherwise those I care about will be in grave danger. I can't let that happen!"

As he was saying this and changed his focus, Miracle's entire body was surrounded in pink light. "It's working! Keep it up!"

With the importance of his mission on his mind, Silver found new strength. "My friends are special to me! For their sake, I will fight to the end!" he declared.

Now Miracle's power was greatly increased. She let out a battle cry as the light surrounding her grew so enormous that it shattered the glass encasing her. With one swift move she leapt forward at the glass case trapping Silver and broke the cord attached to it with a swing of her tail. This caused it to stop draining its captive's energy. Miracle opened the door to the case and helped her friend out of it. "If we work together, we can beat them!" she told him.

Miracle flew into Mystery and Silver flew into Lenarok; they found that when they worked together their powers worked against their opponents, who fell back.

"How can this be?!" Mystery growled, "How could Miracle get so strong so suddenly?"

"We have one thing you don't, Mystery, and that's kindness," Miracle answered, "You two only care about yourselves, but we care about those around us." Mystery and she charged at one another in midair and Silver and Lenarok did the same. When they landed they all fired beams at the same time, but both sides were of equal strength and their attacks canceled each other out. Mystery jumped at Miracle and Silver jumped at Lenarok, two heroes and two villains each trying to overcome the other side.

Suddenly, everyone heard a _BANG!_ and looked over at one wall where it was coming from. _BANG! BANG!_ The sound was coming from something hitting the wall repeatedly, creating a large bump on it. Then, _CRASH!_ the bump broke open, creating a large hole in the wall, and a familiar white and pale yellow creature leapt through it surrounded in pale yellow light. It was Lelenar! "There you are, Lenarok! You too, Mystery!" she said, "I've been tracking your movements for a while, and I've finally pinpointed your lair. I know your plans, and I won't let them happen!" She flew at the two villains, but they jumped over her.

Lenarok charged up a purple ball of light and Lelenar charged up a pale yellow ball of light, but the latter was faster. The ball of light she created grew into a giant and powerful flash, striking Mystery and Lenarok. "NOOO!" the two villains shouted. Mystery disappeared and Lenarok fell to the ground unconscious.

"That should take care of them for a while," Lelenar said.

"Way to go, Lelenar!" Miracle cheered while Silver and she walked over to their ally.

Lelenar turned to face them, smiling. "Good to see you two again! You've done well, Silver. Capen told me about your recent quest; you conquered the five dimensions, allowing me to enter this lair."

"And you helped me escape as well," Miracle added, "Your courage is commendable."

Silver blushed at the compliments. "Oh, it was nothing. After all, you're my friend; I couldn't just leave you trapped."

"You must be exhausted after that long journey," Lelenar said, "Why don't you stay at the Capian Palace for the night? The king and queen would be glad to see you again."

"That sounds great! Thanks!" Silver replied.

"I'll get Web and Chinon so they can stay with us." Miracle said. The three of them walked over to the hole in the wall and Lelenar and Silver jumped through it. Miracle stopped and looked back. _Mystery is still out there somewhere…I can sense it_, she thought, _Perhaps tomorrow we'll find him once more. _Then she followed her friends outside the lair.

(from October 18-20, 2019)


	49. Episode 49: Not Safe Yet

**The Silver and Web Series**

Episode 49: Not Safe Yet

* * *

After rescuing Miracle from Mystery and Lenarok's lair with some help from Lelenar, Silver was allowed to spend the night at the Capian Palace to get some rest. Miracle also stayed there and brought Web and Chinon to reunite with Silver.

The next morning, Silver, Web, Chinon, and the king and queen of Capia all sat at the large table in the dining room, eating breakfast. "Thanks for letting us spend the night, King and Queen," Silver said.

"Our pleasure," the queen replied cheerfully, "As our friends, you're always welcome here."

Suddenly, a voice cried out, "King! Queen! Emergency!" It was one of the palace's guards, who ran into the room frantically. "Capia is under attack!" he exclaimed.

Silver, Web, Chinon, the king and queen, Miracle, and Lelenar all rushed out of the Capian Palace and found an alarming sight outside-Mystery was flying through the air, sending purple beams all around while Capian creatures ran in fright. "Mystery! I knew he'd be back!" Miracle said.

"He must be stopped!" the king declared. The queen and he charged at Mystery, but he saw them coming and struck them with a beam before they could attack, knocking them back.

Lelenar ran over to the king and queen, determination in her eyes. "Our attacks won't work on him. We have only one choice…it's time to call on Lightial!"

Lelenar led the others into the woods and to Eternal Mountain, an unusual mountain that was light blue and had a shiny, gemlike appearance; an air of mystery could be felt around it. While the others watched, Lelenar stepped forward, looking up at the mountain. "Lightial, great guardian of Capia, powerful protector of the Magic Jewels…" she began to speak quietly and then raised her voice with concern, "our planet is in danger, under attack by an evil force! Please, we need your help!"

As soon as she finished speaking, everyone watched as mysterious blue beams of light began to fly through the air around the mountain, creating a blue fog in the sky and obscuring the sun from view. Then, Lightial appeared on top of the mountain. He stood on all fours and had yellow fur with white on his face and belly, blank red eyes, and curly ear tips. He had two small orange horns on his head with glowing sun-like orbs on the end of each one. Though not very large, he had a very powerful appearance. "Raaaa!" he let out a battle cry and disappeared.

Mystery suddenly appeared in an unknown place, surrounded in nothing but endless light blue. He looked back in surprise when he heard a growl behind him and saw Lightial standing there angrily. "It can't be!" he exclaimed, "Lightial, the guardian of Capia!" Lightial shot a beam of light from his mouth, but Mystery jumped over it. "Well, I don't care what your role is-I won't lose to a runt like you!" The villian shot a purple beam from his hand, but Lightial teleported himself behind him and struck him with beams of light from his eyes. Mystery fired another beam from his hand, but Lightial jumped over it. Then the two of them charged at one another; Lightial was stronger, so Mystery was sent backward. "Argh!" he shouted before disappearing.

His work done, the legendary creature teleported himself back to Eternal Mountain, where the sky was now visible again. "Great job, Lightial. Thank you," Lelenar smiled.

At that moment, Silver, Web, Chinon, and Miracle found themselves separated from Lelenar, the king and queen, and Lightial, with the background changing to total darkness for a moment. "Huh? What's happening?" Silver wondered.

The four of them all looked around in surprise when their surroundings changed again after a moment. They were standing on grass again, but the sky was nothing but yellow all around. "Where are we now?" Web asked.

"We're back in your world, but something's not right," Miracle replied, looking up at the odd yellow sky.

A familiar voice laughed evilly right then, causing the four of them to look up. There in front of them, Mystery appeared in the air with a smirk. "Did you really think I would be defeated that easily? I'm still ready for more-after all, I am now at maximum power! You might as well know this now, Silver-that difficult worker at the Events, Darkswirl, the Calata and the two ghosts who captured you-they were all my workers."

"Shortly after I was released from my home, I came across the Events Celebration, and when I saw what power you had, I knew it was exactly what I needed to take over Capia. I sent my minions to capture you, but when all of them failed, I had to take matters into my own hands. As time passed, I grew stronger and stronger and waited for just the right times to attack. Still, I was always met with a force much greater than I expected, so now it has come down to this…you'd better be ready, because the final battle is here…and I won't go down easy!" He flew at his opponents, all of them ready to begin the final battle.

To be continued…

(from October 24-26, 2019)

* * *

_Are you ready for the final battle? Stay tuned for the finale!_


	50. Episode 50: The Time Has Come

**The Silver and Web Series**

Episode 50: The Time Has Come

_Here we go! On to the final battle!_

* * *

Last time, Silver, Web, Chinon, and Miracle were spending time in Capia when they found Mystery attacking. Lelenar called on Lightial for his help, and after a fierce battle, it appeared Lightial was the winner. However, our heroes were suddenly transported back to their own world with Miracle and found that Mystery was not finished yet. The time is now…the final battle is beginning!

Surrounded in purple light, Mystery flew at Silver and friends, but Miracle was ready for him. She surrounded her friends and herself in a pink barrier; Mystery crashed into it and fell back. "Don't get too confident, Mystery," Miracle said firmly, "You may be at maximum power, but I am nearly there myself."

Mystery jumped forward to attack again, and so did Miracle. The two of them used their powers and charged into one another, but Mystery was stronger, so Miracle fell back to the ground. Silver hurried over to his friend worriedly. "If only my powers worked against Mystery, we could work together…"

"Go, Silver!" a sudden chorus of voices called out, causing Silver and Miracle to look over. There, not too far away, stood 13 of Silver's friends-the Events worker who had helped him when he had been unconscious in the woods, Yoshi, the Creature doctor, Nellaby, the owner of the Chinon Garden, Butterscotch, Fluffy, Leagon, Colova, the Mew who had led him to Nellaby, Fluff, Cheese, and the Neutral Chao he had helped when it was lost. "You can do it! We believe in you!" they all cheered together.

"Your friends are here to help," Miracle smiled, "Even though Mystery has created a barrier that separates us from them, they can still help by cheering for us."

"Silver, use these!" another voice called out. It was Tails, holding up a green Chaos Emerald. He was running closer with five of Silver's other friends beside him - Sonic with a blue Chaos Emerald, Shadow with a yellow emerald, Cream with a purple emerald, Calata with a red emerald, and Silvy with a light blue emerald. All six of them tossed their emeralds to their friend.

"The Chaos Emeralds!" Silver exclaimed. As the six glittering gems floated just in front of him, glowing brightly, he took out the white one he had found. All seven Chaos Emeralds circled around him and with a bright flash of light transformed him into Super Silver.

In his Super form, Silver was now ready to join the fight. Mystery and he shot through the air twice but missed each other both times. Then, their powers collided, but they appeared to be of equal strength and both of them fell to the ground.

Deciding to change his target, Mystery teleported himself in front of Web and Chinon. Web ran when the villain began to charge up an attack. "Chinon, run!" he shouted, but Chinon stood frozen with fear, flashbacks of how Mystery had threatened her in the past coming to her mind.

In a flash Silver came between Mystery and Chinon, striking the former with a beam of psychic power and canceling his attack. "Don't let Mystery intimidate you, Chinon! Remember what I said before? Sil-Chi was strong and brave, and so are you!" Silver reminded his pet, looking back at her.

"Chi!" Chinon exclaimed, these words bringing another flashback to her mind. This time, she remembered how Mystery had told her that his most powerful attack had caused her father's death. She growled at the memory, her fear turning into determination. "Chinon!" she shouted, glowing with power and flying up into the air quickly.

Silver used his Super powers to give Web, Chinon, and Miracle special powers; now they floated alongside him, glowing. "Come on, everyone-let's fight together!" When Mystery charged at them, the four of them also charged at him, their combined powers creating a great force. Mystery was sent to the ground by the impact.

Wild with fury, Mystery pulled himself up. "I have had enough!" he declared, "If I can't have your power, Silver…then I will simply put an end to it!" A dark red light emanated from his hands. The others stared in alarm as the light grew, knowing that it was the same attack that had caused Sil-Chi's death. If it connected, Silver would die!

Miracle wasn't going to let that happen. She teleported herself in front of Silver and surrounded him and herself with a barrier, using all her strength to block the dark red light. "Miracle!" Silver said.

This intense moment caused Miracle to grow to maximum power. Her barrier completely destroyed Mystery's attack, surrounding her in pink light. She let out a battle cry as the pale yellow light above her head and the pink light on her tail tip grew larger and brighter; then she sent a huge and powerful beam at Mystery, causing him to fall to the ground once again. Even though he was injured, he was not ready to give up. "You can't…defeat me! I will only come back again and again!"

"Oh, really? What about this?" Miracle took out a bronze key with a spiky shape and triangular holes. It was the key to the Mystery line's home!

Mystery's eyes grew wide with shock. "Th-that key! Where did you get that?!"

"I took it from your lair while you and Lenarok were busy battling Lelenar," Miracle replied. She held the key out in front of her. "Now, Mystery! You shall spend the rest of your days trapped in your home!"

The key began to glow with purple light, which emanated outward and surrounded Mystery. "NOOO!" he screamed and tried to struggle free, but there was nothing he could do now. "AAH!" he disappeared and the purple light went back to the key before fading.

Miracle glanced at the key for a moment before using her powers to crush and destroy it. "Mystery won't be causing any more harm," she said. The villain who had caused so much trouble for Silver and friends was now trapped in his home, never to come out again. His defeat caused the barrier he had created to vanish, making the sky visible again while Silver returned to his normal form. "He made a foolish mistake by underestimating us," Miracle said, "The powers of goodness and light are always stronger than those of darkness and evil. Our bonds have given us even greater power." Then she turned to face her three friends. "Silver, Web, Chinon…it's been a pleasure helping you out, but now I must return home. Farewell, and good luck to you all."

Silver, Web, and Chinon all waved goodbye to Miracle, the friend who had helped them get through their long adventure and succeed. "Thank you for all your help, Miracle!" Silver said.

"Take care!" Web added.

"Chinon!" Chinon said. Miracle waved back and became surrounded in pink light for a moment; then she was gone.

Silver, Web, and Chinon looked over when they heard loud cheering close by. They saw all 19 of the friends who had been cheering them on during the final battle now cheering again. "All right! Hurray! You did it!" All of them celebrated the victory with joy. Yoshi, Nellaby, and Cream jumped up and down, Butterscotch, Fluffy, Cheese, the other Chao, and Silvy danced, and Tails flew up into the air.

Even though Miracle had left, Silver, Web, and Chinon found their hearts overflowing with joy. The danger was over, the battle was won, and peace had returned to their world and Capia. "Web, Chinon, we did it! We really did it!" Silver told Web and Chinon excitedly. The three of them ran over to a ledge nearby and saw the sea below, glittering in the sunlight while sparkles fell from the sky. For a few minutes they stood gazing at the beautiful sight in awe before Silver spoke again. "Now that that's taken care of, what do you say we go home and relax for a while?" he asked his two friends, who nodded in agreement. Then all three of them jumped and gave each other a high-five happily. "Nothing can stop us as long as we're together!" Silver declared, "The three of us will be best friends forever!" And everyone around knew this was true.

(from November 1-3, 2019)

* * *

_And that's the end of the main series! I hope you enjoyed it. Silver, Web, and Chinon's adventures aren't over just yet, though-keep an eye out for five special episodes, coming soon! ;)_


	51. Special 1: Adventure Aftermath

**The Silver and Web Series**

Special #1: Adventure Aftermath

_Get ready for the special episodes! These will just be some fun little stories with Silver and friends._

* * *

Now that Silver, Web, and Chinon had finally completed their long adventure and stopped Mystery, they finally returned home. They were smiling as they walked inside, happy about their accomplishment. "Home at last!" Silver said. He flopped onto the couch, feeling very tired now that the adrenaline rush from all the recent events was over. "Man, I'm exhausted after all that."

"Well, I'm not surprised," Web replied, "In just 24 hours you were chased by Mystery, traveled through five dimensions, saved Miracle from his lair, and battled him twice…not to mention visiting the Teleporter and Capia!"

"Heh. You're right," Silver looked down at his spider friend, "Guess now it's time for a good rest."

Web and Chinon, though not as exhausted as their friend was, were still tired and ready for a rest. "Great idea!" Web ran into the bedroom while Chinon grabbed her plush Neutral Chao and flew there. She landed in her bed with Web hanging onto her tail; then she cuddled her plush Chao and closed her eyes while Web used her tail as a blanket.

All three friends slept peacefully for a while until one of Capen's Phenody messengers appeared in front of the couch, where Silver was napping. "Silver!" she called out in her sweet, gentle voice, but he did not move. She flew into the air just above him and rubbed her fluffy tail tip against his head.

Now the hedgehog began to stir. "Cut it out, Chinon!" he mumbled sleepily.

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" Phenody said.

Silver opened one eye, knowing that it was not Chinon who was waking him up. Seeing the furry lavender creature hovering over him, he sat up. "Phenody?"

"You and your friends are wanted in Capia! Capen sent me to take you there. Come on!" Phenody grabbed Silver's hand and took him into the bedroom, where she took Chinon by the hand.

"Chi!" Chinon cried out in surprise, dropping her plush Chao.

"Hey!" Just as surprised as Chinon, Web held onto her tail as both of them were lifted into the air. Then all four of them disappeared.

A flash of light appeared in another place and Silver and Phenody dropped from it onto the ground. Chinon fell from the light, landing right on Silver's back and knocking him down. Web also fell from it and grabbed onto one leaf of a plant in a vase nearby to stop his descent. Chinon jumped off of Silver's back, he stood up, and Web used the leaf he held onto like a parachute to drift slowly to the ground. Now they all could take a good look at their surroundings. They were standing in some kind of hallway, and the visible walls and floors appeared to be white marble. "Is this the Capian Palace?" Silver guessed from the place's appearance.

"That's right!" Phenody answered.

"Silver! Web! Chinon!" a familiar voice called out, causing everyone to look over at where it was coming from. There, from behind one nearby wall, came the queen of Capia. "It's so good to see you again! Please, follow me."

Silver, Web, Chinon, and Phenody followed the queen into a large chamber where the Capian Palace's three guards stood watching. When they looked ahead, they could see two red and white thrones placed side-by-side in front of some tall red curtains. The king of Capia sat atop one throne and Lelenar sat beside it. While Silver, Web, and Chinon stopped in front of the thrones, the queen took a few steps forward and Phenody stood beside the three guards. Everyone looked up at the king, who was holding something small and round in his hand.

He stood and walked towards Silver, Web, and Chinon, grinning. "Miracle told us about everything that happened before returning home. Silver, you and your friends have shown great strength, courage, and kindness. Thanks to you, we are safe from Mystery's evil plot." He placed the object he was holding, a shiny red badge with a white spiky design and a yellow four-pointed star in the center and a silver border, on Silver's chest. "You are now honorary members of the Capian Palace, welcome in our land anytime. We're forever grateful for your work in saving Capia."

Silver and his two friends blushed at the compliments. "Thank you King, but was all that we did really that extraordinary?" he said, "I mean, we're just an ordinary team…well, except for my psychic power. Anyway, we couldn't have done it without the help of our friends!"

The queen only smiled. "Don't be silly-you earned it! After all, we gave Tails the same status after he saved our world. May you have good luck in your future adventures!"

"And may we meet again under better circumstances!" the king added.

"Hurray for Silver and friends!" Phenody cheered.

"Yeah!" the king, the queen, Lelenar, and the three guards agreed. The silver hedgehog and his two friends were paying so much attention to the cheering and joyfulness of the scene that they didn't even notice Phenody creating a faint glow around them.

The next thing he knew, Silver was back in his house and landing on the couch. "What? Was that a dream?" He gripped the badge on his chest and took it off to take a look at it. "…Nope, it wasn't a dream."

Meanwhile, Chinon appeared in the bedroom and landed headfirst on her bed. While she looked around curiously, trying to make sense of what had just happened, Web landed on her ear. "Huh?" he said, just as confused as Chinon.

With her spider friend still on her head, Chinon took her plush Chao in her arms and stepped out of her bed onto the floor. Silver walked into the room, carrying his new badge. "Recently, I'd say my dreams have been more normal than my reality!" he said, "Our adventures never end, but at least our world and Capia are safe now. It's good to know our friends are always there for us!"

(from November 10-13, 2019)

* * *

_Kind of a random episode I guess, but I wanted to have a little "epilogue" to the main series with some silly parts._


	52. Special 2: Fall into Fun

**The Silver and Web Series**

Special #2: Fall into Fun

* * *

It was a cool autumn day, the sun was shining, and the colorful leaves on the trees had begun to fall. A gentle wind blew against one of the trees in Silver's yard, plucking one leaf off and sending it drifting through the air. Chinon was having fun chasing leaves like this one around the yard, so when she caught sight of the leaf she playfully chased after it. She jumped over and over, trying to catch the leaf, but it remained just out of reach.

"Hey, Silver!" Web's voice called out at that moment, distracting Chinon and causing her to fall. She landed in a pile of leaves and poked her head out with one leaf on top of her head.

Silver was relaxing by another tree; he opened one eye to look at Web, who was walking toward him. "Don't you think it's time to rake the leaves?" his spider friend suggested, "The yard practically looks like a leaf carpet!"

"Who needs a rake to solve that problem?" Silver replied. His body glowed while he used his powers to pick up all the leaves in the yard and place them in one huge pile. "With these powers, fall chores are a piece of cake." Once he had finished saying this, something round and hard suddenly hit him on the head. He looked down to see that a red apple had bounced off his head and landed in the grass in front of him. "An apple?" he said, rubbing his head.

"Wow! Look at all the apples on that tree!" Web pointed up. Silver looked up and noticed that the tree he sat against had eight ripe apples hanging from its branches. Chinon flew over to one, picked it, and munched on it cheerfully.

"That gives me an idea!" Silver stood up and ran to his house; then he came back carrying a basket. "These apples look perfect for a pie! What do you say we try making one?" He used his powers to pick all seven remaining apples from the tree and place them in the basket.

"That's a _sweet_ idea!" Web answered.

"Chinon Chi!" Chinon agreed.

The three of them went into the kitchen and prepared to make an apple pie. Silver and Web removed their gloves so they wouldn't get dirty, everyone made sure their hands (or paws) were clean, and Silver took out a cookbook. While Chinon stood on the sink washing the apples, her owner looked at the cookbook. "Okay, first we need to slice the apples and place them in a pie shell." He sliced the apples the safest way he knew of, which involved using his powers to cut them and remove the stems and seeds. He took out a pie shell and held it while Chinon placed the apples inside it; Web used spiderwebs to throw the stems and seeds in the trash can.

"Combine half of the sugar with cinnamon and sprinkle over the apples…" Silver poured the needed amounts of sugar and cinnamon into a bowl and Chinon stirred them together. She held the bowl containing the mixture while Web sprinkled it over the apples, hanging from the ceiling by a spiderweb.

"Let's see…next, combine the rest of the sugar with flour and add cut-up butter." Silver poured the sugar and flour into the bowl and Chinon stirred again.

Chinon took out the needed amount of butter, threw it into the air, and used her claws to cut it into pieces. "Chinon!" she said happily. _Tada!_

"Now all we need to do is sprinkle the mixture over the apples and then we can bake the pie!" Silver held up the bowl containing the mixture so Web could sprinkle it over the apples. Then he used his powers to turn the oven on, open its door, place the pie inside, close the door, and put all the dishes by the sink. While Chinon stared eagerly at the baking pie with her tail wagging, her two friends put their gloves back on. "My powers make baking safe and easy!" Silver said, "I never have to touch a sharp knife or a hot oven."

Web looked down sadly. "I wish I had a special power like you, Silver."

"You DO have a special power, Web!" his hedgehog friend reminded him, "You can use your spiderwebs to hang from the ceiling, grab distant objects…even to launch yourself to new heights! And Chinon's flying skills are impressive! Everyone has some kind of "special power" no matter how ordinary it might seem."

Waiting for the pie to bake and cool was not easy since it filled the room with a delicious apple aroma, but finally it was ready to eat. Silver used his powers to cut the pie into slices and put one slice in Chinon's bowl. "All right, the pie is done and cooled off. How would you like to be the first to try it, Chinon?"

"Chinon Chinon!" Chinon jumped up and down excitedly. Once her owner had set the bowl in front of her, she took a bite. "Chi…Chinon!" She tasted a sweet apple flavor and loved it so much that she flew into the air with her eyes and the shape behind her head turning heart-shaped.

"Is it really that good?" Silver wondered. He moved a slice onto a plate for him and a small piece onto a spider-sized plate for Web. Both of them sat at the table and took a taste…and loved it just as much as Chinon did! "Wow! It _is_ delicious!" Silver said.

"We did a great job!" Web added.

Chinon came over to the table; Silver put one arm around her and took Web in his other hand. "And the best part is that we all worked together!" he said.

"Maybe that's another of our special powers!" Web chuckled. That day, the three friends savored the delicious apple pie, the lovely autumn day, and their time together.

(From November 20-22, 2019)

* * *

_Originally I was going to have the events of this episode take place in two special episodes, one about fall and one about making an apple pie, but I combined them into one episode instead._

_I used an apple pie recipe from a cookbook my mom has as a reference. :)_


	53. Special 3: Silver and Web's Christmas

**The Silver and Web Series**

Special #3: Silver and Web's Christmas

* * *

It was Christmas Eve morning, and Silver, Web, and Chinon were ready for Christmas; in the living room, their Christmas tree was fully decorated and a radio sat on a desk playing "Silver Bells". Silver, wearing a gold necklace with a jingle bell and green ribbon in the center, used a pen to circle the date on the calendar and walked across the room with a look of cheerfulness on his face. "This is my favorite time of year!" he announced, taking a seat at the desk, "Silver bells, silver ornaments, silver tinsel…silver is everywhere!"

"I think we all saw that one coming, Silver!" Web chuckled from nearby. Beside him, Chinon, wearing a red ribbon with a jingle bell in the center on her left ear, was going through a small chest, searching for something for him to wear for Christmas.

Chinon took out a red Santa hat and placed it over Web, but the normal-sized hat was much too big for a tiny spider. "Hey! I can't see!" he exclaimed, running about and causing the Santa hat to move across the floor. Since he couldn't tell where he was going, he soon bumped into the desk.

Silver took the Santa hat off of his friend. "Sorry, Web, we don't have any Christmas clothing small enough for you to wear."

"Aww," Web looked down sadly.

_Vroom! Scree! _Suddenly, the sound of a vehicle driving and then stopping rang out from outside the house. Silver, Web, and Chinon raced to the door and looked outside to see what was going on. In the snow just ahead, a man wearing a winter hat, coat, mittens, and boots was looking sadly at a red and gold sleigh that sat in the snow. The sleigh was decorated with white five-pointed stars on its sides and white four-pointed stars on its front and back, and on the bottom it had four wheels. It was clear that something was wrong.

The three friends ran over to the man and his sleigh. "Is everything all right?" Silver asked him.

"I'm fine, but my special mechanical sleigh isn't," the man replied worriedly, "I was just taking it out for a test run when the engine died. I was going to use it to take some toys to the local orphanage tonight for Christmas. But there's no way I'll have it repaired in time."

Web had an idea. "I know! Your sleigh could run on hedgehog power-Silver here could use his psychic powers to move it!"

Silver was surprised by this sudden change of plans, but before he could say anything the man answered. "Really? Oh, thank you so much! I'll come back and bring the toys tonight."

As he came back inside with his friends, Silver told Web, "What do I look like, a reindeer? I've never pulled a sleigh before!"

Web jumped onto one arm of the couch. "Aw come on, it's not hard. All you have to do is move yourself and the sleigh through the air."

Silver sat down on the couch with Chinon beside him, looking down uneasily at his necklace. "I know, but…what if I mess up somehow?"

Web could see that his hedgehog friend was nervous, but he knew just what to say. "Don't worry, you'll do fine! Just think about how happy all those kids will be when they find the toys you deliver!"

That thought gave Silver confidence and eased his worries. "Right!" he nodded, "Thanks, Web!"

That night, the man who owned the sleigh came back with a huge sack of toys, which he set in the back of the sleigh. Chinon jumped into the sleigh in front of the sack and Web held onto the brown fur on her head. Silver stood in front of the sleigh while the man tied one end of a strong rope around his waist and the other end around the front of the vehicle. "Ready to go, Silver?" the man asked.

"I guess so," the hedgehog replied. Then he used his powers, making both his body and the entire sleigh glow and float up into the sky. "Here we go! Hold on tight!" he announced.

"Up, up, and away!" Web said excitedly.

"Good luck!" the man called out from below, waving at his new friends.

Led by its new "engine", the sleigh flew easily through the night sky over the town. Web and Chinon gazed all around themselves in awe, watching the moon, stars, and gently falling snowflakes. It was a peaceful winter night with beautiful sights all around.

Silver noticed the snow beginning to come down harder and looked up. "Wow! It's really starting to snow!" Then he looked down, seeing numerous colorful lights shining on the houses below. "And look at all of those Christmas lights!"

"Look out!" Web shouted suddenly, getting Silver's attention.

The silver hedgehog looked ahead to see he was about to crash right into a telephone pole! "Whoa!" he shouted in surprise as he swiftly moved upward and out of the way.

Once the danger was over, everyone was relieved that they had avoided the impact. "Keep your eyes on where you're going, Silver!" Web said.

"Sorry," Silver replied, a bit embarrassed at his mistake.

Fortunately, throughout the rest of the flight Silver paid attention to where he was going, and soon he caught sight of a building with the words "City Orphanage" on the front. "Here we are!" he announced, landing on the roof, "Web, make sure there isn't a fire in the fireplace."

Web used a spiderweb to latch onto the bottom of the roof and hang just in front of the window. Inside he could see a fireplace decorated with holly and gold garland. Four stockings were hung on the fireplace and three logs were placed inside, but there was no fire. "All clear!" Web gave a thumbs-up.

Wanting to conserve his psychic energy for the flight home, Silver lifted the sack of toys out of the sleigh after untying the rope around his waist. Chinon helped him carry it over to the chimney, but it was quite heavy and so the process was somewhat slow. Both of them placed the sack on top of the chimney's opening and pushed as hard as they could. Finally the sack slid down the chimney, landing with a soft _Thud!_ "There-we did it!" Silver said with a smile.

It was getting very late now, and the three friends were all beginning to feel sleepy now that their work was done. Silver turned to prepare to leave while Web and Chinon hopped back into the sleigh. "Now let's go home and get some sleep," he yawned.

The next morning, Chinon woke to a sunbeam shining on her through the window. She opened one eye and, realizing what day it was, was instantly wide-awake. "Chinon Chi!" she exclaimed, flying up into the air with excitement and waking Silver and Web. _It's Christmas morning!_

With her friends following, Chinon eagerly dashed into the living room and flew over to the Christmas tree, thrilled to see the stockings filled and presents under the tree. "Chi Chi!" she called out. _Santa came!_ Among the normal-sized gifts for Silver and the miniature gifts for Web sat two gifts for her-a plush Hero Chao and a plush Dark Chao to go with her plush Neutral Chao.

Silver and Web came over to the small table where the stockings were hung; Web jumped onto it, seeing a tiny red Santa hat hanging from a folded piece of paper. "Look, Silver!" he exclaimed joyfully, "A spider-sized Santa hat!"

While his spider friend put on his new hat and danced around with joy, Silver took the folded piece of paper and looked at it. "There's a note here…'_Dear Silver, Web, and Chinon, thank you so much for your help and for all the good you have done throughout the year. There are many happy children this Christmas because of you! Merry Christmas and enjoy your gifts! Your Friend, Santa Claus.'" _After reading the note, he looked up in thought and wonder. "We never did get the name of that guy with the sleigh. Do you think, maybe…"

"It's a Christmas miracle!" Web said happily, hopping onto one of Silver's quills.

Chinon came over with her arms full of her three plush Chao, and Silver and she hugged one another. "Indeed it is," Silver replied, "Merry Christmas to all!" All three of them enjoyed celebrating the joyful holiday that day, knowing this Christmas was very special for them and for the children at the orphanage.

(from December 15-18, 2019)

* * *

_Merry Christmas, everyone! I hope you enjoyed this story and Christmas is as special for you this year as it is for Silver, Web, and Chinon here! :)_


	54. Special 4: Snow Day!

**The Silver and Web Series**

Special #4: Snow Day!

* * *

Early one cold winter afternoon, Chinon flew over to the window and took a look outside to see that the ground was blanketed in snow. "Chi!" she said excitedly, her eyes sparkling before she turned and flew away from the window.

Silver was in his room making his bed while Web hung from the ceiling light. Just when he was about to place the pillow on the bed, he heard Chinon call out and looked back. His furry lavender pet came dashing into the room, knocking him backward and causing the pillow to go flying. "Hey!" Silver shouted while the pillow, Chinon, and he landed on the bed. "What's up, Chinon?" he asked, looking at his pet.

The creature danced around excitedly. "Chinon! Chinon! Chinon!" _There's snow outside! Let's go play in it! _Then she jumped off the bed and ran out of the room.

"I like that idea!" Web said, lowering himself down from the ceiling light and onto the ground to follow Chinon.

Silver quickly stood up and ran after his friends. "Wait for me!"

Once outside, Chinon was very happy to see all the snow and was eager to play in it. "Chinon! Chinon!" she said cheerfully, running through the snow.

Web tried to run after Chinon but ended up falling into one of her tracks. "Um, a little help here?" He waved his arm up in the air.

Silver came over and used his powers to move Web out of where he was stuck. "I guess you'll have to stay away from our tracks, Web," he said.

Meanwhile, the joyful Chinon was having fun zipping about. She rolled around in the snow and made a snow angel, getting herself covered in white spots. "You're going to turn into a snow Chinon if you keep that up!" Silver joked when Web and he walked over to where Chinon was lying.

At that moment, a pile of snow fell from the branch of a tree above Chinon, completely covering her. She poked her head out with a small pile of snow on her head resembling a top hat. "It's a real snow Chinon!" Web giggled. Silver laughed.

After Chinon was free and cleaned off, Silver helped her build a snowman. While she was placing the upper body on the snowman, Web came over and said, "Brr! Aren't you guys getting cold?"

"Not with these fur coats! I practically have a built-in scarf myself!" Silver replied, looking down at the long white fur around his neck.

Web shivered. "I wish I had a fur coat! I'm freezing!"

"Here," Silver took Web in one hand and placed him in the fur around his neck near his right shoulder, "Stay right there, and you'll be nice and warm."

Now that Web was feeling warmer, it was time to finish the snowman. Chinon made a snowball for the head and set it on top of the body. Silver put a small stick on either side of the body for arms and Web used spiderwebs to design the eyes, nose, mouth, and buttons. Then the three of them admired their creation. "Now that's what I call a _cool_ snowman," Silver remarked.

Suddenly, Chinon caught sight of snowflakes beginning to drift down from the sky. "Chi Chi!" she pointed up.

"It's snowing!" Silver exclaimed. Web, Chinon, and he all gazed up at the falling snow in awe. Chinon ran about happily and Silver followed her with Web still on his shoulder. All of them took in the beautiful surroundings; the snow sparkled on the trees and bushes in the sunlight.

Soon it was starting to get darker outside as snowflakes continued to fall. "It's getting late, and we're all getting covered in snow!" Silver said, brushing some snow off his arm, "Time for us to go inside…" Chinon looked sad; she wanted to keep playing. "…And have some hot cocoa!" Chinon's face immediately brightened at these words. Anticipating the delicious chocolaty drink, she hopped up and down cheerfully toward the house. Silver and Web followed, smiling at their friend's antics.

So Silver, Web, and Chinon enjoyed the evening together in the warm house with some yummy hot cocoa. They knew there was no better way to spend a winter day than enjoying it together.

(from January 7-9, 2020)


	55. Special 5: Web's New Home

**The Silver and Web Series**

Special #5: Web's New Home

* * *

One winter morning, Chinon was listening to the radio and dancing joyfully to the music. Silver was seated on the couch, watching her while Web sat beside him, trying to play a handheld game system.

It was at that moment when Silver suddenly thought of something he hadn't asked Web before. "Hey Web…" he turned to face his spider friend, who looked up from his game, "I guess with everything that's been going on I never thought to ask you before, but…why have you been staying at my house all this time?"

Web set down the game system and looked down sadly as he began to tell his story. "Well…to tell the truth, I don't have a home of my own. Since I've never found a spider-sized house, I've spent a lot of time wandering, looking for places where I could stay for a while. When I came across the Events Celebration, I went there to watch the Events and get out of the cold. But Dr. Eggman caught me looking at X-Bot and started chasing me! After I met you, I had so much fun adventuring with you that when the Events were over, I decided to stay at your house. Of course, I had nowhere else to go anyway."

Silver was a bit surprised and sad to hear this. "Oh, I never knew that, Web. I'm glad I was able to provide shelter for you," he replied.

Later, Silver called his friends Sonic, Fluffy, Tails, Butterscotch, Cream, and Cheese for a small gathering, and Chinon and he met them all at Sonic's house. "Thanks for coming, everyone," the silver hedgehog told his friends, "I called you all to Sonic's house like this to tell you that our friend Web doesn't have a home of his own! That's why he's been staying with me all this time."

"What? Really?" his friends exclaimed at once.

"Everyone needs a home, even a little spider!" Cream remarked, feeling sorry for Web.

Just then, Tails spoke up. "Wait-I have an idea! What if we all worked together to build a house for Web?"

"Yeah!" the others agreed, liking that idea.

And so, the eight of them got to work and spent the afternoon working together on their new project. Butterscotch watched while Tails made a design for the house; Sonic with his super speed and Cream with her flying skills picked out the necessary materials. Butterscotch helped Tails put all the pieces together; Cheese and Chinon painted the house. Silver used his powers to place miniature furniture and other necessities inside the house; and finally, Fluffy hung a sign above the door that read "Web's House".

Everyone gathered around to admire their finished creation: a lovely, welcoming house that was only about Chinon's height. "Fantastic!" Tails said, "Now we just need to show Web his new home."

Silver ran across the street to his house and opened the door. "Come out, Web! We have a surprise for you!" he called out.

Web came outside and followed Silver to the edge of the yard. There, on the other side of the street, stood Sonic, Fluffy, Tails, Butterscotch, Cream, Cheese, and Chinon around the tiny house. "Welcome to your new home, Web!" they announced cheerfully.

Web couldn't believe his eyes and was speechless at his friends' thoughtfulness. "For…me?!" He dashed into his new house, looking around at all its contents in amazement. "My very own house!" he said excitedly, "You really did all this for me?!" He turned around to face his friends, filled with delight and gratitude. "Thanks so much! You guys are the best!"

However, the happy moment was also bittersweet, because it meant that Web was going to be leaving Silver's house. "Well, I guess this means I won't be staying with you anymore, Silver," he said, going over to where Silver stood, "I'm going to miss you and Chinon!"

Silver knelt down to be closer to Web's level. "We'll miss you too, Web."

"Um…you guys do realize your houses are right across the street from each other, right?" Sonic said.

Silver and Web looked over to see that indeed, Web's new house was just across the street from Silver's. "Heh heh…" Silver laughed nervously.

After everyone had said their goodbyes and Web got settled in his new home, Silver and Chinon sat beside one another on the couch. "Looks like it's just you and me now, Chinon," Silver told his pet, giving her a pat on the head, "Things will be different without Web, but I'm sure we'll still receive plenty of visits from him. Besides, more adventures surely await us in the future-and that's something to look forward to!"

A table sat in Silver's room with souvenirs from his adventures with Web and Chinon atop it; the medal he had won at the Events, his basket from Easter, the vase Cream had given him in the hospital, a seashell from the beach, the badge the king of Capia had given him, the jingle bell necklace he had worn for Christmas, the jingle bell bow Chinon had worn for Christmas, the note from Santa, the plush Neutral Chao Chinon had gotten from the End-of-Summer Fair, and the plush Hero and Dark Chao she had gotten for Christmas. On the windowsill behind the table sat two photos: one of Sil-Chi and Silvy and one of Silver, Web, and Chinon.

Silver and Chinon's adventures with Web may have been over for now, but they knew that their friendship would never end, and the memories of all the good times would remain in their minds and hearts forever.

(from January 21-23, 2020)

* * *

_And finally that ends the Silver and Web Series, after nearly 10 years! I hope you liked and enjoyed it, and thanks for reading! :)_

**The End**


End file.
